SW3: Aladdin Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: Harry this time is teamed up with Aladdin, while Miranda is teamed up with Jasmine. Can they and the team, with the help of a couple genies, stop Jafar and his wolf from taking over Agrabah?
1. Arabian Nights

Back at our resting spot, the team and the other Superwolves and I had just gotten out of Rip Claw…when a new portal sucked Harry and Ron W away! The rest of us hopped back into Rip and drove into the portal…

…And landed in a desert at nighttime. Hermione and the team and I were wondering which direction to take – you know how deserts can look the same in all directions – when the communicator on Rip turned on and an image of Boss appeared.

"Follow the voice." He said.

"What voice?" I retorted.

"Bye." Boss said with a smile as the communicator turned off.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here you…."

MYSTERIOUS VOICE:  
Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and intense  
And the heat is immense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

Before driving toward the voice, I shrugged to the rest of the team and they shrugged back. Confused, I turned the communicator on and contacted Boss.

"So who exactly are we meeting?" I asked.

He just smirked and stayed silent for a while, then….

"Bye." He smiled, turning the communicator off.

"Oh no, you come back here…Boss? Hello? Boss?" I said, trying to get him back on.

No luck.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE:  
When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night

"Uh Miranda." Mickey said, pointing past me.

"What?" I turned to him.

We all soon found out what: we careened off a hill and fell over a village wall! Hermione and the team and I screamed during the fall, but since Rip is crash proof we landed without any casualties.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE:  
Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Realizing that we were in Arabia, we drove through the village. Looking around, we noticed that the villagers didn't notice us at all.

"Fire-eater!" Jackie suddenly cried.

"Hit the deck!" I ordered.

The team and I ducked down as we went in front of a fire-eater – a person who eats fire, then breathes it back out, for entertainment. After we went past him we were very confused: we did not feel the heat of the fire at all! Looking back, we realized that we not only went past the fire-eater, but through a wall as well!

"We're ghosts again!" Mickey realized.

"Hey look!" Stitch said, pointing to our left.

Coming down a side street was the owner of the voice: a midget riding a camel.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE:  
Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Can fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes

As he finished singing, the camel collapsed from exhaustion and the midget slid down the camel's neck.

"Ah, shalom and good evening to you worthy friends," The midget said. "Please, please come closer…"

Hermione and the team and I, still in Rip, did but we didn't go more than a few inches before he stopped us.

"…Too close, a little too close, there."

What was really confusing was the way he looked when he said it. It looked as if he was behind a glass wall, but when I tested the area with my arm there was nothing there!

"Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment…" The midget said, striking a match and then hugging his camel's head. "Of the finest merchandise this side of town on sale today! Come on down!"

The midget quickly tossed his pack off the camel and popped into stand of various knick-knacks. The team and I now knew that the stranger was a merchant – although he quickly proved to be more like a door-to-door salesman.

"Look at this, combination hookah and coffee maker also makes julienne fries," The merchant continued as he tapped the device he had in his hand on the counter. "Will not break, will not…it broke." He muttered, tossing the device aside before picking up something else. "Oh look at this, I have never seen one of these intact before." The merchant picked up a white box.

"A box?" Sheen scoffed.

"This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware." The merchant corrected.

He then did a raspberry while lifting the lid of the box. Most of us were unimpressed, since we knew he was trying to fool us into thinking that the vacuum-seal part of the lid still worked. The rest of the team were just confused since they didn't know about tupperware.

"Ah, still good." The merchant chuckled.

That was it, we started to leave. Geez and I thought solicitors were annoying on the phone. At least you can hang up on them.

"Wait don't go!" The merchant said, catching up with us and causing us to stop. "I can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare, I think you would be most rewarded to consider…this!"

He revealed a lamp from the inside of his robes. An oil lamp, not the kind you'd find a lightbulb in.

"Bronze." I scoffed, recognizing the smell.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance," The merchant warned. "Like so many things it's not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."

Well that works for living creatures, but not always for objects...especially when someone is trying to sell the object to you. Hermione and the team and I started to leave again, obviously not interested.

"This is no ordinary lamp!" The merchant cried, running after us again.

This caused Rip to stop so suddenly that Hermione and the team and I accidentally bumped our heads. While some of us were moaning and rubbing our heads the rest of us were frowning at the merchant.

"It once changed the course of a young man's life." The merchant continued, not even bothering to apologize. "A young lad who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed…a diamond in the rough."

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

I then grabbed him by the front of his robe. None of us noticed him sprinkling something from the lamp onto the ground….

"So tell us bub, what happened to Ron and HARRRRYYYYYY?" I cried as Rip shot into the air!

Hermione and the team screamed as we started spinning through the air! Rip then suddenly landed on a roof.

"Okay that's it!" Hermione said, running back toward the alley where the merchant was. "I am going to fold you six ways and…whoa!"

She had jumped off the roof, but then she had to stop and turn around so that she could grab the edge of the building. Succeeding, she clung to the top as she climbed back onto the roof.

"He's gone!" She explained.

The team went over and saw with shock that not only the merchant but also the camel vanished without a trace! A scream broke their confused trance and they turned back around.

"MIRANDA!" Hermione and the team cried, running towards me.

I was glowing in different places! It almost looked as if I was going to explode! But, with a final scream, I instead vanished in a flash of light!


	2. Many Jumps Ahead

Before Hermione and the team could try to figure out what was going on, the dogs suddenly heard a "Stop thief!" and went to the front side of the building to investigate.

"Harry?" Snowy said, confused.

Everyone else looked and indeed saw Harry and a man running on top of a building! Harry and the man, who was apparently a thief, were each carrying a loaf of bread and were trapped at the edge of the roof. The thief was wearing patched pants with a brown sash, a purple vest, and a red fez. Harry was wearing a purple vest and a red fez, and still had his collar. Six guards had climbed the other side, three being humans and three being dogs. One human and one dog were muscular and seemed to the leaders since they were in front. The dogs didn't wear the full guard-ensemble like their masters, but they did have the hats, sashes, and swords.

"I'll have your hands (paws) for a trophy street-rat!" The head guard and his dog declared as they and the other guards unsheathed their swords.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" The thief said, confused.

"Eh, must be a slow day." Harry shrugged.

At that, he and the thief leapt down the side of the building and slid down a clothing line, knocking off some clothing in the process. Harry and the thief then each grabbed a blanket and zip-lined down towards a wall, where a startled woman quickly shut the doors to the window. Harry and the thief bounced off and landing through some awnings, one made out of sticks. Finally they landed on the ground in a pile of clothing. The thief held out a hand, Harry held out a paw, and the loaves of bread landed into them. They then got up, the thief wearing an orange-tan clothing item around him and a light blue clothing item on his head. Harry had light green clothing item over him like a cape and a purple clothing item on his head.

"There they are!" The head guard and his dog said, still on the building.

"You won't get away so easy!" A really skinny guard and skinny dog declared.

"They think that was easy?" The thief smiled to Harry, amused.

"I guess they have stunt doubles." Harry shrugged, also amused.

They, and Hermione and the team, then heard giggling. It was three women and their dogs who were doing laundry.

"You two, over that way!" The head guard and his dog ordered their men. "And you, follow me!"

Surprisingly, the guards had now made it to the ground many feet away from the thief and Harry. The thief and Harry quickly got up, losing the clothing that was on their heads.

"Morning ladies." The thief and Harry smiled, wrapping the clothing they still had on around them.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin (Harry)?" A woman and her dog smirked.

"Trouble? Heh, no way." The thief, Aladdin, scoffed.

"Yeah you're only in trouble if you get caught." Harry chuckled.

"Gotcha!" The head guard and his dog grabbed Aladdin and Harry by their temporary clothing.

"We're in trouble." Aladdin and Harry said.

"And this time-!"

The head guard and his dog were cut off by a monkey and an owl landing on their heads. The monkey pushed the head guard's hat over his eyes and the owl used her feet to do the same thing to the head guard's dog. The monkey chuckled as he pointed at the head guard and the owl looked a little smug.

"Perfect timing Abu (Hedwig), as usual." Aladdin and Harry smiled.

"Hello." Abu the monkey tipped his hat.

Hedwig just nodded slightly.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Aladdin said.

Aladdin and Harry then started to run, Abu leaping onto Aladdin and Hedwig flying onto Harry. However, Aladdin and Harry bumped into a fatter guard and his dog. Abu fell off and quickly made his way to a post sticking out of a wall. Hedwig flew off and hovered nearby.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything!

Aladdin and Harry quickly ducked and Aladdin leapt onto a fish barrel. Harry was next to Aladdin, but on the ground. The fat guard and his dog tried to slice Aladdin and Harry in half but they somersaulted over the guard and dog, causing the guard to slice the fish barrel in half instead. Abu let out a raspberry, and had to duck the guard's sword for it. Aladdin quickly pulled off the guard's sash, causing him to loose his pants and resort to use a large fish as substitute pants. The dog grabbed the sash and his master's pants, allowing the guard to get redressed.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
One jump ahead of the lawman  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Aladdin and Harry then ducked behind a post, which saved them from another guard and his dog's swords. They made it past the guard and dog and ran up a pile of barrels. More guards and dogs started to climb the pile of barrels too but Aladdin and Harry pushed two of the barrels down with their feet. The barrels knocked the guards and their dogs to the ground and soaked them in oil.

"Harry's definitely acting," James grinned. "We're far from being broke."

Most of the team smiled back, amused. Rip, Hermione, Sirius, and Lily only smirked slightly since they already knew.

GUARDS AND THEIR DOGS:  
Riffraff! Street rat!  
Scoundrel! Take that!

Aladdin and Harry then quickly went further up a wooden structure that was over the barrels. At the top they dodged a whole bunch of items that the guards and guard dogs threw at them.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Just a little snack, guys

Harry and Aladdin then revealed their loaves of bread while hanging onto a couple of poles with one hand/paw. However, they had to hide behind the poles when the guards and their dogs threw swords, spears, and axes at them.

GUARDS AND THEIR DOGS:  
Rip them open, take it back guys

The guards and guard dogs shook the structure, trying to make Harry and Aladdin fall, but they instead leapt down on purpose.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu (Hedwig)!

Harry and Aladdin used Hedwig and Abu – the monkey – to swing through a window where there were female dancers and their dogs.

"You too!" Harry and Aladdin added as they pointed at each other.

LADIES:  
Oh it's sad Aladdin's (Harry's) hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man (dog) rise in crime

One dancer and her dog wrapped a couple scarves around Aladdin and Harry. Abu noticed the pile of fruit on a table and stuffed his face with some of the fruit.

HEAD-LADY:  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

The dancer and her dog pulled the other end of the scarves hard, which caused them to spin into the Head-Lady and her dog. This also caused Hedwig to fly into the air. The Head-Lady and her dog tried to hit Aladdin and Harry with their brooms, but they dodged them, causing their hats to spin off. Aladdin and Harry grabbed their hats, annoyed, and then ran back towards the dancers

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

Aladdin and Harry sat on a windowsill, Abu and Hedwig joining them, and another dancer and her dog pushed them out the window. They just calmly let themselves fall onto an awning and bounce off.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume

Aladdin and Harry then hid behind a strongman and his dog but had to run again when they messed up a pose.

"There they are!" The head guard and his dog noticed as the other guards and dogs skidded into them.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Aladdin and Harry lightly stepped over a hug flock of sheep. The guards and guard dogs didn't even bother to try that, they just tossed sheep out of their way. Aladdin and Harry leapt over a guy and his dog resting on a couple beds of spikes. Most of the guards and guard dogs made it over them too...except for the fat guard and his dog. The guy and his dog on the beds of spikes gasped as they were squished. Fortunately, they were unharmed.

Abu then dressed himself up in jewelry he got from a jeweler's booth.

"Stop thief!" Someone called out.

"Vandal!" The jeweler grabbed a necklace that Abu was wearing.

"Abu!" Aladdin and Harry said sternly as Aladdin grabbed Abu.

This resulted in the necklace falling apart.

"Scandal!" A woman cried.

Aladdin and Harry then stopped in front of a doorway, where the guards and guard dogs trapped them.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Let's not be too hasty

FAT LADY AND FAT DOG:  
Still, I think he's rather tasty

At the doorway a fat lady and her fat dog came outside and picked Aladdin and Harry up, which they didn't look happy about. Luckily, Aladdin and Harry managed to somersault away from both the ladies. They then wound up in the middle of the guards and guard dogs.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along

GUARDS AND THEIR DOGS:  
Wrong!

The guards and guard dogs pounced on Aladdin and Harry and a cloud of dust covered them. When the dust cleared the guards and guard dogs were in a huge pile with no Harry and Aladdin. Instead Aladdin, Harry, and Abu had covered themselves in vases, but tossed the vases away when they noticed that they had been discovered. Hedwig had been flying over all this.

"Get them!" The guard and his dog ordered.

Aladdin and Harry leap-frogged off a fire-walker and his fire-walking dog, but the guards and guard dogs ended up running over the hot coals with pain. Then Aladdin and Harry ran past a sword-swallower, which gave Abu an idea. Abu grabbed the sword, which the sword-swallower didn't expect since he clutched his throat afterward. Abu went towards the guards and guard dogs and brandished the sword in front of them.

"He's got a sword!" A guard and his dog panicked as most of the other guards and guard dogs looked frightened.

"You idiots, we've all got swords!" The head guard and his dog snapped, unsheathing their own.

The other guards and guard dogs unsheathed their own swords and Abu put his sword down awkwardly. Hedwig flew down and picked Abu up, gently dropping him back onto Aladdin.

Then suddenly Harry and Aladdin were trapped by guards and guard dogs coming at them from opposite sides! Not, Aladdin and Harry climbed a couple ropes a snake charmer and his dog had sent up with music. This caused the guards and guard dogs to knock each other over like bowling pins. It strangely sounded like it too...

ALADDIN AND HARRY (AND GUARDS AND GUARD DOGS):  
One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here I goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!

Aladdin and Harry leapt over the other side of the wall but couldn't run down either street that was in front of them because more guards were there. Instead they ran up a flight of stairs only to miss getting sliced by some more guards who were waiting on the stairs. Aladdin and Harry then disappeared into a room and grabbed a couple rugs. They waited for a moment and then jumped out the window just as the guards and the guard dogs leapt for them. The guards and guard dogs fell out the window instead!

Hermione and the team instantly shut their eyes, some even covered them with their hands/paws. Despite the fact that the guards were after Harry and Aladdin they didn't want to see the mess on the ground. There was a mess, but not on the ground in a manure wagon! Yup, the guards landed right in the manure! After Hermione and the team found this out they turned to Aladdin and Harry, who were using the rugs as parachutes to float down to the ground. Aladdin slapped hands with Abu as Harry gently petted Hedwig.

"And now esteemed effendis," Aladdin said to Harry, Abu, and Hedwig. "We feast! All right."


	3. Street Rats and Snooby Royalty

Aladdin and Harry broke their loaves in half and gave half to their pets. Aladdin and Harry were about to eat their halves when something in front of them made them stop. Curious, the rest of the team flew down to get a closer look and found out that that something was four orphans, a girl and a boy and their puppies, who looked even poorer than Aladdin and Harry! My fellow operatives were among the most shocked, but not a single Superwolf Friend took it lightly (well, maybe the Eds took it lightly, but Camera didn't show them so we never found out). Aladdin and Harry looked at their pets for a moment. Hedwig only looked back, and then she looked at the children, but Abu was defiant and took a bite out of his share of the bread. Aladdin and Harry walked over to the children and puppies, who all looked shy.

"Here," Aladdin and Harry said, gently handing the children and pups their share of the bread. "Go on take it."

The girl, who was the oldest, and her pup took the bread, and Aladdin and Harry walked away to where a crowd was forming. Abu apparently felt guilty, because he gave in and reluctantly gave the boy his bread. Hedwig, flying above them, dropped her bread so that the boy's pup caught it. The girl gently patted Abu on the head.

"I know." Abu sighed.

The girl then scratched Abu behind the ear, causing Abu to playfully slap her hand away.

Abu, Hedwig, and the rest of the team then caught up with Aladdin and Harry. Abu climbed onto Aladdin's shoulder and Hedwig landed onto Harry's shoulder. That was when they and the rest of the team saw an overdressed prince and his dog riding their horses through the street.

"On his way to the palace I suppose." One villager and his dog said.

"Another suitor for the princess." Another villager and his dog agreed.

Harry, Hermione, and the team grinned since they could tell from his tone that there had been many previous suitors.

Suddenly, the little boy and his pup ran out into the street, their sisters chasing after them, only to wind up in front of the princes' horses! The horses reared as the princes raised their whips!

"Out of our way, filthy brats!" The princes ordered.

Hermione and the team were horrified, but luckily Aladdin and Harry rushed out and intercepted the whips with their arms – without getting hurt!

"Hey!" Aladdin and Harry said angrily. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

They used their arms to pull the whips away from the princes, and then they threw it right back into the princes' faces (Whoo-hoo!). The princes angrily rode next to Aladdin and Harry.

"I'll teach you some manners!" They retorted, knocking Aladdin and Harry down.

Aladdin, Harry, Abu and Hedwig landed in a mud puddle. The villagers laughed, but Hermione and the team was furious. They left the crowd and stopped behind Aladdin and Harry.

"Look at that guys," Aladdin said, looking at the princes. "It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends."

"Oh, in this case I'd say **four** rear ends!" Harry added.

That insulted both the princes and their horses, and the horses stopped.

"**You** are a worthless street rat, you were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." The princes retorted.

"Don't you dare call our son a rat!" Lily glared, even though the princes couldn't hear them.

Aladdin, Harry, and Hermione and the rest of the team also got really angry. Hedwig almost flew after the princes to attack them but Harry stopped her, not wanting her to get hurt. Instead, Aladdin and Harry prepared to chase after the princes, but the princes went through the palace gates which closed on Aladdin and Harry. Abu and Hedwig caught up with them.

"We're not worthless!" Aladdin and Harry snapped. "And we don't have fleas! Come on Abu (Hedwig), let's go home."

Actually, they might have fleas...they scratched their heads anyway.

"Those two definitely don't act like royalty." Dongwa said with disgust, sending a raspberry at the door.

Dongwa then sent another one over his shoulder as Rip turned around.

Hermione and the team followed Aladdin and Harry as they went through streets and up roof ladders.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Riffraff, street rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy? No siree  
They'd find out

There's so much more to me

When they reached Aladdin's home, Rip and the others found out that they couldn't fit through the doorway. Surprisingly, they couldn't even go through the wall either! Rip turned on the communicator so that Hermione could ask Boss what was going on, but all Boss said was that they were supposed to hang up on the roof.

"I hate it when Boss does something like this." Hermione muttered as Rip flew to the roof.

Abu ran to a pillow, rolled his hat onto a bottle, and lay down to go to sleep. Hedwig flew to a perch and settled in. Aladdin and Harry wrapped a blanket around their pets as they finished singing.

"Someday guys, things are gonna change." Aladdin said. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems again."


	4. A Royal Pain and a Royal Problem

Now, I know Camera didn't go to the palace, but he didn't have too, my regular camera, Regular, was already there! Here's what he recorded from the palace:

The princes barged through the doors that led to the backyard, and stormed past the sultan and his dog inside the palace. The Superwolf Watchers recognized the sultan's dog instantly: he was my dad Steve!

"I have never been so insulted!" The princes said angrily.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Sultan and Steve asked; Sultan looked almost nervous, but Steve looked glad.

"Good luck marrying them off!" The princes snapped.

Not only Sultan but also Steve and the Superwolf Watchers could see that the human prince's pants were torn at the rear.

"Jasmine (Miranda)." Sultan and Steve muttered, except Steve said it in an amused tone and Sultan said it in an annoyed tone.

They then walked outside to where Jasmine, Sultan's daughter, and I were: at the fountain. Jasmine wore a blue, sleeveless two-piece outfit and I wore a green version with short-sleeves.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" Sultan called. "Jasmine…."

A growling tiger stopped Sultan and Steve in their tracks! No worries, it was just Jasmine's pet tiger Rajah.

"Confound it Rajah!" Sultan said angrily, noticing that he had a piece of the prince's pants in his mouth.

Sultan tried to pull the piece of pants out, but only succeeded in getting half of it.

"And I thought domestic cats were a pain in the ass." Steve muttered to himself, smiling.

A.N. Back home we have three cats and dad doesn't get along with the two younger ones very well.

"So this is why both Prince Achmeds stormed out." Sultan said sternly to Jasmine and I.

Prince Achmed, both the human and dog, had the same vanity as Gaston from the last Adventure so you can understand Jasmine and my refusals…even if Sultan didn't.

"Oh father (Sultan)," Jasmine and I smiled as Jasmine took the rest of the cloth out of Rajah's mouth. "Rajah was just playing with them. Weren't you Rajah? You were just playing with those overdressed self-absorbed Prince Achmeds weren't you?"

The three of us chuckled until we saw Sultan frowning at us. Jasmine and I quickly cleared our throats.

"Dearest," Sultan said. "You and Miranda have…" Sultan gave Steve a warning look.

"…Got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call…." Steve continued reluctantly with Sultan, but only because of the warning look; truthfully, he agreed with Jasmine and I on this suitor business.

"Father can you please leave Steve and Miranda out of this?" Jasmine interrupted. "You know they have nothing to do with our laws, they're not even from our own time era."

"Freedom!" I said before Sultan could answer. "Come on dad, lets get out of here!"

Steve, also relieved, followed me towards some nearby plants. Sultan would have protested but my dad and I were already out of earshot.

"The law says you…" Sultan continued on, addressing only Jasmine this time.

"…Must be married to a prince…." Jasmine continued exasperatedly with Sultan.

"…By your next birthday." Sultan finished.

"The law is wrong." Jasmine said.

"You've only got three more days." Sultan said desperately.

"Father, I hate being forced into this, if I do marry, I want it to be for love." Jasmine said as she took out one of her pet doves from the dovecote and gently hugged it.

"Jasmine, it's not only this law." Sultan explained. "I'm not going to be around forever and well I, I just want to be sure you're taken care of, provided for."

Sultan took the dove from Jasmine and put it back into the dovecote as he said this.

"Please try to understand," Jasmine protested. "I've never done a thing on my own, I've never had any real friends…"

Rajah and I looked angry at this point, though my anger was more of a teasing anger instead of a genuine anger.

"…Except you Rajah and you too Miranda." Jasmine smirked. "I've never even been outside the palace walls." She finished protesting.

Deciding to give Jasmine support, I went back to the fountain.

"But Jasmine, you're a princess." Sultan said. "And Miranda you too are a princess as long as you're in my palace so you'd better obey the law too."

"Then maybe we don't want to be princesses anymore!" Jasmine and I retorted, angrily splashing the water in the fountain and getting Sultan a little wet.

Angry and almost at a lost for retorts, Sultan gave up and went back towards the palace. He then groaned angrily

"Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" Sultan said sternly to Rajah.

Rajah looked confused, but that was understandable. He didn't even have a mate yet.

Jasmine at first glared to herself and then went over to the dovecote and set the doves free.

"Sultan you can't talk to my daughter like that, you're not her father!" Steve said sternly, catching up with Sultan.

"Even so as long as the two of you live in my palace you're under the law of Agrabah and should obey it." Sultan retorted. "I know your time era has different rules about this but until you two leave Agrabah you both shall obey my rules."

"Ah go back to playing with your toys!" Steve retorted before leaving. "Maybe some childlike activities will knock some sense into you!"

Sultan grumbled to himself before going to his model of Agrabah.


	5. Escape and an Interesting Meeting

Jasmine and I, wearing commoner cloaks and hoods, went outside and started to climb a tree. Suddenly, something held Jasmine back. We looked down and saw that it was Rajah holding on to her cloak. He obviously didn't want us to leave.

"Oh I'm sorry Rajah," Jasmine said. "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you."

"Bye Rajah." I said, patting him on the muzzle.

Jasmine and I climbed the tree again – Rajah helped by giving Jasmine a boost up – and we climbed over the wall.

"Bye." Jasmine and I whispered to Rajah.

Rajah sadly lay down by the tree.

_The next morning…_

Aladdin and Harry, in the marketplace, were on top of an awning covering a melon stand. Our friends were on a roof, watching them in action.

"Okay Abu, go!" Aladdin said.

Abu saluted, and hung down by his tail to grab a melon.

"Try this, your tastebuds will dance and sing!" The melon merchant said to people walking by...then he noticed Abu. "Hey! Get your, get your paws off that!" The melon merchant ordered.

"Blah-blah-blah-blah!" Abu chattered back mockingly.

"Why you! Get away from here you, you accursed filthy thief!" The melon merchant snapped.

The melon merchant managed to get the melon away from Abu, but while he was doing that Aladdin grabbed another one from behind the merchant. The merchant was going to put his melon back, but then he noticed that the one Aladdin grabbed was missing. Confused, he looked back at Abu.

"Bye-bye." Abu tipped his hat.

At that point, Hedwig, who was gone at the time, came back with a couple of poultry drumsticks for Harry and herself.

"Nice goin' Abu." Aladdin said as he split the melon in half. "Breakfast is served."

"All right!" Abu chattered.

Aladdin, Harry, and their pets ate.

Camera sensed someone familiar nearby, so he flew down to where Jasmine and I were. As we were walking along, other merchants were crying their wares:

"Pretty lady buy a pot, no finer pot in brass or silver!"

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and beans! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace? Pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"Fresh fish! We catch them you buy them!"

"Oh no," Jasmine and I said to the fish merchant, backing away. "I don't think so."

Jasmine and I accidentally bumped into a fire-eater and caused him to swallow the fire the wrong way.

"Oh excuse me." Jasmine said.

The fire-eater only made choking sounds, hit himself in the chest with his fist, and breathed the fire back out like a dragon.

Aladdin and Harry noticed us. Harry pointed me out to our friends, but Aladdin just watched us, Jasmine in particular.

"I'm really, very sorry." Jasmine continued.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I agreed.

"Wow." Aladdin almost sighed.

Harry smirked to the rest of the team and jerked a thumb at Aladdin. Hermione and the team smiled back, knowing what Harry was signaling: Aladdin had fallen in love with Jasmine!

"Hello?" Abu said as he waved a hand in front of Aladdin's face, trying to get his attention; no luck.

Aladdin and my friends watched as we all saw a poor boy and his puppy looking longingly at the apples at another stand.

"Oh you must be hungry," Jasmine and I said gently, handing them a couple of apples. "Here you go."

"You'd better be able to pay for that!" The apple merchant and his dog warned.

"Pay?" Jasmine and I repeated, confused.

"No one steals from my cart!" The apple merchants said sternly, grabbing Jasmine and I by our right hand/paw.

"Oh I-I'm sorry sir, we don't have any money." Jasmine and I said apologetically.

"Thief!" The apple merchants cried angrily.

"Please, if-if you let us go to the palace I can get some from...from the Sultans!" Jasmine and I said nervously as we broke free.

However, the apple merchants grabbed us again.

"Hey let go!" I protested.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The apple merchants said angrily, raising a couple of daggers.

They were about to chop our right hand/paw off!

"No! No please!" Jasmine and I pleaded, horrified.

Luckily, Aladdin and Harry intercepted.

"Oh thank you kind sir I'm so glad you found her." Aladdin and Harry said, handing the daggers to me and Jasmine. "I've been looking all over for you!" They said sternly to Jasmine and I.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine and I whispered to them.

"Just play along." Aladdin and Harry whispered back.

"You know this girl?" The apple merchants asked.

I quickly took the daggers at this point and set them down in a booth.

"Sadly yes, she is my sister." Aladdin and Harry sighed. "She's a little crazy." They waved their fingers in front of their ears in a circular motion.

Jasmine and I let out an insulted gasp.

"She said she knew the Sultans." The apple merchants glared, grabbing Aladdin and Harry by their vests and spinning them around so that they switched places.

Aladdin and Harry broke free, amused. Harry tried not to laugh.

"They think the monkey and owl are the Sultans." Aladdin chuckled under his breath as he pointed to Abu and Hedwig.

Abu and Hedwig were on the ground at this point and Abu quickly took his hand out of a pocket before he was caught stealing. Understanding what Aladdin and Harry were up to, Jasmine and I played along

"Oh wise Sultan," Jasmine and I bowed to Abu and Hedwig with fake senselessness. "How may I serve you?"

Abu and Hedwig chattered/hooted something as they patted us on the head. Hermione and the team either facepalmed or tried not to laugh.

"Tragic isn't it?" Aladdin and Harry said as they used their back foot/paw to grab a couple apples and pass it to their hands. "But no harm done." They tossed the apples to the merchants. "Now come along sis, time to go see the doctor."

Oh hello doctor," Jasmine and I said with the same senselessness to a camel. "How are you?"

"No no no, not that one," Aladdin and Harry said through their teeth. "Come on 'Sultans'."

Abu and Hedwig bowed, causing stuff that Abu stole to fall out of his vest.

"What, what?" The apple merchants said, noticing this. "Come back here you thieves!"

We all quickly ran away…except for Hedwig and those riding Rip obviously since Hedwig and Rip were flying.

_Later…._

We soon had reached the steps of roofs that led to Aladdin's home. Hermione and the team and I laughed about Aladdin and Harry's trick along the way. We also talked about how none of us knew where Ron W was. We were concerned, but not worried since we knew that Boss wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Almost there." Aladdin said as he helped Jasmine onto a roof.

Jasmine almost lost her footing but Aladdin caught her. They stared at each other for a second and then Jasmine pulled away.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine said.

Uh, forget it." Aladdin replied. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace huh?" He asked as he and Harry vaulted over a gap between two roofs with two poles of wood.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine smiled.

"Heh, well, you do kind of stand out." Aladdin smiled.

That remark was a little too obvious, even Jasmine could tell that Aladdin liked her. She seemed to like him back too since she was smiling at him.

"I mean, uh, you and your dog don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." Aladdin quickly added, catching himself.

He and Harry created a couple of bridges for Jasmine and I out of planks of wood, but we had already vaulted over the gap with a couple of different poles of wood.

"Hmm, we're fast learners." Jasmine smiled as we tossed them the poles.

Jasmine and I continued on.

"Wow." Abu chattered, shocked, as his mouth hung open.

Harry dropped the pole he caught onto the roof and caught up with me, Hermione and the team too. Aladdin, however, stared after us for a few seconds.

"Hey." Aladdin said to himself, impressed.

He then gave the pole he was holding to Abu and caught up with Jasmine. Abu bitterly tossed the pole away.

"Come on, this way." Aladdin said as he led us toward his home

Hermione and the team, once more, had to go to the roof. They ended up in the middle so they never heard what went on inside.

"Watch your head there, careful." Aladdin and Harry said, leading Jasmine and I under some beams.

"Is this where you live?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep, just me, Harry, Hedwig and Abu." Aladdin said. "Come and go as we please."

"That sounds fabulous." Jasmine said.

"It's not much, but it's got a great view." Aladdin said as he pulled back the curtains. "Wow, the palace looks pretty amazing huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Jasmine replied dryly, sitting down.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, and have servants and valets." Aladdin thought out loud.

"Oh sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Jasmine said bitterly.

"That's better than here, you're always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Aladdin said as he absentmindedly took an apple from Abu

"You're not free to make your own choices." Jasmine continued.

"Sometimes you feel so…" Aladdin continued.

"You're just…" Jasmine said almost at the same time.

"…Trapped." They both said together.

They looked at each other awkwardly but soon formed smiles on their faces. Abu had grabbed another apple but Aladdin grabbed that apple and tossed it to her with his shoulder. Abu obviously was not happy about that.

"So, where're you from?" Aladdin asked.

"What does it matter, Miranda and I ran away and we're not going back." Jasmine said.

"Really, how come?" Aladdin asked, taking a bite out of his apple and then giving it to Abu.

Abu again was mad, but forced a smile and snuck behind Aladdin and Jasmine as Aladdin sat down next to her.

"My father's forcing us to get married." Jasmine explained.

"Oh that's…that's awful." Aladdin said. "Abu!"

Abu was trying to steal Jasmine's apple. Caught, he instead angrily chattered.

"What?" Jasmine smirked, amused.

"Uh, Abu says uh…that's not fair." Aladdin said.

Considering the look on Abu's face, that was a false translation. Harry and I smiled at each other, amused. We then winked at each other, knowing that more than an attraction was developing between Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Oh did he?" Jasmine smiled, knowing it was really Aladdin who was saying it.

"Yeah, of course." Aladdin smiled.

"And does 'Abu' have anything else to say?" Jasmine asked teasingly.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he can do to help." Aladdin moved closer to Jasmine.

"Oh boy." Abu chattered to himself, resting his chin on his fist annoyed.

"Tell him that's very sweet." Jasmine smiled as she and Aladdin looked at each other….

"HERE YOU ARE!"

Startled, we turned to where the voice came from: it was the guards and guard dogs!

"They're after us! They're after you?" Aladdin, Jasmine, Harry and I all said at once.

The guards and guard dogs started chopping their way in.

"Father (Sultan) must have sent them…." Jasmine and I both said.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin and Harry asked.

"What?" Jasmine and I said.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Jasmine and I said after a short pause.

"Then jump!"

Aladdin and Harry pulled us through the window, Abu and Hedwig on their shoulders, and we fell. Fortunately, after ripping through an awning we landed on a soft pile of sand. Hermione and the team had decided to give Aladdin and Jasmine privacy so they were too busy playing games to notice what was going on.

"You know," I said with fake seriousness. "I think I prefer modern day fire escapes."

Harry and I laughed as we and our 'owners' started to run, but more guards and guard dogs cut us off! The head guard and his dog grabbed Aladdin and Harry.

"We just keep running into each other don't we street rat?" The head guards, Razoul and his dog, teased.

Abu and Hedwig pulled their hats over their eyes again and Aladdin and Harry jabbed them in the stomachs. This allowed Aladdin, Jasmine, Harry and I to run away but unfortunately there were too many guards blocking the exit.

"Run! Go get out of here!" Aladdin and Harry said to us as we doubled-back.

Razoul and his dog - I never learned his name - tossed Abu and Hedwig into a couple of urns. Razoul and his dog then grabbed Aladdin and Harry by their vests.

"It's the dungeon for you boy!" Razoul and his dog declared as they tossed Aladdin and Harry into the arms of the other guards and guard dogs.

"Let them go!" Jasmine and I said to Razoul and his dog, pounding them on the arms.

"Lookee here men, a street mouse!" Razoul and his dog joked, knocking us down.

Jasmine and I got up and pulled down our hoods.

"Unhand them, by order of the princesses." We ordered.

"Princess Jasmine (Miranda)." Razoul and his dog said, a little surprised, as they bowed.

The rest of the guards and guard dogs bowed too and forced Aladdin and Harry to bow.

"The princesses?" Aladdin and Harry said to themselves.

"The princesses?" Abu and Hedwig chattered/hooted, peeping out of the urn.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" Razoul and his dog asked Jasmine and I. "And with these street rats?"

"That is no your concern, do as we command release them." Jasmine and I ordered.

Actually I growled it instead of ordered it, and I continued growling to the head guard's dog after I said that. I never trusted the guards' dogs and with good reason. The head guard's dog cowered a little, since he never saw me so angry.

"I would princess, except my orders come from Jafar." Razoul explained. "You will have to take it up with him."

"Believe me we will." Jasmine said bitterly as I continued growling.

_Back at the palace…_

Jafar was our fathers' trusted advisor. Both the human and the dog have the same name so Jafar will refer to the human and Jafar D will refer to the dog. Also, they both have cobra shaped staffs, which used to creep me out.

"Jafar!" Jasmine and I called as we walked into a room

Jafar and Jafar D were strangely facing a wall, but for some reason their pet parrot Iago wasn't with them.

"Oh, princess," Jafar and Jafar D turned around. "How may we be of service to you?"

"The guards just took a couple of boys from the market, on your orders." Jasmine and I said sternly.

"Your father (Sultan) has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah, the boys were criminals." Jafar and Jafar D explained.

"What was their crime?"

"Why kidnapping the princesses of course." Jafar and Jafar D said in an obvious tone.

"They didn't kidnap us, we ran away." Jasmine and I explained exasperatedly.

"Oh dear. Oh how frightfully upsetting, had I but known." Jafar and Jafar D sounded upset.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine and I asked, confused.

"Sadly, the boys' sentence has already been carried out." Jafar and Jafar D explained.

"What sentence?"

"Death."

Jasmine and I gasped!

"By beheading." Jafar and Jafar D added.

"No." Jasmine and I gasped as Jasmine collapsed onto a backless chair and I sat down on the floor.

"I am exceedingly sorry princesses." Jafar and Jafar D said, comfortingly putting his hands/paws on our shoulders.

I snapped at Jafar D, causing him to let go.

"How could you?" Jasmine and I whispered angrily before rushing outside, upset.

A few minutes later Rajah found us sobbing by the fountain.

"It's all our fault Rajah," Jasmine said. "I didn't even know his name."

"Harry no." I said to myself. "I was supposed to protect you."

Jasmine sobbed into Rajah's front leg, who put his other front leg around her comfortingly.

I believed Harry really was dead because the dogs that hang out with the guards were lackeys of the Wolf Stone Devil. I figured it out during my time in the palace because I had learned what devils in general smelled like during the last Adventure (it was my first time personally meeting one). Since Wolf Devils were working with the guards who wanted Aladdin dead then that mean that they were after Harry so, well, you know. The only ones who could order them to not kill or even harm Harry were Jafar, Jafar D, Sultan, Steve, and Razoul.


	6. Lies and Deceit

The Superwolf Watchers learned right away that Jafar and Jafar D lied about Aladdin and Harry thanks to Camera. Aladdin and Harry were still alive and still in the dungeon they were put in minutes ago. They tried to free themselves but they were tightly bound to the wall by their wrists.

"She was the princess, I can't believe it." Aladdin muttered to himself. "I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

Harry was about to say something comforting-

"You hoo, Aladdin, hello!" Abu chattered from a window.

Aladdin and Harry looked up and saw Abu and Hedwig. They also noticed that Abu and Hedwig brought Hermione and the team with them.

"Guys! Down here!" Aladdin and Harry said. "Come on help us out of these."

Abu and the others came down, way down since it was a tall dungeon. Jenny used a laser on Harry's wall handcuffs. Abu instead scolded Aladdin and started imitating Jasmine mockingly.

"AH PHOOEY!" Abu chattered, tossing his arms in disgust.

"Hey she was in trouble." Aladdin shrugged. "Aw she was worth it." He sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Abu took a lock-pick out of his vest, and began to work on Aladdin's handcuffs.

"Don't worry Abu I'll never see her again." Aladdin said. "I'm a street rat remember and there's a law. She's got to marry a prince."

Abu rolled his eyes but he continued picking the lock. He then succeeded and Aladdin lowered his arms.

"She deserves a prince." Aladdin added.

"Tah-dah!" Abu said proudly, only to grow solemn as he realized that Aladdin was sad.

"I'm a, I'm a fool." Aladdin hung his head.

Harry was about to say something again-

"You're only a fool if you give up boy." Someone said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Aladdin and Harry asked.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself." An old man and old dog said together, each sporting a cane. "But together, perhaps we can be more."

"I'm listening." Aladdin said.

Harry remained silent, not trusting the old man and dog.

"There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." The old man and dog said, holding out rubies that glowed. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess I'd wager." They added, winking, as they put the rubies back into their robes and hobbled away.

"But the law says that only a prince can…." Aladdin started to point out.

"You've heard of the golden rule haven't you?" The old man and dog interrupted, going back to Aladdin and Harry. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He added, laughing a weird wheezing laugh that caused his mouth to stretch far and show his ugly teeth.

"So why would you want to share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Aladdin and Harry asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." The old man and dog explained.

"Uh, one problem: it's out there, we're in here." Aladdin pointed out.

"Yeah, we can't get out." Harry agreed.

The old man and dog shook their heads.

"Things aren't always what they seem." They said as the old man pushed a part of a wall open with his cane: it was a secret passageway! "Do we have a deal?" They asked.

Everyone except for Eddy was reluctant – Ed and Double-Dee were more than a little scared – but it seemed to be the only way out of the dungeon, so Aladdin and Harry agreed.

_Somewhere in the desert…._

After a long journey, the old man and dog stopped everyone in front of a hill. They took out a golden scarab, which split in half and imbedded itself into the hill. Instantly a giant tiger head rose into the air! It was a magical cave!

_"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?"_ The tiger cave said, startling even Rudy, Snap, and Scrappy.

"Uh, it is I, Aladdin (Harry)." Aladdin and Harry said.

Abu was hiding in Aladdin's vest at the time while Hedwig rested nervously on Harry's shoulder.

_"PROCEED, TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP."_

Well, that sure sounded like a threat. Hermione and the team, and Abu and Hedwig too, more than a little nervous.

"Remember my boy," The old man and dog said. "Fetch me my lamp, and then you shall have your reward."

"Come on Abu (Hedwig)." Aladdin and Harry said.

Some members of the team wanted to join them into the cave, but Hermione preferred making sure that the old man and dog wouldn't pull any tricks. The team except for Eddy (who wanted to get the treasure obviously) agreed, so Rip set up a screen as Camera joined Aladdin and Harry into the cave. They went down a long staircase, and then walked into a room filled with unimaginable treasures of gold and jewels.

"Would you look at that?" Aladdin said. "Just a handful of this stuff would makes us richer than the sultans."

"Yeah." Harry agreed, looking around.

Harry normally wouldn't care about riches, but this treasure room would amaze even a non-greedy person. Abu suddenly rushed over to a jewel.

"Abu!" Aladdin and Harry cried.

Abu stopped.

"Don't touch anything, we gotta find those lamps." Aladdin said sternly.

Disappointed, Abu sulked after them, not noticing that the rug he was on and another nearby rug picked themselves up. The rug Abu had been on was a mix of purple, red, and gold and had mostly swirly designs. The nearby rug was red and gold and had a lion on it.

Abu and Hedwig, sensing something behind them, turned around, but the rugs collapsed onto the ground. The second time that happened, the rugs rolled themselves up.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" Abu chattered, pulling on Aladdin's pant leg.

Hedwig hooted the same way, using Harry's name instead of course.

"Abu (Hedwig) would you knock it off?" Aladdin and Harry said.

Abu and Hedwig gave up for the moment. The rugs tiptoed over towards Abu and Hedwig and flew into the air. They then pulled Abu and Hedwig's tails from in the air and Abu and Heddwig immediately turned around. The rugs did it again and Au and Hedwig turned around again, Abu in a fighting pose and Hedwig with her feathers ruffled. One rug then picked up Abu's hat and put it on without being noticed. Abu and Hedwig gave up. Then when the rugs reached for Abu and Hedwig they finally spotted them. Abu and Hedwig rushed over and practically attacked Aladdin and Harry, chattering and hooting their names panically.

"Abu (Hedwig) what are you crazy?" Aladdin and Harry cried.

They then noticed the carpets.

"A magic carpet!" They gasped, amazed.

"I thought wizards knew about magic carpets." Aladdin said to Harry.

"I've never seen one, the British use broomsticks." Harry explained.

"Oh."

"Come on, come on out, we not gonna hurt you." Aladdin and Harry said to the carpets.

The carpets came out and the purple one picked up Abu's hat, dusted it off, and attempted to return it. Abu ran up Aladdin, chattering angrily.

"Hey take it easy Abu they're not gonna bite." Aladdin said, taking Abu's hat. "Thanks."

Abu took back his hat and chattered an insult to the carpets. The carpets sadly walked away.

"Hey wait a minute don't go," Aladdin and Harry both said. "Maybe you can help us."

The carpets looked very happy about that: they not only pumped their tassels in the air excitedly but also spun happily around Aladdin and Harry.

"See, we're trying to find these lamps…." Aladdin and Harry began.

The carpets flew ahead, signaling for Aladdin and Harry to follow them.

"I think they know where they are." Aladdin said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

They went through caves, more caves, and soon they finally came to a large cave with a broken stalagmite in the middle of a pool.

"Wait here." Aladdin and Harry told their pets as they started on the path of stones that led to the stalagmite.

Along the way, Harry warned Aladdin that the pool was lava, not water, which is what Aladdin originally thought since the light in the cave made the lava look blue like a pool of water. Unfortunately, what they didn't notice was that a large ruby in the hands of a statue was luring Abu. Hedwig and the carpets noticed Abu and tried to keep him away by grabbing his tail. Aladdin and Harry soon reached the top where the lamp was.

"Bronze?" Harry said, recognizing the metal that the lamps were made out of.

Bronze? That's the same metal as the lamp that the merchant was trying to sell us was made out of! In fact...it was the same lamp! Well one of them anyway. The other one looked similar but had a small bone on the top.

"This is it?" Aladdin and Harry said, taking the lamps. "This is what we came all the way down here to…." They had just noticed Abu. "Abu! NOOO!" They cried

Too late, Hedwig and the carpets couldn't keep their grip on Abu any longer and he grabbed the ruby!

_"INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! AND NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"_ A voice, most likely the cave's, said.

Abu thought putting the ruby back would stop the danger, but instead the statue and ruby melted and fire rose up from where the lamps used to be! Aladdin and Harry rushed back down the stairs, but the stairs smoothed out and flung them towards the lava! Fortunately the carpets caught them in time. Abu tried to run towards Aladdin, but unfortunately the lava was slurping up the stones! Luckily, Aladdin grabbed Abu before his stone was swallowed. Hedwig too flew towards Harry, but a shot of lava hit her on a wing, causing her to fall! Harry fortunately caught her just in time, but the lava burn on her wing made it impossible for her to ever fly again.

"Nice catch." Aladdin commented, impressed.

Harry just smiled. Suddenly Abu let out a frightened screech! A giant wave of lava was heading right for them!

"Whoa!" Aladdin cried. "Guys let's move!"

Flying away from the lava, the carpets flew through various passageways. Abu became very panicky during the ride, especially after dodging a fallen boulder.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried, trying to keep Abu off his head. "Abu this is no time to panic!"

"Uh, Aladdin?" Harry said nervously.

They were heading right for a wall!

"Start panicking." Aladdin almost squeaked.

Luckily, there was an unseen drop between the carpets and the wall, and that's where they all spun down. The carpets then flew through a doorway, and then through the room of treasures while dodging lava pillars that shot up from the floor. A couple lava pillars even looked like hands that wanted to grab them! Outside, a storm brewed as the tiger head roared with apparent pain.

The carpets then flew Aladdin, Harry, and their pets to the opening, but a boulder caught the carpets! This caused Aladdin and Harry to land on what was left of the stairs. And for some strange reason Harry couldn't keep his grip on the stairs!

"Help us out!" Aladdin and Harry called to the old man and dog.

"Throw me the lamp!" The old man and dog called back.

"We can't hold on, give me your hand (paw)!"

"First give me the lamp!" The old man and dog called down.

After a brief struggle, Aladdin and Harry did.

"Yes! At last!" The old man and dog cheered, holding the lamps high into the air.

The old man and dog then put the lamps in their robes. As they were doing that Abu and Hedwig were trying to use the canes to save Aladdin and Harry. The old man and dog shockingly kicked Abu and Hedwig out of the way!

"What are you doing?" Aladdin and Harry asked as the old man and dog grabbed their arms.

"Giving you your reward!" The old man and dog replied, holding up a dagger! "Your eternal reward!" They added, their voice unexpectedly becoming younger and deeper!

Everyone was horrified! The traitors prepared to strike, but Abu and Hedwig bit them on the arm, causing them to let go of Aladdin and Harry…and Aladdin and Harry started to fall! The old man threw Abu down, but the old dog prepared to strike Hedwig! Suddenly, someone else flew down from behind our friends and attacked the old dog right in the face!

"Jasmine!" Hermione cried. "Miranda's pet owl!" She explained to the others.

A.N. My owl will be referred to as Jasmine O in this story to avoid confusion. She's a snowy owl like Hedwig.

The old dog suddenly threw Hedwig down!

"Hedwig!" Jasmine O cried.

Everyone, even Hermione, was stunned to find out that Jasmine O could talk! Only Rip wasn't stunned.

Jasmine O flew down and caught Hedwig in mid-air. Luckily, the two carpets had already broke free from the boulder and caught Harry, Aladdin, and Abu. Jasmine O flew Hedwig to a safe area, set up Regular – which Jasmine O pulled out of her bag – and ordered Camera to leave. Camera left just in time, as he flew out of the cave's mouth, the cave collapsed into the ground. The old man and dog then suddenly…pulled off their beards! They were in disguise the whole time!

"If we weren't ghosts…." Molly said angrily as the rest of the team yelled insults at the traitors.

"It's mine," The (fake!) old man and dog said, reaching into their pockets. "It's all mine, I…. Where is it? No. NOOO!"

They were searching for the lamps, but they had lost them.

_Back at the palace..._

My secret camera Secret recorded this:

Sultan and Steve saw Jasmine and I in our bedrooms looking sad.

"Jasmine (Miranda)?" They asked.

"Dearest what's wrong?" Sultan asked.

"Jafar has done something terrible." Jasmine and I replied.

"He did...why am I not surprised?" Steve said, sympathetic yet sarcastic.

"Now there, there my dear we'll set it right." Sultan said, comfortingly putting his arm around Jasmine. " Now tell us everything."


	7. A Magical Discovery

Abu rushed up to Aladdin and tried to rouse him. Luckily, Aladdin and Harry woke up as the carpets lifted them into a sitting position.

"My head." Aladdin and Harry moaned

Jasmine O flew towards Harry with Hedwig on her back. Harry looked disapprovingly at Hedwig's wing: the lava had burnt all the feathers off and left a red burn all over the wing.

"Here," Jasmine O said as she took a bottle out of her bag. "Try some Magical Aloe-Vera."

"Thanks." Harry said - then he almost dropped the bottle. "You can…?"

"Talk?" Jasmine O finished, smiling. "Yup, Miranda gave me that talking spell of hers, although like her being a human in disguise I had to keep it a secret."

Harry had put some of the Aloe-Vera on Hedwig's wing during this, and to his amazement Hedwig's feathers grew back. Instantly Hedwig got up and started flying around! Harry would have thanked Jasmine O, but he was still too shocked about Jasmine O talking. Jasmine O understood, so she just smiled. Aladdin at first looked at the whole scene in amazement, then he looked up: there was no way out.

"We're trapped." Aladdin said.

Harry and Jasmine O looked up too and frowned.

"Those two-faced sons of a jackal (vulture)!" He and Harry cried out in anger.

Abu made a fighting pose as he made a sort of chattering/growling noise. Aladdin stared at Harry.

"Miranda's a dog lover," Harry explained. "If I ever used a dog as an insult she'd get angry with me."

"Oh." Aladdin said, then he sighed: "Whoever they were, they're long gone with those lamps."

"Ta-Da!" Jasmine O said as she and Abu held out the lamps!

Abu had grabbed the lamp the 'old' man had when he bit him and hid it into his vest. Jasmine O grabbed the other lamp when she attacked the 'old' dog and then hid it into her bag when she flew down to save Hedwig.

"Why you hairy (feathery) little thief." Aladdin and Harry said affectionately, taking the lamps.

"They look like such beat up worthless pieces of junk." Aladdin said looking at the lamps. "Hey, hey I think there's something written here…." He then just looked at his lamp.

"There's something written on this one too." Harry added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to make out." Harry rubbed his lamp slightly,

"Same with this lamp." Aladdin rubbed his lamp slightly.

Suddenly the lamps started glowing, shaking, and jumping! Fireworks sprayed right out of the lamp! Blue smoke then poured out of Aladdin's lamp, while white smoke poured out of Harry's! Abu, Hedwig, Jasmine O, and the carpets immediately hid behind a rock. When the blue smoke cleared in its place was a blue guy with a ponytail, earring, goatee, and a wispy tail instead of legs! In place of the white smoke was a white wolf with a wispy tail instead of legs and a tail! They both also wore gold bracelets, and the guy had a red sash between his body and tail.

"OY!" The guy and wolf both said. "TEEEN-THOUSAND YEEEEAARS will give you **such** a crick in the neck! Hang on a second."

The guy hung Aladdin and Harry on a couple of rocks protruding from the cave wall, and after that the wolf zapped a couple of pillows under them. Then the guy and the wolf twisted their heads as if they didn't have any necks! They probably didn't, there was nothing between their heads and the rest of their bodies!

"Does it feel good to be out of there!" The guy and wolf said, using their tails as microphones. "I'm tellin' ya nice to be back ladies and gentlemen, hi where're you from? What's your name?"

The purple carpet and Abu pulled Aladdin down while the red and gold carpet pulled Harry down.

"Uh, Aladdin (Harry)." Aladdin and Harry replied into the microphone, bewildered.

"Aladdin (Harry)." The guy and wolf said; after that, the wolf froze.

"Hello Aladdin, nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al'? Or maybe just 'Din'? Or how about 'Laddie'? Sounds like 'here boy!'. *Whistles* Come on Laddie!" The guy continued.

At the same time the guy said Aladdin's name, a neon sign reading Aladdin appeared. Then the sign only showed the letters that corresponded to each of the guy's suggested nicknames. When the guy reached the Laddie nickname he took on Scottish attire – complete with cane – then, after the whistle, dropped the cane, turned into a dog, and grabbed the cane.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Aladdin said; Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry?" The wolf suddenly said.

Harry froze at that until he recognized the wolf's voice.

"Ron?" Harry said.

The wolf shrunk so that he was Harry's size.

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

The wolf was indeed Ron W! Harry and Ron W greeted each other, but Harry was still so bewildered that he went back to Aladdin to mull things over. Ron W didn't blame him.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The guy said as he poofed back into his original form in a puff of 'smoke'.

Extremely startled, Abu quickly clambered onto Aladdin's back with a screech and panicked for a bit. Hedwig's feathers ruffled, but Jasmine O had seen stranger things so she remained calm.

"Oh sorry Cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur." The guy added.

"Yo rug man!" The guy then noticed the purple carpet. "Haven't seen you in a millennia, give me some tassel! Hey, yow-yow!" The guy said as he and the purple carpet did a kind of greeting with their fingers/tassels.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master," The guy added to Aladdin. "Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait, wait a minute! I'm, your master?" Aladdin said.

"That's right! He can be taught!" The guy said, putting a diploma and graduation hat onto Aladdin.

"Oh, a new carpet, must be because I've got a partner." The guy noticed the red and gold carpet.

"With a master." Ron W added.

"Wait, I'm your master Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just started this gig. Spent the last ten-thousand years training...this world's timeline, not ours." Ron W explained. "So..."

"What would you wish of us?" The guy and Ron W said. "The ever impressive, the looooong-contaaaaaaiiined, the often imitated, but never: duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated."

As they were saying this, the guy and Ron W turned into Arnold Schwarzenegger, pretended to be stuck in a plastic box, became a Señor Wences with dummy replicas of themselves, and duplicated themselves with each 'duplicate'…which was obviously ironic.

"GENIES OF THE LAAAAAMPS! Right here from the lamp, right here for your wish fulfillment." Genie and Ron W added, imitating Ed Sullivan at that last sentence as a crowd of Genies and Ron Ws cheered.

GENIES?

"Whoa, whoa…wish fulfillment?" Aladdin and Harry said.

"Three wishes to be exact and ixnay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it, three. Uno dos tres." Genie and Ron W said, turning into a couple of casino machines and coming out as three (or six, depending on how you were counting it) Mexicans at the count.

"No substitutions exchanges or refunds." Genie added, imitating Groucho Marx.

See, after doing these movies with his brothers, Groucho started his own quiz show, and every time the contestants said the secret word, a duck puppet would drop down with a hundred dollars in its beak. In fact, Ron W imitated that very duck, and held the secret word 'refund' in his beak. It was easy to tell that the duck was Ron W because the duck had wolf ears. They then turned back into their genie selves.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Aladdin said; Harry nodded in agreement despite Ron W being there.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here." Genie and Ron W said, rising into the air and growing larger. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst we illuminate the possibilities."

Genie and Ron W rested Aladdin and Harry onto a rock and literally 'illuminated'.

GENIE AND RON W:  
Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say:

Mister Aladdin (Harry), sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no

During these lines, Genie and Ron W brought the forty thieves into existence as if they were a pack of cards. The thieves surrounded Aladdin and Harry with their swords unsheathed, but before they could attack Genie attached his arms to Aladdin, Ron W attached his arms to Harry, and both sets of arms knocked the thieves away. Suddenly a boxing ring poofed around them as Aladdin and Harry absentmindedly picked up where the genies left off on swinging their arms around. Then Genie and Ron W turned into fire-rockets, and swooshed through the air, both of them exploding into firework faces. Mini Genie and Mini Ron W then popped in front of Aladdin and Harry, made their arms rub the lamps, then grew into giant genies and took on French waiter attire as they zapped Aladdin, Harry, and the carpets to a restaurant table. Ron W bumped Genie out of the way while carrying a platter.

GENIE AND RON W:  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre'd  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Ron W then set the platter on the table and when he lifted the lid, the chicken changed so that Genie's head made up the body of the bird. You can bet that ruined even Shaggy and Scooby's appetites for a while.

GENIE AND RON W:  
Yes sir, we pride ourselves in service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Genie and Ron W then zapped Aladdin and Harry onto chairs and turned into a group of barbers. The chairs soon disappeared to be replaced with couch like thrones with food in front of them. Genie then suddenly let loose a wave of Baklava out of Aladdin's hat. This made Aladdin and Harry fall onto a growing column with various foods on it. Then they fell onto another growing column made out of fruits, and they finally fell onto a giant pillow that a giant Genie suddenly zapped up. Suddenly, Genie let out his tongue, which rolled into a stairway shape! Even more surprising, Genie and Ron W, Genie in a white tux and Ron W in a black tux, danced out of Genie's mouth! As Genie and Ron W danced, giant copies of their hands/paws appeared in the air and formed two of their fingers into mouths! They even had eyes and eyebrows!

GENIE AND RON W (WITH HANDS/PAWS):  
(Wha-ha-ha!)  
Oh my!  
(Wha-ha-ha!)  
No no!  
(Wha-ha-ha!)  
Na-na-na!

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out of their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof!  
Well looky here, ha-ha  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

Now things really got amazing: the giant hands/paws moved to the ground and danced along, treating their bracelets like top hats. Then the giant hands/paws made a genie sandwich out of Genie and Ron W and slapped them out of existence. Metaphorically speaking of course, they came back by growing out of the ground.

Genie and Ron W then began juggling a whole bunch of their own heads! They tossed their heads to Aladdin and Harry, who tossed the heads back so that they landed back onto their owner's shoulders! Then they pulled themselves through one of their armbands by the tail so that they spun around and transformed into rabbits! The rabbits, in turn, transformed into dragons. The dragons blew fire so that it circled Aladdin and Harry and turned into beautiful dancers – including wolf ones! Then Genie ripped his own face in half as if it were paper and Ron W captured him in a box. Ron W then poofed away the box. After the dancers poofed away Mini Genie and Mini Ron W appeared in front of Aladdin and Harry.

GENIE AND RON W:  
So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chargé d' affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so – and oh

Ron W and Genie 'slack-jawed' and 'bug-eyed' themselves exaggeratedly. Then they dove off Aladdin and Harry's hands/paws into the ground, landed as if they landed in water, and poofed into contracts. The Genie-contract spun Aladdin and Harry around, but the Ron W-contract didn't. Fortunately a giant Genie finger stopped Aladdin and Harry before they could fall over. Then they both pulled two long lists out of Aladdin and Harry's ears, and rubbed themselves with it. Genie and Ron W then enlarged greatly, and almost became as high as the cave itself.

GENIE AND RON W:  
Mister Aladdin (Harry), sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never…had…a…friend…like meee!  
Yeah-ha-ha!  
Wha-ha-ha!  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Some guys appeared to bow at Aladdin and Harry only to disappear. Instantly the human dancers poofed back. Aladdin almost kissed one, but as the dancers disappeared, Genie took their place, catching Aladdin off guard. Ron W only zapped three giant platters of food for Harry.

Genie and Ron W then zapped up various things: camels wearing Arabian dancers' attire, dancing elephants and wolves, guys doing sword tricks, two giant dragons doing a really cool Hollywood style dance, and even dancing griffins wearing tuxedos! Genie and Ron W then started dancing as well, Ron W doing a spinning trick with his cane. The carpets and Jasmine O were dancing too, Abu was stuffing his hat with coins, and elephants tossed Aladdin and Harry into the air with their trunks. Hedwig just stayed out of the way, not used to so much craziness.

When Genie and Ron W were done, they 'tornado-d' away everything they zapped up. Genie ended under a measly applause sign while Ron W ended up under a more elaborate applause sign. The carpets and Jasmine O applauded, but everyone else was too bewildered to.

"What's with the poor applause sign after that performance we just did?" Ron W asked genie.

"I wanted to go with the ironic ending." Genie explained.

"Boy did you succeed." Ron W smirked, amused.

Abu shook his hat, confused. The coins he stuffed into his hat disappeared into the tornado along with everything else. Abu slumped onto the ground disappointed.

"So what'll it be master?" Genie and Ron W asked.

"You're going to grant us any three wishes we want right?" Aladdin asked.

"Uh almost, there are a few, uh, provisos, a couple of quid-pro-quos." Genie and Ron W said, imitating a conservative named William F. Buckley and counting on their 'multiple' fingers.

"Like?" Aladdin said.

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Genie and Ron W said, cutting their heads off with their fingers, but of course they were too magical to really die. "So don't ask." They put their heads back on. "Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love, with anybody else."

Genie suddenly transformed his head into a big pair of lips and kissed Aladdin.

"Oh you little puddin' there." Genie pinched Aladdin's cheek.

Genie was of course only pretending to be in love, but Ron W entirely refrained from saying the second sentence – actually I couldn't blame him.

"Rule number three:" Genie continued, this time turning into a slimy green corpse with Peter Lorre's voice. "I can't bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture, I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" Genie cried as he clutched Aladdin's shoulders

Aladdin put a hand over his mouth and Ron W and Harry cringed and leaned away from 'zombie' Genie.

"I hate it when he does that." Ron W winced to Harry. "He did that when I asked him about the limits."

"Uh Ron?" Genie turned back to his real form.

"Oh yeah."

They poofed back into their giant forms.

"Other than that, you got it." Genie and Ron W bowed.

Aladdin, Abu, and Harry all smiled at each other – almost mischievously. Abu gave Aladdin a thumbs-up.

"Provisos?" Aladdin said; Abu made a *bleah* motion. "You mean limitations? Un-wishes?"

"Some all-powerful Genies, they can't even bring people back from the dead." Harry agreed.

By this point Hedwig had managed to gain enough courage to fly onto Harry's shoulder. Obviously she wasn't used to genies.

"I don't know guys, they probably can't even get us out of this cave, looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here." Aladdin said as he and Harry started to walk away.

Two giant genie feet stopped them in their tracks.

"Excuse me, are you looking at me?" Genie and Ron W said. "Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so, not right now, you're getting your three wishes so SIT DOWN!"

Harry, during this, was writing a note – Jasmine O can pull almost anything out of her bag – to give to Rip and the others. He, Aladdin, and their pets and Jasmine O then fell onto the carpets due to the high volume of Genie and Ron W's voices. Genie sat with Aladdin and Abu and Ron W sat with Harry and the owls.

"In case of emergency the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" Genie and Ron W said, sprouting an extra arm with each 'here'. "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet, weeeeee'rrrrrreee outta here!"

Genie and Ron W then used their magic to propel the carpets through the ground and into the skies. Jasmine O managed to escape the carpets and fly back to Hermione and the team. Unfortunately, the force of the carpets caused the screen that the others were using to burn away. Before they could deal with that, Goddard caught Harry's note – which was fire proof – with a robotic claw and read it:

"'Meet us a few blocks down from the front of the palace. Harry'."

"We will as soon as Rip fixes the screen." Hermione said.

"Can't," Rip replied. "Only Jack and Miranda can fix the screen, I can't do magic or use potions."

At that, Hermione knocked on Rip's seat, which you probably remember is also the entrance to my compartment. Jack popped out, holding a gold medallion with a white ghost on it.

"I saw what happened," Jack said, being, of course, a Superwolf Watcher. "And I'm afraid I'm too busy, the potion I use to fix the screen takes a while to prepare and has to be applied fresh."

"Darn it." Hermione said, disappointed. "Looks like we won't be seeing anything more until they get back."

"What are you working on anyway?" Daphne asked, interested.

"Something that will greatly benefit a particular someone." Jack said, pointing to the medallion in his hand. "Gotta go."

He disappeared into my compartment again. Speaking of me….

_At the palace…._

"Jafar this is an outrage!" Sultan and Steve said to Jafar and Jafar D angrily in the throne room. "If it weren't for your years of loyal service…but from now on you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me **before** they are beheaded."

"I assure you your highnesses, it won't happen again." Jafar said, bowing.

"Jasmine, Miranda, Jafar, now lets put this whole messy business behind us please." Sultan said as Sultan put Jasmine's hand in the human Jafar's.

"My most object humblest apologies to you as well princess." Jafar and Jafar D said, bowing again.

Jasmine and I weren't going to forgive them that easily.

"At least one good thing will come of our being forced to marry," Jasmine retorted. "When we're queen we'll have the power to get rid of you."

I growled in agreement. Unfortunately I still had to continue pretending as if I really was a princess here instead of just visiting, but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"There now," Sultan said. "That's nice, all settled then, now Jasmine, Miranda, getting back to this suitor business…."

Too late, Jasmine and I had already left the room.

"Jasmine? Miranda? Jasmine! Miranda!" Sultan called, running after us.

Steve soon followed with an exasperated sigh that was not directed toward either me or Jasmine.


	8. Oasis for the Tricksters

Screen or no screen, Regular Camera was still operating so the Superwolf Watchers saw what was going on.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs," Genie and Ron W said, dressed as flight attendants – except Genie was a female one, while Ron W stayed a male. "Please don't stand until the carpet has come to a complete stop, thank you, good-bye now, good-bye, good-bye. Well how about that Mr. Doubting-Mustafas?" They retorted, going back to their real forms on that last sentence.

"Oh you sure showed us," Aladdin smiled. "Now about our three wishes."

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" Genie said, raising a hand to his ear. "Three? You are down by **one** boy!" He stuck a finger in front of Aladdin.

"That's right, only two left!" Ron W agreed.

"Ah no we never actually wished to get out of the cave, ha." Aladdin smiled, pushing Genie's finger out of the way.

"Yeah, you did that one on your own." Harry added, amused.

Genie and Ron W opened their mouths to retort...and then their jaws dropped.

"They're right," Ron W said to Genie. "They got us."

"Well **I** feel sheepish." Genie said as he and Ron W turned into sheep.

"All right you 'baaaa'-d boy, but no more freebies." Genie and Ron W said, walking away while sticking their tail in the air.

"Fair deal." Aladdin and Harry agreed.

"So three wishes, and I want them to be good…what would you two wish for?" Aladdin asked Genie, who was using himself as a hammock.

Ron W was just lying against a tree.

"Me?" Genie said. "No one has ever asked me that before. Well in my case…ah forget it."

"What?" Aladdin and Harry said.

"No I can't."

"Come on tell us."

"Freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" Aladdin and Harry asked as Aladdin held up Genie's lamp

"It's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig, PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!" Genie said, first becoming gigantic before shrinking into the lamp. "Itty-Bitty living space." He added in a squeaky voice.

"Oh Genie, that's terrible." Aladdin said sympathetically.

"Is it same for you Ron?" Harry asked, holding up Ron W's lamp.

"Of course it is, that's what these bracelets mean." Ron W said as he held up his arms. "What, you think I'd wear these on purpose? Come on." He scoffed.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"But oh, to be free, not have to go '*poof* what do you need, *poof* what do you need, *poof* what do you need'." Genie said, mockingly imitating himself. "To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world." He stretched dramatically. "But what am I talking about let's get real it's not gonna to happen. Genie wake up and smell the humus." Genie lowered himself and slumped on a rock.

"Why not?" Aladdin and Harry asked.

"The only way we get outta this is if our masters wishes us out." Genie explained.

"So you can guess how often that's happened." Ron W added sarcastically.

Aladdin and Harry looked at each other with the same thought.

"We'll do it, we'll set you free." Aladdin and Harry promised.

"Uh-huh, yeah, right." Genie said sarcastically as his head took on the shape of Pinocchio with the long 'lying' nose.

"No really," Aladdin said as he pushed 'Pinocchio's' nose back in, causing Genie to get his own head back. "We promise. After we use our first two wishes, we'll use our third wish to set you guys free."

"Of course, it's not like I have any wishes anyway." Harry added. "I don't want anything."

"Well, here's hopin'." Genie said, shaking Aladdin's hand. "All right."

"You don't want anything?" Ron W said to Harry. "Really?"

"All I ever wanted was what you had all along." Harry explained.

"What? Poverty?" Ron W raised an eyebrow, almost scoffing again.

"No, family."

Despite Ron W knowing about Harry's previous situation as an orphan, he was still caught off guard by that response.

"And don't exaggerate your situation either." Harry added.

Ron W rolled his eyes upward with a smirk. Genie and Aladdin were stunned by Harry's first sentence.

"But your parents-" Aladdin tried to point out.

"Were brought back to life recently by Miranda." Harry explained. "I've been raised by my awful aunt and uncle since I was a baby."

"They can't be that bad." Genie said.

"They hate magic." Ron W half-smirked.

"Oh, never mind." Genie frowned. "Eh back to the task at hand."

"Right."

"Let's make some magic!" Genie and Ron W said, turning into magicians.

"So how about it, what do you want most?" Genie asked Aladdin.

"Well, there's this girl." Aladdin said.

"*Ehhh!* Wrong! We can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Genie said as a picture of a heart with the 'ban' symbol over it appeared on his chest.

"Don't tell me: Miranda is playing the girl's dog?" Ron W said to Harry.

"Yup." Harry nodded.

"Thought so."

"Oh but-but Genie she's smart and fun and…." Aladdin said before pausing for a moment.

"Pretty?" Genie offered.

"Beautiful!" Aladdin corrected. "She's got these eyes that just…and her hair wow! And her smile." Aladdin sighed.

"Ami, c'est l'amour." The now-French Genie and Ron W said, laying against a couple trees by a French-styled table; smoke came out of Genie's cigarette and formed a heart.

Abu and the carpets were sitting at the table, the carpets raising their wine glasses in a toast. Abu just looked at his wine suspiciously.

"But she's the princess, to even have a chance I'd have to be…hey, can you two make us a couple of princes?" Aladdin asked.

"Do ya mind Harry? I know you and Miranda are more like 'master and dog'..." Ron W asked.

"Nah, this might turn out to be fun." Harry shook his head. "So, why not?"

Genie, meanwhile, took out a book titled 'Royal Recipes'.

"Chicken a la King. Nope. Alaskan King Crab. Ow, I hate it when they do that." Genie said, actually taking out what the title said out of the book: a chicken wearing a crown, and a crab – which looked an awful lot like Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid_ – that pinched Genie's finger. "Caesar Salad, *aaaah!* Et tu Brute? Nope. Ah-ha! To make a prince."

Genie also had to put back a strong Greek arm that menacingly wielded a sword, which of course was why Genie yelled.

"Now is that an official wish?" Genie and Ron W asked. "Say the magic words."

"Genie (Ron), I wish for you to make me a prince." Aladdin and Harry said.

"All right!" Genie and Ron W cheered. "Yo, yo, whoo, whoo, whoo!

Genie and Ron W poofed up a screen with a mirror.

"First that fez and vest combo is much too third century." Genie said as a clothing salesman. "These patches, what are we trying to say, beggar? No, let's work with me here."

"I agree, we need something more stylish." Ron W agreed as another clothing salesman.

Genie and Ron W measured Aladdin and Harry until they ended up tying the measuring tape around their chests, topped off in a bow. Aladdin and Harry didn't looked amused by that. Genie and Ron W then poofed a couple of princely outfits on Aladdin and Harry, complete with capes and feather-topped turbans.

"Ooh, I like it, muy macho." Genie and Ron W said as Aladdin and Harry admired themselves in the mirror.

Genie and Ron W then thought for a minute.

"Now, still needs something, what does it say to me? It says: 'mode of transportation'." Genie and Ron W clapped their hands/paws. "Excuse me monkey boy, aqui over here, and here he comes and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah than riding your very own camel! Watch out they spit."

Carpet, Aladdin's carpet, brought Abu over as the genies changed the 'clothes-selling' setting one of those 'win a prize' settings. When Abu reached them, he turned into a camel! And spit, just like Genie and Ron W said.

"Not enough." Genie muttered, turning Abu into a horse.

"Still not enough." Ron W shook his head.

"Oh, let's see, what do you need? What do you need?" They both said randomly.

They took turns transforming Abu into various things, including an ostrich. They did go too far when they picked a car though, and for some strange reason, they also did a duck! Suddenly, Abu was a passenger plane!

"What's with the plane?" Genie asked Ron W.

"Since you already did a car – which was overdoing it enough – I figured 'what the heck?'" Ron W explained.

"Well stop fooling around." Genie said, actually more amused than annoyed.

Abu, however, wasn't amused in the least. Neither was Carpet for that matter since he was buried under one of the wheels.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who did the duck!" Ron W retorted smiling.

He and Genie then took a moment to think of a better idea.

"Yes!" Genie and Ron W said, finally deciding. "Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo!" They said as Genie turned Abu into an elephant, while leaving the hair and clothes! "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out."

Carpet, caught under Abu's elephant foot, pulled himself out. Abu looked at his reflection in a pool and freaked out, immediately climbing a palm tree. As expected, the palm tree bent under Abu's weight.

A.N. I never could figure out what Ron W and Genie meant by those words they said before turning Abu into an elephant (except for Dumbo of course). I doubt that I ever will.

"Abu, you look good." Aladdin smiled, holding Abu's trunk up.

"They've got the outfits, they've got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Genie and Ron W said, pushing up their arms in the same way we'd push back our sleeves. "Hang on to your turbans kids, we're gonna make the two of you stars!"


	9. Prince Ali and Prince Harry

Back in Agrabah, Hermione and the team took turns during the night watching for Aladdin, Harry, and the genies. Soon all of them nodded off and fell asleep in their own compartments. Rip left the trapdoors open so that they could hear when Harry and the others came back, but that wasn't until morning. Woken up by very loud trumpets they rushed outside, confused, and saw a crowd of all kinds, complete with an elephant.

GUARDS & SWORDSMAN:  
Make way for Prince Ali (Harry)  
Say hey! It's Prince Ali (Harry)

"Aladdin and Harry." Hermione and most of the others said knowingly.

Sure enough, Genie, flesh colored instead of blue, and Ron W came skipping down the path in front of the elephant, twirling sticks with fire on either end. Genie soon left the path and danced among the crowd.

GENIE & RON W:  
Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Genie stuck his flaming baton into a fire-eater's mouth, and danced over to a couple of guys and danced them as if they were puppets. Instead of bells, Genie rang pots, and instead of drums, Genie banged a fat merchant's belly before leaping into his arms. Ron W changed his stick into a cane and lengthened it so that he could pull Genie back onto the path with the crook of it.

GENIE AND RON W:  
Prince Ali (Harry)! Fabulous he!  
Ali (Harry) Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Now the women who were sitting on the elephant pulled their fans back to reveal…Aladdin and Harry all right. Hermione was about to ask what was going on, but Harry spoke first.

"You'll see at the palace." Harry winked at his friends.

Rip and the others followed Aladdin and Harry for a few steps, then Fred noticed someone missing.

"Where's Abu?" He asked.

"We're riding him." Harry smiled, pointing down.

Everyone, recognizing the hat and hair, realized that the elephant was Abu!

Meanwhile, Genie pulled a carpet out from under Razoul and a few of his guards and guard dogs. This caused them to kneel or bow, which in turn caused Abu to tip his hat and smile.

Then Genie grabbed a bunch of men so that they formed a tall pillar, allowing a couple to shake Aladdin, who was on Abu's head, by the hand. There wasn't enough room for Harry up there so he stayed on Abu's back. The men then fell on top of Aladdin.

GENIE AND RON W:  
Prince Ali (Harry)!  
Mighty is he!  
Ali (Harry) Ababwa

GENIE:  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely

Genie then used his magic to allow Aladdin to hold up then men like a circus performer.

Magic or no magic, Ron W wasn't going to exaggerate Harry's abilities so he refrained from singing the last line. When Genie used his magic to exaggerate Aladdin's strength, Ron W poofed Aladdin back to normal and the men back onto the ground before giving Genie a stern look. After all you have to be careful when exaggerating a description of something or someone, since someone else could call you out on it and embarrass you. Ron W learned that the hard way during our fourth year at Hogwarts.

Ron W then joined Genie into the crowd, both of them turning into…

…AN OLD MAN/DOG:  
He faced the galloping hordes

…A LITTLE KID/PUPPY:  
A hundred bad guys with swords

…A MIDDLE AGED MAN/DOG:  
Who sent those goons to their lords?

THE GENIES & CROWD:  
Why, Prince Ali (Harry)!

GUARDS:  
They've got seventy-five golden camels

"Don't they look lovely June?" Genie added as a newscaster.

Hermione and the team looked at each other, wondering who June was.

GIRLS (PROBABLY THE DANCERS, NOT SURE):  
Purple peacocks  
They've got fifty-three

"Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers." Genie said, appearing in front of the peacocks as a female newscaster.

Oh so **he's** June, and Harry must have been the name of his male newscaster form.

GENIE & RON W:  
When it comes to exotic type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!

At the last two lines Genie and Ron W turned into a mini tiger and a goat.

Surprisingly, a gorilla balloon was part of the parade. Apart from that one of the last things most of the team expected to see was a flock of….

"DO-DO'S?" Jimmy N and AJ cried.

Most of the rest of the team gaped at the supposed-to-be-extinct-birds that were in cages.

"Nope, those are diricawls." Hermione corrected with a grin.

She, James, Lily, and Sirius then quickly left.

"Oh…" Velma started to say.

She and the rest of the team froze.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" They, except for the Eds, cried as they rushed off after Hermione, James, Lily, and Sirius.

They were about to ask Hermione what she meant, but they saw Genie dressed as a female dancer, on a balcony with other dancers. Most of the team burst out laughing, while the rest facepalmed or shook their heads, amused yet slightly exasperated. Ron W was also amused, but mostly thought that Genie was being a little too silly. Even though Ron W has a little comedian in him he's not the 'dress-in-drag' type.

GENIE (AND THE DANCERS):  
Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
(There's no question this Ali's alluring)  
That physique! How can I speak?  
(Never ordinary, never boring)  
Weak at the knee  
(Everything about the man just plain impresses)  
Well, get out in that square  
(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!)  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
(He's about to pull my heart asunder!)  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!  
(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)

Aladdin decided to have a little fun by flexing his arm muscles, and Genie helped him out by exaggerating not only the arm muscles but also the chest muscles. Harry, seeing that coming, quickly ducked so that the spell wouldn't affect him. Aladdin then blew a kiss to the dancers, causing them to swoon.

Since they were all nearing the palace by this point, Ron W made a motion for Genie to come back. Genie did, but not before conjuring up some chairs for the dancers to swoon onto. The members of the team who were laughing stopped when they heard a whistle. They turned towards the whistle...

"MIRANDA?" Hermione and the team cried, seeing me on the palace balcony in princess attire.

I just smiled and zapped a slide in front of them so that they could slide over the wall and into the palace. I then left to catch up with Jasmine, who had been watching the song with me until the dancers neared the end of their singing. Jasmine had been unimpressed with the performance, and Aladdin flirting with the dancers caused her to leave with a scoff. I on the other hand enjoyed the song, though didn't like the 'show-off' part of it. At the time I had no idea that the show-off part was all Genie, with some of it also being Ron W.

CROWD:  
He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

GUARDS AND GUARD DOGS:  
He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys

I just gotta write this: the way the guards danced at that point had always amused me and it still amuses me.

CROWD:  
And to view them he charges no fee

Forget 'charges no fee', Aladdin and Harry were actually tossing coins onto the ground for the crowd and enjoying it! Not that I was surprised or anything, but I know of a few characters who were probably taken aback by that action. A certain krab probably even dropped his jaw to the floor...

WOMEN:  
He's generous, so generous

CROWD:  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
Proud to work for him  
They bow to his whim  
Love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali (Harry), Prince Ali (Harry)…

After my friends slid into the palace, they saw Sultan and Steve rushing over to open the door for Ali and Harry, but Jafar and Jafar D held the door shut. The music tensed at this point.

"Three…two…one…." Snowy smiled, knowing what was going to happen.

So did Hermione and the team, since they smiled knowingly too.

Sure enough, Genie, Ron W, Abu the elephant, and the rest of the crowd burst the doors open! Luckily, Sultan and Steve managed to get out of the way in time, but Jafar and Jafar D had disappeared.

Genie and Ron W then slid down Abu's trunk and did a cool cane trick where they twirled the cane in one hand and then sort of somersaulted it into the other hand – Genie had given himself a cane earlier.

"Nice entrance." Alex commented with a smile.

Everyone else smiled in agreement, until they noticed one of the doors starting to open. Jafar and Jafar D were behind there, along with a parrot that Hermione and the team had just noticed. Jafar finished opening the door, revealing that he and Jafar D and the parrot, Iago, had been smashed into the wall. The three of them looked very dazed, but they recovered quickly.

Hermione and the team then turned their attention back to Genie and Ron W as they went over to Sultan and Steve.

GENIE & RON W:  
Prince Ali (Harry)!  
Amorous he! Ali (Harry) Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

Genie danced with Sultan, and then threw him into the air so he landed on his throne, but Ron W refrained from doing this with Steve. I think it was out of respect for Steve's bad back even though he doesn't have it in wolf form.

CROWD:  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for Prince Ali (Harry)!

Right at the end of the song, Genie and Ron W secretly went back into their lamps, which were in Aladdin and Harry's turbans. Aladdin – I'm going to call him that instead of Ali – and Harry then flew down on the carpets off Abu, and landed with a bow in front of Sultan and Steve. Jafar and Jafar D forced everyone and everything else out and slammed the doors.

"Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!" Sultan and Steve cheered, clapping.

"Your majesty," Aladdin said. "We have journeyed from afar to seek your daughters' hand."

Harry is still acting, he's just refraining from saying the proposal and courting stuff since he isn't comfortable with it. You can't blame him, after all he and I are underaged. Steve is kind of acting too, except he really did like the song.

"Prince Ali (Harry) Ababwa, of course, I am delighted to meet you, this is my royal vizier, Jafar, he's delighted too." Sultan and Steve said.

Jafar and Jafar D had caught up with them at this point. Iago was on Jafar's staff.

"Ecstatic." Jafar and Jafar D said very dryly. "I am afraid Prince A-boo-boo."

"Ababwa." Aladdin and Harry corrected, poking Jafar and Jafar D with their hats' feathers.

"Whatever." Jafar and Jafar D replied, brushing the feathers away. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to…."

"By Allah (Darwin) this is quite a remarkable device," Sultan and Steve interrupted, examining the carpets. "I don't suppose I might…."

"Why certainly your majesty." Aladdin and Harry said. "Allow me."

They helped Sultan and Steve onto the carpets. The carpets prepared to fly away, but Jafar and Jafar D used their staffs to stop them.

"Sire, I must advise against this." Jafar and Jafar D said.

"Oh lighten up Jafar and have a little fun." Sultan and Steve replied, pushing the staffs away.

Iago bobbed down the human Jafar's staff and landed on the floor. Sultan and Steve flew around and around, going under Abu – who obviously did not like that – and chasing Iago. Iago managed to avoid getting hit by either Sultan or Steve, but accidentally hit a pillar instead. Meanwhile, Jafar and Jafar D was talking to Aladdin and Harry.

"And just where did you say you were from?" Jafar and Jafar D asked.

"Much farther than you've traveled I'm sure." Aladdin and Harry replied.

"Try me."

Luckily, the carpets interrupted them by flying over their heads.

"Out of the way," Sultan and Steve called. "We're coming in to land Jafar watch this now!"

"Spectacular, your highness." Jafar and Jafar D said dryly.

The carpets, amazingly, were actually dizzy from the flight. Abu let them rest on his trunk.

"Yes I do seem to have a knack for it." Sultan and Steve said, a little dizzy.

"These two are very impressive youths, and princes besides." Sultan added. "Jasmine and Miranda will like these two."

"And I'm pretty sure we'll like Princess Jasmine and Princess Miranda." Aladdin said.

"Your highness, no, I must intercede on Jasmine's (Miranda's) behalf." Jafar and Jafar D said. "This boy is no different from the others, what makes you think he is worthy?"

What they – including the rest of the team – didn't know was that Jasmine and I were listening. I was also surprised yet really happy to find Harry alive. Earlier I was too busy enjoying Genie and Ron W's singing to notice Aladdin and Harry.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa and this is Prince Harry Ababwa, just let them meet us." Aladdin replied as he twirled Jafar's goatee.

Harry twirled Jafar D's goatee too for the fun of it, since he obviously didn't like him. Jafar and Jafar D, annoyed, straightened their goatees.

"We will win Jasmine and Miranda." Aladdin added confidently.

"How dare you, all of you, standing around deciding our future?" Jasmine and I said angrily. "We are not a prize to be won!" Jasmine and I ran off.

Hermione and the team winced, but were impressed with our spunk.

"Oh dear," Sultan said. "Don't worry Prince Ali and Harry just give Jasmine and Miranda time to cool down."

"Don't worry Harry, Miranda was only acting." Steve said to Harry out of Sultan's earshot.

"It's okay, I'm only acting too." Harry grinned.


	10. A Whole New World

In the gardens below Jasmine's bedroom (it was mine too, but temporarily) Aladdin was pacing worriedly while Harry, who wasn't as worried, watched. Along with watching Aladdin, Rip and the others talked and it was at this point that Hermione explained that dodos, or diricawls, are magical birds that can disappear at will, which explains why muggles think that they hunted the bird into extinction.

"What am I going to do?" Aladdin said to himself nervously. "Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off a stupid prince wish."

Harry rolled his eyes with an amused smile, for he thought that Aladdin pretending to be something that he's not was silly. Harry did agree that Aladdin did have a good right to be nervous, but Aladdin wouldn't even have a reason to be nervous if he'd just be himself.

Abu was trying to eat bananas, but his elephant feet kept squishing the bananas into his face. After a few bunches Stitch pointed out to Abu that he should use his trunk instead. Abu did and found it a lot easier to control, so he was finally able to have a snack.

Genie and Ron W were playing chess with the carpets. Well, actually Harry's carpet and Ron W were playing wizard's chess. In wizard's chess, unlike muggle chess, the pieces moved and literally smashed each other whenever a piece was taken. The team, excluding the witches and wizards of course, were amazed about the game. Those who found muggle chess boring admitted that they thought that wizard's chess was cool. Harry's carpet and Ron W were playing a pretty quick game – Ron W was winning – but Aladdin's carpet, however, was taking a while on his turn.

"So move." Genie said, growing impatient.

Carpet made a winning move by knocking one of Genie's pieces right off the board.

"That's a good move." Genie said, surprised. "I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug." Genie said a la Rodney Dangerfield.

"Miranda's gonna be sorry she missed that one." Rip chuckled.

I know Rodney Dangerfield not only through _Casper_ but also through this movie called _Rover Dangerfield_, which is a childhood favorite of mine. I found him very funny in both films.

"Genie I need help!" Aladdin said.

"All right Sparky," Genie said a la Jack Nicholson. "Here's the deal: if you want to court the little lady you gotta be a straight shooter, do you got it?"

"What?" Aladdin said.

"Tell…her…the…TRUTH!" Genie said, pointing out each word on a blackboard he conjured – the word 'truth' was written huge on the other side.

"No way!" Aladdin cried, making the blackboard disappear into smoke with his turban. "If Jasmine found out I was some crummy street-rat…she'd laugh at me."

"She'll appreciate a man who can make her laugh." Genie replied, turning into a lighted lampshade and replacing Aladdin's turban with it.

Aladdin, annoyed, clicked the lampshade off and Genie turned back into his original form.

"Al, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself." Genie said, handing Aladdin back his turban.

"That's the last thing I want to be." Aladdin replied.

Harry shook his head with disappointment.

"Okay I'm going to go see her, I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" Aladdin asked after wrapping his cape around his neck.

"Like a prince." Genie sighed.

"More like a phony." Harry muttered.

Aladdin and Harry flew their carpets to our balcony. Jasmine and I were inside. Jasmine was sad but I was just waiting for Harry to show up. I wanted to ask him what really happened after the guards dragged him away.

"Princess Jasmine (Miranda)?" Aladdin and Harry said.

We looked up, including Rajah who did not look happy to hear them.

"Who's there?" Jasmine replied, not being able to see through the balcony curtains.

I recognized Harry's voice instantly, plus I could smell him so...

"It's us, Prince…" Aladdin caught himself and altered his voice. "Prince Ali and Prince Harry Ababwa."

"We do no want to see either of you." Jasmine said coldly through the curtains.

"Hey, speak for yourself." I said, going past her and out onto the balcony.

"No please, Princess, just give, just give me a chance." Aladdin pleaded, moving closer.

"Just leave us alone." Jasmine interrupted.

Rajah growled at Aladdin and Harry and looked as if he was going to attack them. This also prevented me from getting closer to Harry.

"Down kitty." Aladdin and Harry said as they backed onto the edge of the balcony railing.

I didn't do anything because I knew that Rajah wouldn't hurt Aladdin or Harry unless they did something threatening. And of course neither Aladdin nor Harry would ever do something like that.

"So how are our little beaus doing?" Genie and Ron W asked the carpets under the balcony.

"Look a mouse, scat." Aladdin and Harry said to Rajah.

Both carpets made a slashing motion across…well….one of their shorter sides, carpets really don't have throats. Genie and Ron W facepalmed. Aladdin and Harry continued trying to drive away Rajah.

"Come on, good kitty." Aladdin and Harry continued, trying to drive Rajah away with their turbans. "Down kitty."

"Okay Rajah that's enough, they're not going to hurt us." I said, getting tired of this.

Rajah reluctantly backed away. Jasmine reappeared on the balcony.

"Wait, wait, do we know you?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh, no, no." Aladdin said quickly, putting his turban back on and getting off the railing.

"You remind me of someone we met in the marketplace." Jasmine explained suspiciously as Rajah glared at them.

"Yeah, by the apple stand." I added, wanting to get Jasmine to realize that Prince Ali was really Aladdin.

"The marketplace?" Aladdin repeated, a little nervous.

"The apple stand?" Harry repeated, seeing a chance to get Aladdin to stop acting and be himself. "Well we were there…."

Aladdin cut Harry off quickly by giving him a slight kick with his heel.

"We have servants who go to the marketplace for us." Aladdin lied.

Jasmine and Rajah looked at each other with annoyed, disbelieving looks. I rolled my eyes and went over to Harry.

"Why we even have servants who go to the marketplace for our servants, so it couldn't have been us you two met." Aladdin finished, trying to shoo a couple bees away.

"No, I guess not." Jasmine said, disappointed.

Harry frowned, also disappointed. Hermione and the team were disappointed too.

"Hey Harry," I whispered. "What really happened to you two, both Jafars said that the two of you had been killed."

"Actually we were in a dungeon and an old man and dog let us out so that we could get a lamp for him." Harry whispered back. "Turns out he was going to kill us but Hedwig and Abu saved us. Then we found out that the lamps had genies."

"So that's what happened to Ron, glad he's okay." I realized.

"If you considered 'being trapped as a genie' okay."

"Oh great, if Aladdin doesn't free his genie later then Boss had better free Ron after this is over." I muttered.

"Enough about you, Casanova, talk about her." Genie buzzed to Aladdin.

"Huh?" Aladdin said, obviously not expecting Genie to be one of the bees.

This also directed Harry's attention away from me. I didn't mind, since I already liked Genie and wanted to see more of his brand of humor.

"She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature." Genie continued.

Ron W was the other bee, he wanted to watch.

"Uh, Princess Jasmine, you're very…." Aladdin began.

"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, punctual." Genie buzzed absentmindedly.

"…Punctual." Aladdin repeated.

"Punctual?" Jasmine and I repeated, confused.

Harry faceplamed as Ron W jabbed Genie in the side.

"Sorry." Genie buzzed.

"Beautiful." Aladdin corrected.

"Nice recovery." Genie and Ron W buzzed.

"I'm rich too, you know." Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah." Aladdin agreed.

"The daughter of a sultan."

"I know."

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Jasmine said, getting closer to Aladdin.

"Uh, right, right, a prince like me." Aladdin said nervously.

"Warning! Warning!" Genie and Ron W buzzed as their tails glowed like beacons.

"Uh-oh." Harry muttered.

"This should be good." I chuckled.

"Right, a prince like you," Jasmine continued. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I have met!" Jasmine said angrily, pulling Aladdin's turban over his face and wrapping his cape around his head.

"Hey!" Aladdin protested. "Wait!" Aladdin cried as he pulled his cape off.

"Mayday, mayday!" Genie and Ron W cried, pretending to be crashing airplanes while still in bee form.

"This is not going well." Kit sighed.

Hermione and the rest of the team agreed with a nod.

"Just go…" Jasmine was now frustrated.

"What?" Aladdin said as he lifted his turban.

"...jump off a balcony!" Jasmine snapped.

"Wha?" Aladdin and Harry said.

"Whoa, okay even I consider that too cruel." I remarked, jabbing a thumb towards Jasmine.

"That is kind of overdoing it." Clifford agreed.

"Yeah," Wanda nodded. "I mean they are on a balcony after all."

"Stop her! Stop her!" Genie and Ron W buzzed. "Want me to sting her?"

"I hope they didn't mean that." Nazz said.

"Considering how silly they've been, I'm sure they didn't." Sheegwa giggled.

"Buzz off." Aladdin and Harry said quietly, annoyed, to Genie and Ron W.

Harry wasn't acting this time, he really was annoyed at Genie and Ron W's offer. With obvious reasons too I mean, come on, how is stinging Jasmine going to help?

"Okay, fine, but remember: 'bee' yourself." Genie and Ron W buzzed.

Genie then went back into his lamp and Ron W joined Hermione and the team.

"Yeah right." Aladdin snapped.

"What?" Jasmine and I said.

"Uh, uh, you're right." Aladdin said, covering up. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice, we'll go now."

Aladdin and Harry suddenly walked off the balcony!

"No!" Jasmine and I cried.

"What? What?" Aladdin and Harry said quickly as their heads floated above the railing of the balcony!

"How…how are you doing that?" Jasmine and I asked, looking over the railing.

"It's a magic carpet." Aladdin and Harry explained, flying low over the balcony.

"It's lovely (cool)." Jasmine and I said as the carpets kissed our hand/paw.

"You…you…I don't know…want to go for a ride do you?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, we could leave the palace and see the world." Harry hinted, remembering what Jasmine said about the palace earlier.

Harry wasn't acting here either, he always enjoys flying but more so when a friend is with him.

"Is it safe?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Aladdin and Harry asked.

"What?" Jasmine and I said.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin and Harry repeated, holding out their hand/paw.

"Yes." Jasmine and I said, taking their hand/paw.

And we started flying away. Suddenly, Harry flew back to the rest of the team.

"Hey you guys want to join us?" He asked.

Hermione and the team eagerly nodded, looking as if they were waiting for him to ask that. Harry and I flew ahead and Rip followed. Rajah watched us leave from the balcony.

"Keep in mind that Harry and Miranda are only acting." Rip said to the rest of the team.

"We know, why do you have to keep on saying that?" Alex asked.

"Miranda doesn't even want a boyfriend." Rip explained.

Well, that certainly made the teams's eyes pop open! That is except for my fellow operatives, I already told them a long time ago. Oh, and Hermione, I told her and Ron W and Harry a long time ago too.

Aladdin and Harry started singing, though in Harry's case it was only for the love of flying.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

We flew through the city, and as we did Aladdin's carpet plucked a flower off a vase of flowers. He then gave it to Aladdin, who gave it to Jasmine.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

We all flew over, sideways, and under buildings and awnings. Then we left the city and started flying through the sky.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

As our friends passed through the clouds, a few of them got their heads covered in the stuff. Clover was one of them, and Sam and Alex couldn't keep from laughing. In a friendly way of course, they weren't laughing in a mean way. The clouds did give Clover a silly look and she knew it, but despite that she grabbed some clouds and tossed them at her fellow spies with a grin. Sam and Alex tossed some clouds right back, and soon everyone – except the Eds, they had already disappeared into their compartments – got into a cloud-ball fight. Actually they liked it better than a snowball fight because the clouds didn't have the stinging sensation that snow can sometimes give you. It was like being hit with very light cotton. Jasmine then got into the song, and I joined in for the fun of it.

JASMINE AND I;  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Instead of singing 'world' on the first line I howled to the tune. Everyone stopped the cloud-ball fight, startled by my howl and wondering how I was able to howl realistically for a human. They soon recovered, then just looked at the scenery and enjoyed the ride.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Aladdin's carpet flew around a cloud, making it look like a scoop of ice cream. Then we neared a flock of birds. Harry and Rip and I flew behind the flock but Aladdin and Jasmine flew into the flock. One bird in particular looked freaked out to see them.

JASMINE AND I:  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Aladdin, Jasmine, Harry and I indeed soared, tumbled, and freewheeled. Suddenly, the carpets then started diving through the air really fast!

"Hang on." Rip grinned as he followed too in a fast dive!

His passengers grabbed the edge of their compartments in fear, though those who wore hats used one hand to hold on to them.

JASMINE AND I:  
A whole new world

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Don't you dare close your eyes

JASMINE AND I:  
A hundred thousand things to see

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
Hold your breath – it gets better

JASMINE AND I:  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Rip soon reached a really long river, and once he was on the water he zoomed quickly so that the ride was like a motorcycle version of water skiing. Fear gone, Hermione and the team enjoyed the ride. Aladdin, Jasmine, Harry and I zipped past a guy who was chiseling out a nose onto a giant statue of a cat with a human face. Startled by us flying past, he did one chisel a little too hard and the nose broke off.

"Now we know how the Sphinx lost its nose…." Velma started to laugh, but then she stopped as everyone else froze with shock.

"Wow, from Arabia to Egypt." Fred said. "Those carpets can move fast."

Rip suddenly stopped, and flew out from under the others so that they started falling through the air! But then Rip caught them again and started acting like a roller coaster, doing moves that not even the best one in the world would be familiar with.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
A whole new world

JASMINE AND I:  
Every turn a surprise

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
With new horizons to pursue

JASMINE AND I:  
Every moment, red-letter

We then flew over a herd of galloping horses. Jasmine petted one and the horse really seemed to like that.

Then we were in Rome, and Aladdin used his roll-off-the-arm trick to give Jasmine an apple.

ALADDIN, JASMINE, HARRY AND I:  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
A whole new world

JASMINE AND I:  
A whole new world

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
That's where we'll be

JASMINE AND I:  
That's where we'll be

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
A thrilling chase

JASMINE AND I:  
A wondrous place

ALADDIN, JASMINE, HARRY AND I:  
For you and me

During the ride one of Rip's loop-de-loops caused those who wore hats to switch them. They all laughed and so did Harry and I when we saw what happened. We had been waiting for them to catch up.

"What a ride!" Tuck laughed.

Hermione and the team agreed.


	11. Everything Works Out, or Does It?

Aladdin, Jasmine, Harry, Hermione, and the team and I were in China now, watching a dragon dance with fireworks.

"It's all so magical." Jasmine said.

"Yeah." Aladdin agreed.

Jasmine smiled, a little mischievously….

"It's a shame Abu had to miss this." She said.

"Nah, he hates fireworks, doesn't really like flying either." Aladdin said without thinking.

Carpet facepalmed (er…well…you know what I mean). Harry almost choked on some popcorn he was eating as the rest of us, caught off guard, accidentally breathed into our sodas as we were drinking them. Luckily the sodas didn't spill over the edge of the cups, though they did bubble a little.

"That is…." Aladdin tried to correct himself, but couldn't. "Oh no."

"You are the boy from the marketplace!" Jasmine cried. "I knew it! Why did you lie to us?"

"Jasmine, I'm sorry!" Aladdin said.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Jasmine asked.

"No!" Aladdin said.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No! I mean…I hoped you wouldn't…." Aladdin muttered gently. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Who are you?" Jasmine demanded. "Tell us the truth!"

"The truth?" Aladdin repeated. "The truth…"

Aladdin looked at Carpet, who raised a tassel in a 'go on' way. Harry gave Aladdin a look that agreed with Carpet's gesture.

"…The truth is we…we sometimes dress up as commoners, to escape the pressures of palace life…" Aladdin lied.

Carpet gave up and collapsed onto the roof. Harry faceplamed disappointedly.

"…But we really are princes."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, you know, royalty going out into the streets in disguise, it sounds a little strange don't you think?" Aladdin smiled.

"Not that strange." Jasmine smiled, leaning against Aladdin.

Hermione and the team realized that's what Jasmine and I were doing at the marketplace when they first saw us there.

_Later on…._

When we arrived back at the palace, Harry dropped me off at the balcony first, and we said goodnight. Aladdin soon caught up and dropped Jasmine off.

"Goodnight, my handsome prince." Jasmine smiled.

"Sleep well princess." Aladdin smiled.

Carpet pushed Aladdin upward, causing him to kiss Jasmine. Harry and I immediately high-fived at that. When they broke apart, Aladdin watched Jasmine as she smiled at him while heading back to her bedroom. I quickly ran to catch up with her.

"Yes!" Aladdin said, sort of falling so that he landed on his back on Carpet.

"Hey wait up!" Harry laughed as he flew his carpet after him.

Hermione and the team was back in the gardens, almost out of eyesight and definitely out of earshot.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." Aladdin said to himself, looking at the balcony.

Suddenly numerous guards and their dogs grabbed Aladdin and Harry and gagged and tied them up! A couple of the guards also tied both carpets to a tree! Aladdin called for Abu, but Abu, and Hedwig were both already trapped in a couple of nets! Finally, The guards attached a couple of weights to their legs: Aladdin got a metal ball like they use on prisoners and Harry got an anvil that was heavier than Aladdin's metal ball! Two familiar looking staffs appeared in front of Aladdin and Harry, who looked up and saw Jafar and Jafar D glaring at them.

"I'm afraid you have worn out your welcome Prince A-boo-boo." Jafar sneered.

Aladdin and Harry glared back, but couldn't say anything.

"Make sure they are never found." Jafar ordered the guards

Harry, unknown to the guards, used his tail to toss a rock at Hermione's head.

"Ow!" Hermione said.

Startled, everyone stared at her.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

Hermione sniffed the rock.

"Harry tossed this rock at me," She answered. "Why I don't know…."

"Wait, maybe…" AJ said. "Maybe Harry and Aladdin are in trouble!"

"Come on, let's go!" Hermione ordered.

Everyone went back to Rip Claw, and they all flew off in search of Harry and Aladdin. They not only caught up with them – and the guards too – but also beat them…to a high cliff! Rip quickly moved to the side of the cliff out of the guards' eyesight even though they were invisible to them.

"They're not really going to…are they?" Sheegwa said, sounding shocked.

"I'm not going to wait to find out." Hermione answered.

Rip nodded, and started to fly into the water at the bottom of the cliff. Unfortunately, something stopped him and caused him to bounce up and down! By putting their hands over the side of their compartments, Jimmy N and Jenny discovered that it was a shield that only repelled robots – which included Rip.

"I'm not going down there without Rip." Jimmy E said.

This was understandable since a shield that could block Rip was not an ordinary shield.

"No, only those who can help Harry will go down," Hermione said. "I will stay here to keep an eye on the others."

Sam, Alex, Clover, Sirius, Lily James, and Jade voted to go down. Jackie at first was not comfortable about Jade going down, but when Fu-Fu pointed out the sharp rocks at the bottom and Jade suggested using the monkey talisman to turn into and animal that can get the others down there safely, he gave in. Kim took out her Kimmunicator.

"Say Jimmy, can Goddard hook up to satellites and communicators?" Kim asked.

As an answer to her question, a satellite popped out of Goddard.

"Good, he can allow us to communicate with each other." Kim smiled.

Sam took out her own communicator, and, sure enough, Goddard was able to hook up both signals so that they could communicate.

"Aren't you coming?" Clover asked as she and her fellow spies put on their diving equipment.

"I would but my diving equipment is in the repair shop." Kim replied. "Besides it would be a good idea to have some 'above-water' backup."

"Yeah I'll wish for Harry and Aladdin to be free if everything else fails." Timmy expectedly promised.

"Hold on," Rip said. "Sirius, Jade, Lily and James still need to breathe down there."

Drawers opened up in the compartments belonging to those he had named.

"Gillyweed!" James said, holding up something that looked like slimy rat-tails. "Great idea!"

Everyone except for Rip, Lily, Sirius, and Hermione winced.

"What is that for?" Scrappy asked.

"It grows gills on you after you eat it." Sirius explained.

"You **eat** this stuff?" Samantha winced.

"It actually doesn't have much of a taste to it." Lily said.

"Well, maybe if I pick a large enough creature I won't even feel it." Jade muttered.

"Which animal are you going to pick?" Carl asked.

"A magical creature." Jade replied.

"Jade," Uncle said, a little concerned. "We never tried magical creatures before, what if something goes wrong?"

"I'm willing to risk it for Harry." Jade said, holding up the monkey talisman.

"Hold on Jade, you have to take your shoes and socks off." Lily said before Jade could call out the name of a magical creature.

"Why?" Jade asked, confused, as she noticed that Sirius, James and Lily had already taken their shoes and socks off.

"You'll find out once we land in the water." Lily replied.

"Oh." Jade said, taking her shoes and socks off. "Griffin!"

At once, she started glowing and rising into the air. When the glowing stopped…a large griffin was flying in Jade's place! Uncle and Jackie were relieved that nothing went wrong – yet – and the others gaped at her transformation. Jade allowed James, Lily, Sirius, and the spies to get onto her back, and they, except for the spies, ate the gillyweed. Jade fortunately ended up right about not being able to feel the gillyweed, so she didn't wince. James, Lily, and Sirius, of course, were used to this sort of thing anyway, so they didn't wince either. Jade then flew into the water far away from the sharp rocks.

At that point, the guards knocked Aladdin and Harry out and they fell into the water!

After landing underwater, James, Lily, Sirius, and the spies swam towards Aladdin and Harry as Jade transformed back into a human. Jade discovered that her feet had turned into flippers, which she shrugged off because she realized that was why she was told to leave her socks and shoes behind. However, when she opened her mouth only bubbles came out! She couldn't talk!

"I think there was something you forgot to mention Rip." Clover said sarcastically through her communicator.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Jade not being able to talk is just a common and temporary side effect from the gillyweed." Rip explained. "And it only happens while the person is underwater."

Jade and the others nodded and swam to Harry. They would've helped Aladdin too but he refused and made a motion with his head towards Harry.

Sam and the other spies tried various muggle techniques, like lasers from their waterproof watches and all that, on Harry's chain but nothing would work. James, Lily, and Sirius then tried various spells, but they didn't even make an impression on the chain! After hearing about those attempts failing, Timmy decided to wish for Harry and Aladdin to be free. Unfortunately, Cosmo and Wanda's spell didn't work!

Meanwhile, it turned out that Aladdin wanted them to save Harry because he had his own idea on how to escape: his turban with Genie's lamp had just fallen near him. Aladdin tried to move towards it, but unfortunately the heavy ball attached to his chain slowed him down and he soon fell unconscious from lack of air. Luckily, the vibrations from his fall made his turban slide toward him and his fingers absentmindedly rubbed the lamp. Genie came out in a stream of bubbles, wearing a shower cap and holding a rubber duck.

"Never fails," Genie said, squeaking the rubber duck. "You get into the bath and there's a rub at the lamp. Hello, Al."

Startled by the sudden noise – you know how quiet it can get underwater – James and the others turned towards Genie and watched him for a moment. Jade, realizing a way out – and tired of just hovering near the others and not being able to do anything – facepalmed and rubbed Ron W's lamp, luckily Harry's turban had also fallen nearby. Genie, meanwhile, had realized the situation.

"Al! Kid! Snap out of it!" Genie said desperately.

Aladdin only remained unconscious.

"Oh, you can't cheat on this one, I can't help you unless you make a wish! You have to say 'Genie, I want you to save my life', got it? Okay? Come on Aladdin!" Genie shook Aladdin.

Ron W, who also rushed out in a stream of bubbles, realized the situation and grabbed Harry along with the others. Aladdin, meanwhile, was still unconscious, his only response to Genie was for his head to loll forward.

"I'll take that as a yes." Genie said, turning into a submarine.

He then did a couple of "Awoogah!"s before he grabbed Aladdin and zoomed towards the surface. What Genie said as he zoomed through the water I never knew, because Camera turned towards Harry and that caused him to record Genie's words improperly. Soon, they all shot out of the water and landed safely on the cliff. Rip soon joined them.

Now, gillyweed usually works for about an hour or longer, but Jade and the others ate Jack's modified version that works only as long as you're underwater. As soon as you go back onto land, the effects of the gillyweed wear off. Keeping that in mind, you'd know that those who ate the gillyweed already began breathing air comfortably as they landed on the cliff. Aladdin and Harry both gasped for air, their chains and gags already gone.

"Don't you scare me like that." Genie said, relieved that Aladdin and Harry were all right.

"I…uh…I…thanks Genie." Aladdin said, hugging Genie.

Harry too thanked everyone who had helped him as they all went back into Rip. After a quick talk the rest of the team found out that it was Jafar and Jafar D who had arranged Aladdin and Harry's supposed deaths. This caused them to think that Jafar and Jafar D were up to something.

"Oh Al," Genie said. "I'm kind of getting fond of you kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Aladdin got onto his back, and they flew back to the palace. It was now time to confront Jafar and Jafar D.

Back at the palace, Jasmine and I were getting ready for bed. Of course as a wolf I didn't need much preparation, so I was already in bed reading. Jasmine, however, was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair…and humming 'A Whole New World'.

"Jasmine (Miranda)." Sultan and Steve called from the door.

"Oh father (Dad), we've just had the most wonderful time." Jasmine and I said as we walked over to them, Jasmine lovestruck and me grinning since I love flying.

"I'm so happy." Jasmine finished.

"You should be Jasmine," Sultan said. "Steve and I have chosen husbands for you and Miranda."

"What?" Jasmine and I said, confused.

After all even for acting this was preposterous!

"You will marry Jafar." Sultan and Steve said.

The other door opened and, sure enough, Jafar and Jafar D were standing there! Not again, first the Gastons, now this!

"You're speechless I see, a fine quality in a wife." Jafar and Jafar D said.

"We will never marry you!" Jasmine and I said defiantly.

"Father I choose Prince Ali." Jasmine said.

"What's wrong with you dad, you know I'm not for that stuff!" I protested.

"Prince Ali and Harry left." Jafar and Jafar D said with a shrug in their voices.

"Better check your crystal ball again Jafar." Someone said sarcastically from the balcony.

Make that two some-ones, Aladdin and Harry were by the doorway frowning.

"Prince Ali (Harry)!" Jasmine and I said happily.

"How in the…. *Brawk!*" Iago said.

Hermione and the team and I frowned at this. Hermione and the team had a feeling that Iago wasn't supposed to talk and I **knew** that Iago wasn't supposed to talk. Jasmine didn't notice because she was too glad to see Aladdin – or Ali, rather – and Aladdin and Harry didn't notice because they were too angry with Jafar and Jafar D.

"Tell the sultans the truth Jafar," Aladdin and Harry said angrily. "You tried to have us killed!"

"What ridiculous nonsense your highness, they're obviously lying." Jafar said.

As they said that they, for some reason, put their cobra-shaped staffs close to Sultan and dad's eyes. Most of the more observant ones, including Aladdin and Harry, saw this.

"Obviously lying." Sultan and Steve repeated without any emotion.

Suspicious about this, I growled.

"Father! What's wrong with you?" Jasmine cried.

"We know what's wrong!" Aladdin and Harry said as they grabbed Jafar and Jafar D's staffs and smashed the cobras' faces on the ground.

Sultan and Steve blinked their eyes with an "Oh my!"

"Your highness," Aladdin and Harry said as Aladdin showed them Jafar's busted staffs. "Jafar has been controlling you with this."

"What?" Sultan and Steve said, shocked, as Sultan took Jafar's staff.

Steve never trusted Jafar or Jafar D before but he never expected hypnosis.

Sultan then dropped Jafar's staff. Harry dropped Jafar D's staff, knowing it would be best to have free hands...uh...paws at the moment.

"You...*ooh*…traitor!" Sultan said angrily

"Your majesties," Jafar and Jafar D said nervously. "All of this can be explained."

"Guards! Guards!" Sultan and Steve cried as we all moved angrily towards them.

Rip also moved angrily towards Jafar and Jafar D even though he and the others were invisible to him.

"Well that's it," Iago said, not needing to 'fake-squawk' anymore. "We're dead, dead, just dig a grave for both of us were dead."

Neither Jafar nor Jafar D responded to this, because they seemed more interested in something else. Lupin, and Tintin, both noticed that it was the lamps! Aladdin was holding his turban so that you could see the lamp in it, and Ron W's lamp handle was unfortunately sticking out from under the band on Harry's turban (Harry had put his own turban back on before this)!

"Arrest Jafar at once!" Sultan and Steve ordered.

Two guards – in entirely different attire than the ones the team had seen before – and their dogs, grabbed Jafar and Jafar D, but the human one got a hand free and pulled a vial out of his robes.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Jafar and Jafar D said as the Jafar slammed the vial onto the ground.

The result was an explosion of smoke, and as we were all coughing Jafar and Jafar D disappeared! The guards had tried to stop them, but ended up getting each other.

"Find them! Search everywhere!" Sultan and Steve ordered.

The guards stopped 'grabbing' each other and ran off while the human guards held their swords threateningly.

"Are you all right?" Aladdin asked Jasmine.

"Yes." Jasmine said.

Sultan was so agitated about discovering that Jafar and Jafar D were traitors that he took a while to notice Aladdin and Jasmine hugging.

"They ain't worth camel spit!" Steve declared.

Some of the team chuckled.

"Now I know where you got your sense of humor." Hermione remarked to me.

"Yeah, dad and toons." I nodded.

"Jafar, our most trusted counselors, plotting against us this whole time," Sultan said to himself at the same time as he walked in between Aladdin and Jasmine. "This is horrible, just, just horrible how will I ever…."

Now just noticing Aladdin and Jasmine, Sultan stopped muttering to himself.

"Can this be true?" Sultan said happily. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Jasmine nodded. Fortunately, it looked like Sultan was so happy about Jasmine choosing a suitor that he forgot entirely about me, which was perfectly fine.

"Praise Allah!" Sultan cried happily. "Oh you pretty boy…oh I could kiss you…no I won't, I'll leave that up to my daughter. You will be wed at once, yes, yes, and you will be happy, and then you, my boy, will become sultan!"

"Sultan?" Aladdin said.

"Yes, a fine outstanding citizen as yourself, a person of your un-impeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs." Sultan said, still very happy.

Ironically, Aladdin seemed strangely unhappy.

Tired of Sultan's law, Steve and I now decided to just hang out as friends without doing anymore acting. Steve and I actually were kind of having fun acting, but of course we were done with this whole forced marriage bit. Despite the law Steve enjoyed acting because it reminded him of his drama classes from back in high school and I enjoyed it because I love coming up with retorts against things I hate. Harry didn't care either way, so he decided to just stick with the genie part of the Adventure and stay out of the marriage part.

Most of the team then asked about my 'not wanting a boyfriend', and I explained that it just wasn't my thing. I was really independent even as a little girl – I never even got separation anxiety whenever a babysitter had to watch over me – and that just continued increasing until I realized that I wasn't the type to settle down like that. Once I get my own place I would want to keep it that way, excluding pets of course. I also excluded Jack because we got along so well, unbelievably better than other brothers and sisters do, and we got so used to hanging out together that we realized that we would want it to stay that way. Plus, his science/potion knowledge was mostly directed towards the family, especially me, so he really had no other place where he belonged.

Sultan, Jasmine, and Aladdin left the room, and Aladdin motioned to Harry, just Harry, to follow. Harry did after shrugging at the rest of us. The rest of us shrugged back and decided to have our own conversation.

"Listen, Tintin and I noticed that both Jafars seemed interested in the lamps." Lupin said.

"But why?" Sirius asked. "Unless…wait a minute…."

"Yes," Tintin agreed. "It's highly likely that both Jafars were the old man and dog that tricked Aladdin and Harry into getting the lamps!"

"Why those no good…they must've known about Genie and Ron!" Lily said angrily. "They were probably planning to use them to take control of Agrabah."

"Yipe, close call." Ron W said, shocked. "Especially on my account, I would've felt awful if I had been forced to help a villain like that."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.


	12. Betrayal

"Sultan?" Aladdin said to himself. "He wants me to be sultan?"

Harry, for the first time, actually looked downcast at the news, but Aladdin did have a private conversation with him last night so it was probably something different. Genie and Ron W – who both had overheard what went on last night through the spouts of their lamps – suddenly poofed in front of them.

"Ta-Da! Hail the conquering heroes!" Genie and Ron W cried happily, turning into 'one-genie' bands and playing themselves.

Quite a few members of the team couldn't keep from laughing, but Aladdin and Harry only walked past them sadly. Rip and the others, confused, flew into Aladdin and Harry's bedchamber right next to the window where Abu – still an elephant – Hedwig, and the carpets were listening. Genie and Ron W were confused too, so they dropped the instruments and flew in front of Aladdin and Harry, pretending that their hands were cameras.

"Aladdin!" They said, pretending to be reporters. "You just won the heart of the princess, what are you going to do next?"

Aladdin and Harry didn't say anything to the genies, instead, they walked over to their bed and rested their arms and heads on it. Genie and Ron W, each holding a script and looking a little like a couple of directors, caught up with them.

"*Psst.*" Genie whispered. "Your line is 'I'm going to free the Genie'. Anytime."

"Right, and then Harry can free me." Ron W added. "You can ad-lib your part if you want Harry."

"Genie, Ron," Aladdin said sadly. "We can't."

"Sure you can," Genie said. "You just go 'Genie, I wish you free'." Genie explained as moved Aladdin's mouth to the words.

"I'm serious!" Aladdin said, pulling away. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me sultan, no they want to make 'Prince Ali' sultan! Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won." Genie pointed out.

"Because of you, the only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you." Aladdin explained. "What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I could lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own, I can't wish you free."

"Harry…." Ron W said fearfully.

"Ron," Harry said sadly. "I'm sorry, I really want to set you free, believe me. But I don't know if you can set a genie's dog free without setting the genie free too, and if it doesn't work…."

"…You'd just be wasting your third wish." Ron W finished sadly. "You're right, it doesn't work like that. We'll…just have…to wait for A-Aladdin to…change his mind."

Ron W sadly went into his lamp and started to leave.

"Ron!" Harry called.

Too late, Ron W's lamp disappeared out the window. Harry miserably buried his head into his arms on the bed. Even though Harry and I weren't acting anymore Harry and Ron W were right. Harry wasn't allowed to free Ron W without Genie being free because it wouldn't be fair to Genie.

"Fine, I understand." Genie said coldly to Aladdin. "After all you've lied to everyone else, hey I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me master." Genie also went into his lamp but, unlike Ron W, didn't fly away.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Aladdin said sadly.

Genie only gave Aladdin a raspberry through the spout.

"Well fine!" Aladdin said angrily, covering the lamp with a pillow. "Then just stay in there!"

Everyone at, or near, the window looked at Aladdin. Some, like Abu, looked sad and others, like Hermione, looked disappointed and a little angry.

"What are you guys looking at?" Aladdin snapped angrily.

That stunned and hurt everyone.

"Look, I…I'm sorry," Aladdin said apologetically. "Abu, guys, I'm sorry, I, come on."

Too late, Abu, Hedwig, and the carpets disappeared through the window. Rip and the others hung their heads sadly and, still being 'ghosts', went through the wall.

"What am I doing?" Aladdin said to himself.

"Not taking advice from a silly-yet-wise friend." Harry smirked in a serious tone, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question.

Aladdin smirked back at him.

"Genie was right," Aladdin said, knowing what Harry was talking about. "I have to tell Jasmine the truth."

"Ali, oh Ali and Harry, will you come here?" Jasmine's voice called from outside.

"Here it goes." Aladdin sighed. "Jasmine? Where are you?"

"Out in the menagerie, hurry."

"We're coming!" Aladdin and Harry called.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Jasmine at all….

Meanwhile, Hermione and the team were on the roof of the palace, still hurt and angry.

"Of all the rotten choices." Hermione grumbled.

"How could Aladdin do that?" Daphne said.

"And how could he treat the rest of us like that either?" Chester added, still hurt.

Felicity, who seemed thoughtful this whole time, spoke up.

"Guys, my grandfather always said that anything said out of anger is never meant." She said. "We shouldn't let Aladdin's words hurt us this much."

After everyone else thought quietly for a while, they realized that Felicity was right. But before they could leave, Jasmine O flew up to the roof. She had eavesdropped on Aladdin and Harry after Rip and the others had left and told them what she had learned. Glad that Aladdin had finally decided to tell Jasmine the truth, everyone went to find Ron W and tell him the good news.

They soon found his lamp hiding in a bush. After Hermione told him about Aladdin's decision through the spout, Ron W poofed outside and put his lamp into his compartment before climbing in. Hedwig, who was nearby, flew into Harry's compartment, and they all left in search of Aladdin and Harry…

…Who both had caught up with Jasmine and myself at the menagerie. Sultan was addressing his subjects below from a balcony that protruded over the wall while Steve looked on.

"People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor." Sultan said.

"Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"Ali where have you been?" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine there's something I've got to tell you." Aladdin said.

"The whole kingdom has turned up for father's announcement." Jasmine continued, too excited to hear Aladdin.

"Jasmine, listen to me, you don't understand…." Aladdin tried again as Jasmine prepared him for her subjects.

"Good luck." Jasmine said as she gently pushed Aladdin onto the balcony when Sultan introduced him.

"Oh boy." Aladdin said to himself nervously as he nervously waved to the cheering crowd below.

"So what did you need me here for?" Harry asked Jasmine.

"Huh? What are you talking about, I didn't send for you." Jasmine frowned, confused.

"But didn't you call for us earlier?" Harry asked, his turn to be confused.

"No, I didn't call for either of you."

Now worried, and a little fearful, Harry went out onto the balcony to try to get Aladdin's attention.

"Aladdin, Jasmine didn't call for us at all, something's wrong." Harry whispered, starting to pull Aladdin off the balcony.

"What…?" Aladdin whispered back.

Sultan suddenly cut Aladdin off by encouraging him back to the crowd. Unfortunately, he didn't know Harry's reason for leading Aladdin away.

Suddenly, a spiral storm cloud appeared in the sky and some sort of magic tried to grab Sultan's turban! He held it down, but the magic swirled around his entire body and removed his sultan clothing! Don't worry: he still had his underwear on.

"Bless my soul." Sultan said while the magic was swirling around him. "What's going on?"

"Father." Jasmine said as his clothing blew away.

Hermione and the team, by the way, were on the highest roof of the palace watching everything, so they too heard an evil laugh coming from the roof just above us and just below Hermione and the team. That was also where Sultan's clothing went, and the clothing suddenly swirled around someone and his dog….

"Jafar! You vile betrayer!" Sultan and Steve said angrily, seeing Jafar and Jafar D dressed as a pair of sultans.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you." Iago retorted; he too had a sultan hat.

"Oh yeah?" Aladdin shot back. "We'll just see about that-" He took off his hat and realized that he had forgotten about leaving it under the pillow. "The lamp." He said nervously.

Harry quickly looked at our friends and Misty gave him the thumbs up to reassure him that Ron W's lamp was safe.

"Finders keepers A-boo-boo." Jafar jeered.

We all turned around to the back of the palace, where Jafar and Jafar D was pointing, and saw Genie! He wasn't his usual silly self either, instead he was a scary dark blue giant genie with glowing eyes!

"Jafar got the lamp!" Brad cried in realization.

Aladdin and Harry overheard that and realized that Iago must have imitated Jasmine's voice. After all parrots can be good imitators.

Genie suddenly picked up the entire palace – that should give you a good enough image of his size – and perched it on top of a nearby high cliff! Carpet had just arrived around this point, but what happened to Harry's carpet we didn't know.

"Genie no!" Aladdin cried, flying over to him on Carpet.

"Sorry kid," Genie said sadly. "I've got a new master now."

"Jafar I order you to stop!" Sultan and Steve said angrily.

Even though Steve and I were done with the marriage part we weren't finished with Jafar and jafar D. And apparently they weren't finished with us either.

"There's a new order now," Jafar and Jafar D said. "**My** order! Finally, you will bow down to me!"

"We will never bow down to you!" Jasmine, Harry, Steve and I shot back, not noticing that Sultan almost did.

Jenny, fortunately, flew down to bring Steve to the others before anything more could happen.

"Why am I not surprised?" Iago said sarcastically.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Jafar cried angrily. "Genie, our second wish, we wish to be the most powerful sorcerers in the world!"

"Genie stop!" Aladdin cried, trying to push Genie's finger away.

No luck, Jafar and Jafar D laughed triumphantly during their transformation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Iago said. "A warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!"

Jafar and Jafar D, indeed, were now powerful sorcerers. They even had their cobra shaped staffs back, except the mouths of the staffs were now open!

"Now where were we," Jafar and Jafar D said. "Ah yes, abject humiliation."

They both sent bowing spells at us, the human Jafar hitting Jasmine and Sultan, and the dog Jafar hitting Harry and myself. Not quite, I managed to get out of the way and Harry, unlike Jasmine and Sultan, didn't bow. Both Jafar and Jafar D were confused and so was the team. Hermione, Ron W, and I however...

"Bow to me." Jafar D ordered Harry.

"I don't think so." Harry said.

"Bow to me!" Jafar D ordered loudly.

"No way!" Harry retorted,

"BOW TO ME!" Jafar D yelled.

"NO!" Harry snapped.

Jafar D was so taken aback that he dropped his staff in shock! That was when Ron W explained to the others that Harry is immune to the Imperious Curse and similar things like hypnotism. Jafar D resorted to concentrating on me instead.

"Get her!" He ordered to robed creatures who appeared out of nowhere.

They actually seemed familiar, but I didn't have time to think about that because they sent muzzles from their wands at me. I dodged most of them, but then suddenly got caught! Not for long, I used my stronger-than-steel claws to rip the muzzle off. Now the wizards sent covered paw-cuffs as well as muzzles at me.

"Bring it on." I smiled before starting to dodge them all.

I leapt, somersaulted, side-saulted, back flipped, and kicked the muzzles and paw-cuffs away. Suddenly, two pairs of paw-cuffs and a muzzle got me in midair! I landed on the ground, now unable to do anything.

"Miranda!" Hermione cried as my friends ran along the roof after me.

"No! Keep an eye on Harry!" I ordered through the muzzle before barking angrily at the robed creatures.

Hermione, Ron W, and the team obeyed, but Harry ran after me. Rajah suddenly appeared and leapt at Jafar and Jafar D in an attempt to save Jasmine. He didn't try to help me because he knew that I can take care of myself.

"Down boy!" Jafar said before using his staff to turn Rajah into a kitten!

Rajah landed back on the ground with a confused "Meow?".

Jafar D used his staff to grab Harry while Jafar held Jasmine by the shoulder. She couldn't move away because Jafar still had his magic on her.

"Oh princess, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to." Jafar said.

They are going to die soon I guarantee it! Sorry, couldn't help myself.

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Aladdin ordered angrily.

Jafar got Aladdin with his magic so that he couldn't move. Fortunately he missed Carpet, who was able to fly away to safety.

JAFAR AND JAFAR D:  
Prince Ali (Harry), yes it is he  
But not as you know him  
Read my lips and come to grips with reality  
Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last  
Say hello to your precious Prince Ali (Harry)

"Or should we say Aladdin?" Iago jeered, because Jafar turned Ali into Aladdin and Harry back into his Superwolf self!

"Ali?" Jasmine gasped, realizing the truth.

Harry ran off, but not out of fright: he was preparing to fly so that he could counterattack. Jafar D suddenly sent a giant glowing green thing after Harry!

"Jasmine," Aladdin said, temporarily free from Jafar's magic. "I tried to tell you, Harry and I are just…"

As Aladdin talked to Jasmine, the green thing picked Harry up so that Harry was inside it, and then came after Aladdin! Harry tried to warn Aladdin, but it was too late. The green thing got Aladdin too by picking him up with its tail and tossing him into his mouth!

JAFAR AND JAFAR D:  
So Ali (Harry) turns out to be merely Aladdin (a mongrel)  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me  
His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause  
To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the earth – whoopee!  
So long!

"Good-bye, see ya!" Iago added.

JAFAR AND JAFAR D:  
Ex-Prince Ali (Harry)!

Abu suddenly appeared during this part of the song, ready to attack Jafar, but Jafar turned him back into his monkey form and trapped him with Aladdin and Harry in the green thing! During this, everyone saw that the green thing was really a giant snake!

"What is that thing?" Misty asked, shocked.

"A spell snake!" Hermione gasped. "Boss warned us about those, Voldemort invented them…."

There was a very short, awkward pause….

"OH DUH!" Everyone cried and a few facepalmed.

"We should have guessed that a long time ago!" Goddard moaned.

Suddenly the spell snake, which had its own mind, took Aladdin and Harry to a tower of the palace and pushed them through the window so that the tower was inside the snake! Before that happened, no one noticed Carpet zooming into the window of the tower. The snake then broke the tower free from the palace and shot away into the sky! Genie looked on sadly.

Steve left to join Jack since he isn't used to dealing with danger. He prefers watching danger, especially superhero danger. Hermione, however, figured out where the snake was going: to either the North or South Pole! With a mind message to Rip (he can do telepathy too), Hermione quickly ran over to him, who handed her a special flute. She quickly blew it, and then gave it back. Everyone, back in their compartments, was at first confused, because not even the dogs heard it. Suddenly a portal appeared, and out of the portal came the front half of a….

"A griffin!" Tuck gasped, seeing a real one close up for the first time.

But then the 'griffin' fully came out of the portal and allowed Hermione and Ron W onto his back…the 'griffin' didn't have the back legs of a lion!

"Hold it, that's no griffin." Jenny said just a second after realizing this.

The 'griffin' suddenly ran towards the edge of the roof and ran off! It was okay though, because the 'griffin' suddenly flew away in pursuit of the spell snake.


	13. A Cold and Slippery Escape

Rip grinned, already knowing who Hermione and Ron W were riding, and flew away after them. When they caught up with Ron and Hermione, everyone saw that the 'griffin' was half horse and half eagle!

"A hippogriff!" Lily gasped.

Hippogriffs are of course very hard to tame, so finding Hermione and Ron W riding one was amazing. Well almost, after all they are Superwolves.

"That's not just any hippogriff," Sirius said, recognizing him. "That's Buckbeak!"

"Buckbeak?" Billy said.

"Yeah, Harry and Hermione used him to save my…to…." Sirius paused and then sighed. "To save me from the dementors back in their third year." He finished.

He obviously didn't want to say 'save my soul', which was understandable. Everyone shuddered anyway, Danny and Casper more than anyone else.

"The **dementors**?" James cried. "Who sent them…?" He paused. "Cornelius Fudge?" He said knowingly…and bitterly.

"You got it." Sirius said.

"Knew it, that guy barely even listens to Dumbledore." James muttered.

The others already knew that Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic.

Danny then noticed that Sam was staring at him suspiciously.

"What?" He said, shrugging.

"You shivered as much as Casper, care to explain?" Sam said.

Everyone was shocked, a living person shivering about dementors as much as a ghost?

"Er…my parents are ghost-hunters…." Danny began.

"I honestly doubt your parents have anything to do with it, **or** with how you reacted the first time we heard about dementors!" Sam said.

Everyone realized that Sam was right, and Danny – as he was looking for someone to back him up – discovered this when they started shaking their heads at him.

"There goes my alibi." He moaned, resting his head on his hands.

"AHA!" Sam cried.

"You were going to lie to us?" Jimmy E gasped.

If there is one thing a Superwolf Friend knows, it's that you can always tell your secret to another Superwolf Friend.

"Okay out with it," Sam said sternly. "What's the real reason?"

Danny started to grow nervous, and so did Timmy, Eliza, and Rudy since they understood the importance of keeping some things a secret.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

You can bet this sudden voice startled, actually almost scared, everyone. Ron W gasped with relief as he realized it was me! I had been listening to the conversation through Ron W's watch the whole time. The other Superwolves have watches too, they just don't use them that often. Ron W brought his watch out - they disappear into our arms until we need them - and turned it on so that everyone could see an angry looking hologram of me. This was because I **was** angry.

"Don't push him." I said sternly but less harshly than before. "He'll reveal his secret when he's ready."

Everyone gave in, well, almost everyone….

"Miranda I have a feeling that his secret was the very reason why you brought him with us in the first place!" Sam said.

Everyone else, except for the other spies and the geniuses, were startled at this information.

"Look, I know you're good at figuring things out, being the leader of a trio of spies, but please save it for your own missions." I said.

"But if his secret is why you brought him then that means that his secret will come in handy in the matter of protecting us." Sam argued.

"Yeah," Clover agreed. "I don't see any harm in us knowing his secret since we're good at keeping secrets and not prejudice."

"Exactly," Sam agreed. "If it's a 'hard to understand sort of secret' he still wouldn't have to worry about us."

Danny, Eliza, Timmy, and Rudy were growing even more nervous. Even Alex was growing nervous as she noticed Danny growing a little pale.

"So how'd you guys meet Buckbeak?" Eliza asked quickly before anyone else could say anything.

This really startled everyone else.

"You did that on purpose…" Sam stopped: Alex was tapping her on the shoulder. "What?"

"Sam, you're supposed to be the practical one." Alex gently reminded her. "How practical do you think it is to force someone to reveal a secret before they're ready?"

"Uh…oh. Er, oops, sorry." Sam said apologetically. "Sorry Danny."

"It's okay," Danny said, looking very grateful to Alex. "Actually, you guys do have a right to know, but there are those who wouldn't understand my secret and might even take it the wrong way. I'd just rather show you guys than tell you, it would be easier for me. Tell you what, if I don't reveal my secret to you guys for an important reason by the end of the next Adventure then I'll just randomly tell you during the Adventure afterward."

"Sounds reasonable, okay." Sam smiled offering a hand.

Danny smiled back as he and Sam shook hands. Timmy then repeated Eliza's question, and Rudy, Danny, Eliza, and I looked very relieved.

Hermione explained, saying that Buckbeak first belonged to Hagrid – everyone already knew about Hagrid – but on the first day of his Care of Magical Creatures class, one of the students stupidly insulted Buckbeak - despite the fact that Hagrid had already warned the class about that - and that student ended up scratched. The Ministry of Magic ordered Buckbeak to be executed, but Hermione and Harry freed him and used him to free Sirius. Sirius now takes care of Buckbeak.

"Why would the student insult Buckbeak?" Patrick asked.

Yeah, you'd think due to Squidward insulting him and Spongebob almost all the time Patrick wouldn't be surprised, but Patrick had always been oblivious to Squidward's insults so...

Ron W sighed.

"He did it on purpose just to get Hagrid sacked," He explained. "Fortunately Dumbledore saved him from that."

"WHAT?" Everyone cried.

"That's awful!" Darwin said.

"Trust us, we're used to this student's antics." I said bitterly.

"It looks like you guys left out a lot of details about your years at Hogwarts." Numbuh Two pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I only told the most important details since we had to go back to concentrating on Skrawl." Hermione explained. "You guys will find out more details as the Adventures continue."

"So Rip, how long until we reach the spell snake?" I asked.

"Thanks to Boss's magical boosts, we should reach it in about ten minutes." Rip replied.

Rip can analyze just about anything, and my friends know it. Boss's 'boosts' were helping Buckbeak fly faster by the way, Rip never needs any boosts. Oh, I almost forgot to explain: Hermione was flying Buckbeak instead of sticking with Rip because it was easier for her plan to free Aladdin and Harry since she could control Buckbeak better than Rip. After all, considering what happened the first and **only** time she drove Rip I think you readers can understand why she was using Buckbeak instead.

"Just enough time to tell the others just how different the Kids Next Door world really is." I said.

"That's a good idea." Numbuh Three said as the other operatives nodded.

Their world was so different from most others that the rest of my friends had been pondering about it. Luckily, we had already gotten permission from the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door to tell the others. The facts that they're from different worlds and kid friendly made a loophole against keeping some things classified from them.

"Tell Computer to come here please." I said to Rip.

Rip did, but Computer didn't come. Computer is the computer you've heard of before, the one who gave me the e-mail during the first Adventure and helped me set up that funny outfit for the baker during the fight in the previous Adventure. She's more than a computer though, she also lives inside the walls back at my house and can give me anything from information to a potion. She can also talk – she has some human emotions – and can contact others even better than a phone. Actually, she's more of a sister than an electronic/magical device to me. This isn't too surprising considering that Rip is sort of a brother to me. Since he and Computer are too human to be called machines they really couldn't be considered anything else.

Hermione, meanwhile, was concentrating on a magical laptop that she pulled out of her belt.

"Better give her the ol' 'alarm clock'." I muttered, knowing what was keeping Computer.

Rip did, and Computer popped up – more like 'wobbled' up, actually.

"What's with the rude awakening?" She grumbled.

Everyone stared, seeing her talk for the first time.

"What's with the unnecessary snoozing?" I retorted. "You know you're not supposed to sleep until after I've gone to bed."

I need her almost all the time after all, and being like Rip she doesn't need to sleep that often anyway.

"Sorry." Computer said. "What do you need?"

"We need the time traveling drone please." I said.

Computer let a drone out, and I told the drone to access 'Kids Next Door History'. The drone did. I also connected to the drone to my watch so that I could control any fast forwarding that was necessary.

Jack already had fixed the screen in Rip long before this point, so Rip let the screen up and everyone saw what made the Kids Next Door world so different: kids invented the adults with machines!

See, kids first led a peaceful treehouse life, this was eons ago, but then they got bored and invented adults. It was all right at first, until one adult, Mr. Wigglestine by name, cracked and invented spanking. This act caused the adults to be banished to the other side of the planet, where they created communities with houses stronger than the kids' tree forts. Battles reigned, and the kids had to resort moving to the moon. This didn't work out, because they missed the plant life and other things on earth, so kids and adults agreed to live peacefully as families. Unfortunately, it wasn't entirely peacefully…adults invented schools with lights that wiped out the kids' memories of inventing the adults! Fortunately, one kid, the founder of the Kids Next Door in fact, wrote the whole history down before going to the evil schools.

After the screen went blank, the drone and Computer left. Everyone else was too stunned to say anything at first.

"I can't believe those adults did all that." Tintin finally spoke up.

"It's true," Numbuh Two said. "And most of them are still like that, even the Delightful Children are like that."

"I don't believe it." Haddock sighed. "They really can't act like that can they?"

"You would be amazed how far they can go." Lizzie said. "They once did something really horrible."

"Rhy?" Scooby asked. "Rhat rid rhey ro?"

"They made me bald." Numbuh One admitted.

Hermione, Ron W, Rip, Computer, and the non-operative members of the team gasped as their mouths dropped in shock. They were just too stunned to say anything.

"It's weird though." Numbuh Four said, breaking the silence.

"What's weird?" T-Bone asked.

"Mr. Wigglestine looked familiar at one point." Numbuh Four explained.

"I can answer that." I said, using my watch to transmit a holographic image of Mr. Wigglestine through Ron W's watch. "Watch this."

The image of Mr. Wigglestine suddenly turned black after I pressed some more buttons. Then Mr. Wigglestine's eyes took on a glowing look. My fellow operatives', and Lizzie's, mouths dropped in realization.

"That's the Delightful Childrens' father!" Numbuh Three cried.

Everyone else gasped!

"More like Father's ancestor," I said. "See, during my spying I found out that Mr. Wigglestine was the one who invented growing up by some sort of potion and he applied it to everyone. The potion was passed down throughout the generations until it reached Father's father, Grandfather. Grandfather then figured out the antidote and applied it to himself! It took him so long to figure out the antidote though, that he didn't take it until he was an old man. I also found out that applying the antidote to himself made him immortal! Not like a Stone God, or even like Voldemort, but he's immortal enough to survive almost anything like a gun or sword. Father too is that immortal, he took the antidote once he reached adulthood! Not even The Delightful Children know where the potion is hidden, only Father does. They never took the antidote yet though, the only reason why they've been kids for decades is because the delightfulization machine messed up their aging."

Numbuh One actually looked horrified instead of shocked like the others for some reason, but fortunately for him I was the only one who saw his expression and knew why.

"But, like, what happened to Grandfather?" Shaggy asked.

"The legendary Numbuh Zero stripped him of his powers a long time ago," Numbuh One explained, recovering before anyone else noticed his 'different' expression. "Father brought his powers back again recently but Numbuh Zero and I managed to stop him and re-strip him of his powers."

"Yeah, unfortunately I was busy with the Order of the Phoenix at the time and I didn't find out about this until I came back during the next summer break when I invited Numbuh One and his team to become Superwolf Friends." I added.

"You were lucky though, you escaped being turned into a Senior Citizen Zombie." Numbuh Five said.

"True," I agreed. "But I probably would've been able to escape anyway since I can fly. Oh, a Senior Citizen Zombie is a slave of Grandfather's." I explained, noticing that the non-operatives looked confused. "He has the power to turn you into one if you touch him. Father fortunately doesn't have this power, but he's still really dangerous."

"How dangerous can Father get?" T-Bone asked.

"There was a plan…." I started to say.

"What plan?" Numbuh Five asked.

"I wanted to tell you guys, but I didn't know how to put it." I explained. "Besides, it was just too horrible for me to say it. I was going to resort to making a hologram version of Father mentioning his plan so that you and the other operatives at Moon Base would know about it, but of course the Adventures started before I could set it up. Actually, Father came up with this plan long ago, but he didn't tell the other villains and teenagers about it until the next summer just as I came back. Since his plan will take a long time he thought that allowing Grandfather to help him would be worth a shot so he gave it a try. It backfired though, Father was never a 'favorite son' of Grandfather's and Grandfather just did his own thing without even letting Father join in."

"Grandfather has other children?" Penny P asked.

"Uh…oh, no that was just a general term I used." I lied.

Actually Grandfather did have another son and even a grandson, but for the grandson's sake I decided not to say anything about that.

"Oh." Penny P said.

"What's Father's plan?" Cleo asked.

"It'll be easier if I make the hologram say it." I said.

I pressed a few buttons on my watch, and out of Father's mouth came this:

"….My father, Grandfather as you all know, has had the antidote locked up for safe keeping, but don't worry I not only know how to get to it but I can also figure out how to make more of it so that we can apply it to ourselves. I'll give it to all of you soon, but first I'm going to build a super death machine that can only kill those who are not immortal. Then after we are immortal we'll use the death machine to DESTROY ALL THE SNOT-NOSED KIDS ON THE PLANET AND CREATE AN ALL ADULT WORLD!"

I then paused the hologram. Hermione, Ron W, and the team gasped, horrified.

"He…he really didn't mean that did he?" Clifford asked.

"Are you kidding? This is **exactly** how he laughed afterwards." I said

I pressed play, and as Father laughed horribly and evilly he immediately burst into flames, looking like an evil flaming piece of charcoal! That in fact was Ron S's comment on his appearance.

"I'm afraid that fire is real and a part of him, he inherited it from Grandfather." I explained. "No one, not even the other adults nor The Delightful Children, knows how it became a part of them in the first place though."

"This would explain why he's 'immortal,' wouldn't it?" Lupin said. "The fire would actually melt the sword or bullet."

"Even a steel one, you got it." I agreed.

"My weapon is no muggle weapon, maybe I can use it against him." Grim said.

"What weapon?" Carl asked.

Grim took his scythe out of his compartment.

"*GAAAACCK!*" Everyone, except for me, Billy, and Mandy, cried as they ducked down.

"You're a Grim Reaper!" Addy cried.

"Who'd you think he was?" Mandy asked.

"Sorry," Sarah said. "It's just that he…well…never really acted like one."

"Just because someone's a grim reaper doesn't mean that they don't have feelings or anything." Billy said.

Everyone was pretty sheepish about that.

"Actually, Billy has a point," Uncle agreed, suddenly thinking of something. "Grim was either angry or sad whenever a friend of ours was killed or harmed."

"Yeah, well, death of old age is one thing but murder is another, even we grim reapers know that." Grim said. "No offense taken by the way, all grim reapers get that reaction anyway."

"That's why I didn't tell you guys in the first place." I muttered.

"*AAARRGH!*" Hermione suddenly cried frustratedly, startling the rest of us.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Ron W said bitterly, a little annoyed at being startled.

"I can't figure out the password for Miranda's Superwolf website." Hermione explained.

"Don't you have one of your own?" Josefina asked.

"Yes, but Miranda's is the only one with the site on spell snakes." Hermione explained bitterly.

"Not my fault Boss and Jack set up my site first." I muttered. "Relax, I'll transmit the password through my watch."

When the password reached the computer, dots (like this: *) replaced each letter on the screen.

"Almost forty tries and I couldn't get that short word." Hermione muttered. "Wait a minute…magical password?"

After I had transmitted the previous password a screen blipped up, asking for the magical one.

"Extra security." I explained before submitting the magical password.

Hermione was pretty startled at the length of this combination of words…it seemed to be around thirty letters!

"Okay, now I can look up how to stop spell snakes." Hermione said to herself.

Hermione, Ron W, and the team had now caught up with the spell snake, which was fortunately below us. See, Hermione's plan was to paralyze the snake so that Aladdin and Harry can escape through the window. Luckily, at this point she had found a paralyzing spell that can stun the snake, so she started memorizing how to do the spell. There was also destroying the spell snake, which may sound like a better idea. Unfortunately doing that would cause the tower with Aladdin and Harry to fall so it's actually a really bad idea. The paralyzing spell required a cord with two plugs instead of a wand, so Goddard used a mechanical arm to give one to Hermione. She plugged one end into the computer, and gave Ron W the other end to aim at the spell snake at the right moment. When the cord connected into the spell snake, the spell snake lay still and stunned, but fortunately still in the air. Harry flew out, but before Aladdin and Abu could hop onto his back a beam of light cut straight through the cord! Startled, we turned around and saw Jafar D, on a broomstick, glaring at us!

Harry, Hermione, Ron W, the team and I glared back as he flew away, because we knew that **he** was Voldemort. The animals suddenly grew nervous, and turned around. The rest of us turned around too and we saw the problem…unfortunately the paralyzing spell had worn off and THE SPELL SNAKE WAS GLARING AT US!

Scared, we immediately flew in different directions, but then Hermione stopped Buckbeak because she noticed that the spell snake was after the team! Since the tower had somehow disappeared from inside the spell snake, it was now time to use the destroying spell. This spell required a different kind of cord, one that can be plugged into a wand. Unfortunately only Jack has this kind of cord, so the other Superwolves and I had to think of a way to get the cord from Jack. Jenny, at that point, decided to use one of her lasers at the spell snake.

"JENNY!" I cried desperately. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

Unfortunately, it was too late, Jenny had already used her laser on the snake. It seemed to work at first, the spell snake was blasted in half and not moving, but then each half turned into a separate spell snake! Both spell snakes then duplicated again so that there were four of them! The spell snakes chased our friends, trying to trap them. Unfortunately, the fact that going in one direction would result in crashing into us, and going in the opposite reaction would result in crashing into a mountain, gave the spell snakes an advantage. Hermione had fortunately gotten the destroying spell ready, and Rip was a good dodger, so we had a little time. Luckily, Jack saw what was going on, so he brought out the 'wand compatible cord', and Fu-Fu delivered it to Hermione.

"Of all the rotten luck." Hermione said, looking at the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" Fu-Fu asked.

"The spell will only work if you hit the original – that's the half that had the head – and I have no idea which snake that is." Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell." Ron W muttered.

Unfortunately, the sell snakes had just managed to trap our friends and they were charging for the kill!

"Hit the one on the bottom." I said.

"Are you…?" Hermione said.

"Just do it!"

She did, and fortunately the spell destroyed the snakes just in time. Rip flew over to us and Fu-Fu got back into his compartment.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I kept my eye on the original the whole time." I explained.

"The whole time?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't get dizzy that easily."

"Wait a minute!" Jonny said. "What happened to your shackles?"

Everyone, startled, saw that this was true: my shackles had been gone the whole time!

"I cut them off," I grinned. "Watch the tail."

I brought my tail into view, and with a flick it turned into a buzzing chainsaw!

"No way!" George gasped, amazed.

"It's sort of a secret weapon," I explained. "Besides, since we don't need our tails for balance, they'd be almost useless without this trick."

Harry suddenly remembered something important.

"Aladdin!" He said.

We had forgotten that when the tower had fallen to the ground, so did Aladdin and Abu! We had also noticed that it was cold and that there was a blizzard.

Fortunately, when we looked down at a snowy landscape connected to a cliff, we saw Aladdin come out of the snow unharmed in front of the tower. A familiar looking hat soon blew into his hands.

"Abu." Aladdin said to himself; he went over to the edge of the cliff. "ABU!" He called down.

Fortunately, he heard chattering behind him and dug at a pile of snow where Abu really was.

"Oh this is all my fault," Aladdin said as he dug Abu out. "I…I should have freed the Genie when I had the chance. Abu! Are you okay?" Aladdin put Abu under his vest to keep him warm.

Abu nodded even though he was shivering.

"I'm sorry Abu, I made a mess of everything." Aladdin said remorsefully. "Somehow, I gotta go back and set things right."

Aladdin started walking, then suddenly stepped on something hard and stiff and that something popped out of the snow.

"Carpet!" Aladdin said happily.

Carpet was stiff from the cold and caught under the tower! Aladdin tried to pull Carpet free, but it was stuck.

"Come on Abu, start digging." Aladdin said.

Abu did.

"Okay, considering the angle of that cliff I don't think that's a good idea." Jimmy N said nervously.

"That's it!" Aladdin said to Abu as they were close to freeing Carpet.

Unfortunately, Jimmy N was right, it wasn't a good idea: the tower started rolling toward Aladdin and Abu! Fortunately, Aladdin noticed just in time and pulled Abu out of harms way. The bad news though, was that they were trapped between the tower and the cliff! Then, for some reason, Aladdin slid to a spot on the snow and crouched down. The tower then suddenly rolled over them and fell off the cliff! It was all right though, because the window part of the tower went over Aladdin and Abu so that they ended up unharmed! This was easy to see, because the tower had made an impression on the snow except for one window shaped patch that Aladdin and Abu were on. When Aladdin popped up, we could see that Abu was scared stiff on Aladdin's head.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered. "All right!"

Abu fell off Aladdin's head and collapsed into the snow. Aladdin smiled, a little amused. Carpet suddenly popped out of the snow, unfrozen, and flew to Aladdin. He, and Abu, hopped onto Carpet, and they flew up to where we were.

"Now back to Agrabah!" Aladdin said.

"Right!" Harry, Ron W, Hermione, and the team and I agreed.

Unfortunately, before we could move three beams of light hit Harry, Ron W, and Hermione! Startled, we turned around and saw Voldemort there again! Never trust a fleeing villain. This time, when he flew away, he stayed away, at least according to Jenny and Goddard's tracking abilities. Rip would have done it, but he can't turn his front part around very well.

The good news was that even though the beams of lights were spells, they didn't harm Harry and the other two Superwolves. The bad news was that their collars disappeared and they started to turn back into their human selves. The Superwolf Friends, even though they weren't happy about this, were interested because they had never seen Hermione's human form before. I, instead of growing upset, grew nervous as I turned around to look at Harry.

"Uh-oh." I said.

Everyone else looked and saw the problem. Harry did to when he turned to look at his back: HIS WINGS DISAPPEARED!

"What's the idea of that?" Kirsten asked.

"It's protection against the press," I explained. "They already know we're wizards and witches so we use broomsticks in human form."

"How bad can the press be?" Brock asked.

"You don't want to know." Harry, Hermione, Ron W and I said.

Harry then started falling toward the canyon where the cliff led!

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry cried, pointing his wand at Rip. Harry's compartment opened, and his Firebolt flew out and toward Harry.

Suddenly, to our great shock, stalagmites grew from the bottom of the canyon – and considering that it was one deep canyon, you can bet that they were tall stalagmites! Fortunately, the Firebolt reached Harry just in time and Harry flew back up to us.

At that point, I took my own collar off. This was not only because I wanted the four of us to have equal power but also because I knew that the Superwolf Friends, including my fellow operatives, would wonder about what I looked like in human form. Now, this time we really did fly back to Agrabah.

A.N. At this point 'the team' will also refer to Harry, Ron W, and Hermione. They're only considered Superwolves when they're in wolf form.

After a while, I think we reached Europe at this point, a shout made us stop

"You're wasting your time you filthy mudbloods!" Someone called from behind us. "The Dark Lord is going to kill you anyway!"

No prizes for guessing who: that's right, it was Draco Malfoy. We turned around and saw that he was inside a portal that was hovering in midair.

"Hey!" Rudy retorted. "Let's take that term into literal terms!"

He used his wand to zap a bucket full of mud above Draco, and the bucket then drenched Draco in mud and fell onto his head! Harry, Ron W, Hermione and the team and I cracked up.

"Way to go Bucko!" Snap cheered, high-fiving Rudy.

"Bucket head! Bucket head!" Ron W chanted.

"Shut up Weasel." Draco snapped back.

He tossed the bucket at the team, but Jenny zapped it into molecules before it could reach them.

"Better to be a weasel than a Malfoy-nction." I retorted.

Get it? **Malfoy**-nction, malfunction? Now we really cracked up.

"Hey!" Draco interrupted. "What are you doing with the beast that almost killed me?"

"We should've guessed that you were the one who insulted Buckbeak." Sagwa said angrily.

Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind Draco at this point. Ron W winked at us.

"Hey Draco!" He said. "What did you call Buckbeak again?"

"If you think I'm that stupid…." Draco began.

"Well considering what your dad is…." Dongwa retorted.

"Ah, go trip over a boot puss!" Draco snapped back.

"HEY!" Dongwa and his sisters snapped back angrily.

"I remember!" Goyle said unexpectedly…and stupidly. "Draco called him a 'great big ugly brute'…*MMMMMPH!*"

Draco had suddenly slapped a hand onto Goyle's mouth.

"Shut up!" Draco ordered.

Too late, Buckbeak started screeching angrily and also started bucking. Harry and Hermione quickly tried to calm Buckbeak down. During this I kept an eye on Draco so that he didn't pull any tricks.

"Buckbeak calm down," Hermione said. "Don't attack while Ron and I are on you, as soon as we land you can **kill** him for all I care I promise."

Fortunately, that promise made Buckbeak stop bucking.

"I'll be back," Draco said, sounding as creepy as Voldemort, but without the hissing. "I haven't finished with you mudbloods yet."

"How do you think we feel about you?" Harry retorted.

Draco and his two 'gargoyle' assistants disappeared as the portal closed.


	14. The Slithery Battle

As the team neared the palace we saw that something seemed different, and I don't mean the missing tower either.

"Looks like Voldemort made a throne room for himself," I said. "Aladdin you go on ahead to the original throne room, we'll head for the new one."

Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet flew to the original throne room, while the team flew to the new one. When the team landed on the roof, a portal opened and Buckbeak went through it. Ron W turned his watch off – since I promised I'd show up later – and Harry spied on Voldemort through a window. He reported to the others that Voldemort was still in wolf form and comfortable on his throne – as if he didn't expect us – eating treats. I was nowhere in sight, unlike poor Jasmine. We found out later that she was being forced to be a slave for Jafar.

Harry, Ron W, and Hermione got into their compartments and Rip flew everyone through a window, startling Voldemort.

"End of the line Jafar!" Harry said. "Or, should I say, Voldemort?"

Voldemort's eyes magically changed from yellow to red.

_"Well you might have figured out who I am,"_ Voldemort said, using his real voice instead of his fake Jafar one. _"But I'll bet you weren't expecting this!"_

He suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and that smoke started growing and lengthening. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Voldemort had turned into a gigantic cobra! Why he didn't pick a basilisk was beyond us all, but we were too grateful to care. Voldemort ended up disappointed, because even though my friends didn't expect this, they still weren't entirely surprised. Honestly, after all that Voldemort's clones had done before, this actually wasn't much. Suddenly, everyone heard screams of fright and some of the Death Eaters and the guard dogs - now in their real wolf devil forms - burst out of a door on the other side of the room! Then, somehow, they started sliding and ended up in a 'just been zapped up' jail cell.

"Good one Harry." Ron W said.

"I didn't do that." Harry replied, confused.

"But I didn't either…." Ron W started.

"Don't look at me." Hermione said.

Harry turned around and saw James and Sirius smirking. He then realized that James and Sirius did it.

"Way to go." He smiled to his father and godfather.

"Thanks." James and Sirius said together.

Voldemort and the other Death Eaters didn't say or do anything, except stare at Lily and James disbelievingly.

"Miranda brought us back." Lily explained, smiling, noticing this.

Voldemort flicked his tongue angrily.

"J-James…L-Lily…my…." A Death Eater with a squeak in his voice said nervously.

"Oh please!" Ron W snapped, looking at the Death Eater with great hatred. "Save the pleading for the dementors Peter Pettigrew!"

At that, Ron W used his wand to zap the Death Eater's mask off. Sure enough, Peter's rat-like unclean face appeared from inside the mask. Everyone else looked at Peter with great hatred too. Sirius and Ron W, even though they weren't in canine form, actually growled at Peter.

"TRAITOR!" Sirius, Ron W, and the Potters cried out angrily.

Peter cowered inside the jail cell.

The Death Eaters then suddenly started calling out, scared, at the same time. No one could understand a single word.

**_"SILENCE!"_** Voldemort ordered.

The creepiness of his voice was enough to make the Death Eaters stop shouting. It was also enough to make most of the team shiver too.

_"What are you scared of anyway? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on their mutt of a leader!"_

"Watch it!" Harry, Ron W, Hermione, and my fellow operatives snapped.

Voldemort ignored them.

"It's a giant non-extinguishable Firebolt!" Peter said, very scared. "We're going down in flames!"

Firebolt?

A wolf devil hit Peter on the head.

"It's fire**ball** you dunce." The wolf devil corrected angrily.

Suddenly, the door that the Death Eaters burst out of earlier burst into flames!

"Yeeeee-ha! Wolf Power!" I cheered, making the door burst up toward the ceiling by leaping onto it.

On closer look, everyone, including our enemies, noticed that I was riding it like a skateboard! Actually, 'surfboard' is a more appropriate analogy, but you get the idea.

_"There's your 'fireball' now put her out!"_ Voldemort ordered.

The Death Eaters obeyed and started sending spells at me. I dodged them all, even jumping up to avoid ones aimed at my legs! I then steered the flaming door at Voldemort and leapt off! Zapping on roller skates and a helmet, I skated down the wall and slid to the floor. I zapped the skates and helmet away, and looked at Voldemort to admire my work. See, while I leapt off I caused the door to land on Voldemort's head, which caught on fire! The Death Eaters managed to douse the flames on Voldemort's head before it could do permanent damage though. Suddenly Voldemort prepared to strike us!

"Broomsticks Wolves!" I ordered.

'Wolves' is our nickname, mostly used for quick orders. I was the one who used it most often, but eventually it would catch on to others as a slang term of friendship.

With a summoning spell, our broomsticks quickly came to us – Harry's was hovering nearby the whole time anyway – and we quickly hopped onto them. Despite having Rip I also own a broomstick, but I rarely use it.

"Everyone else away from here!" I ordered the Superwolf Friends.

The four of us flew away just in time as everyone else ran away from striking range. This caused Voldemort's head to crash into the ground and he ended up still and unconscious.

"So how did you do that 'surf-door' thing anyway?" Ron W asked. "At least your shoes should have burnt a little."

"I had the force shield on the whole time." I grinned before sending one to our friends.

"You little cheat." Hermione said, actually a little amused.

"What? I may be adventurous but I'm not stupid." I retorted grinning. "Hold on…is everyone all right down there?"

"Yeah we're all fine!" Sarah called back. "The Eds have fainted but that's typical for them."

"Hey, I've got an idea." Harry suddenly grinned.

"Do tell." I smiled, teasing in a friendly manner.

Harry didn't tell, but he did bring out his sword and flew towards Voldemort. He then stabbed Voldemort somewhere in the back – you know how snakes have long backs – causing Voldemort to give a hiss of pain! The three of us grinned and joined Harry in stabbing Voldemort in various places. Unfortunately, not all of our friends were 'fine', and it took a while for the others to notice. The first ones who did notice were Penny S and Snap, because the missing friend was Rudy! The rest of the team soon noticed, and all of them started calling his name.

"I'm up here!" Rudy called from above – no, not 'heaven' above.

Everyone looked up, and saw Rudy clinging to Voldemort's tail, which was high in the air!

Velma, by the way, figured out that when Voldemort struck the ground the force caused Rudy to fly through the air. This actually was easy to guess, because there was a piece of the floor that almost looked like a teeter-totter where Rudy used to be. Fortunately Rudy remembered his Magic Chalk and took it out. Unfortunately, before he could use it, Voldemort noticed Rudy and flicked his tail, causing Rudy to drop the chalk! To make matters worse, that was his last piece! Er…well except for the ones that were still in Rip, but Rudy was the only one who could get them. Not only was Rudy the only one who knew where the Magic Chalk pieces were, but also he was the only one who could get past his security system. As Rudy started sliding down Voldemort's tail, everyone else tried to think of a way to save Rudy. Rufus noticed something, which he pointed out to Ron S, who pointed it out to everyone else. That something was a giant door right next to them, and that door opened into the main throne room where Aladdin was! Speaking of Aladdin, Pikachu noticed him and pointed him out to Ash.

"Hey guys!" Ash said. "Look at Aladdin!"

Rip knew how Aladdin's battle with Jafar went thanks to Time Travel Drone checking on it, so he decided to freeze the Aladdin's battle at a particular point so that our battle wouldn't 'run longer'.

Anyway back to Aladdin…he was sliding on a giant ruby! Voldemort too had some jewels about, including, coincidentally, a giant ruby! This gave Penny S an idea: she ran over and started sliding on the ruby just like Aladdin! Snap actually was pretty startled since Penny S is the genius member of the trio, not the action member. It looks like all of those in adventures in Chalk Zone have started to change that, which ended up being a good thing as we found out later. Luckily, Rudy's Magic Chalk hadn't landed on the ground yet because Voldemort's tail was too high up. Because of this fact Penny S managed to catch it! Unfortunately, this resulted in her falling off the ruby!

"Penny, are you all right?" Rudy called down after Penny S stopped tumbling.

"Yes I'm…. Me?" She cried. "What about you?"

Confused, Rudy looked in front of him and saw that Voldemort had his mouth wide open! He was going to eat Rudy!

"You know," Ron W said, shocked and a little disgusted. "If Voldemort hadn't turned into a demon, I'd call him a cannibal."

Harry, Hermione and I, also shocked and disgusted, nodded in agreement.

Penny S fortunately managed to toss the chalk to Rudy just in time…allowing Rudy to make his escape by flight! This in turn resulted in Voldemort biting himself! He hissed in pain and Snap and a few of the others cheered. When Rudy came to a halt, we saw that he drew himself a broomstick!

"Care to join us?" I smiled, zapping Rudy a sword.

The sword was steel and gold with diamonds shaped like chalks on the handle.

"Really?" Rudy was surprised.

"Sure, you're as much of a hero as Harry." I smiled.

Rudy looked surprised to my confusion, but he joined us in stabbing Voldemort. Even though he hates hurting and even killing others he'd still wound a villain if necessary. And it was necessary to weaken Voldemort as much as possible so that Harry could finish him off.

It wasn't long before we noticed that Penny S was in danger: Voldemort was trying to squash her with his tail! Rudy, with the skill of a seeker, saved her and brought her back to the rest of the team! The team and I were actually pretty stunned, except for Penny S. Even though she was impressed she was too grateful to be startled by Rudy's newfound ability. What the rest of us were stunned about was that Rudy seemed to turning into a 'Harry'! I mean he's been brave towards Voldemort, a rarity in a wizard let alone a muggle, can work a wand, and now he can fly a broomstick almost as well as Harry! As we found out later from Boss, even though Rudy and Harry share some hero qualities Rudy wasn't really an 'alternate world Harry', their abilities are just common in those who deal with magic. The flying ability was an exception though, since Rudy has always been a fast learner. He can even drive vehicles in ChalkZone!

Suddenly, Voldemort had managed to break the tail of Rudy's broomstick with his fangs and Rudy started to fall! Harry fortunately managed to fly past and under Rudy so that he could quickly help Rudy's broomstick regain altitude. He put his feet under Rudy's broomstick and pushed it back upright. That might not make sense with muggles, but we are wizards/witches after all. Unfortunately, 'regaining altitude' wasn't the only problem.

"HELP! My broomstick's still out of control!" Rudy cried out!

I know, you think Rudy could have used his Magic Chalk, but actually he couldn't. His broomstick was so out of control that he needed both hands just to hold on!

"Hang on Rudy! I'll put a spell on the walls so that you won't bump into them!" Harry called.

He did, and then flew after Rudy to try to grab him.

"We'll distract Voldemort with our swords so that he won't try to slow you down!" I called to Harry.

_"What? You mean like this?"_

Voldemort flicked his tail as he said that, and a device that repeatedly squirted purple liquid appeared on the wall to the team's right. Hermione and Ron W frowned at me.

"Now don't pin the blame on me, he would have done that anyway." I said bitterly.

Hermione and Ron W knew this to be true, so we just went back to stabbing Voldemort.

Rudy suddenly flew right through the liquid! Apart from looking grossed out – the liquid obviously did not taste good – he seemed fine, but then suddenly he started shivering and gasping! Taking that as a hint, Harry ducked his head down to protect himself from the liquid and came out the other end fine.

"Bucko, what's wrong?" Snap cried out.

"I-I c-cac'k b-bree." Rudy gasped, turning deathly white.

"Like, what did he say?" Shaggy asked.

"I think he said 'I can't breathe'." Jenny replied.

Harry sniffed the liquid that was coating his body.

"Flowers?" He said, confused.

"Flowers…oh my god…POISON!" I cried.

"WHAT?" Most of the rest of the team cried.

"Rudy! Catch and drink!" Harry ordered, tossing him a corked vial of brown stuff that he grabbed from the magical pocket on his belt.

Fortunately, despite Rudy's weakened state, he managed to catch the vial and drink it. Rudy started breathing again and his normal color came back: his life was saved.

"What was that?" Spongebob asked.

"That was bezoar," Hermione explained. "It saves you from most poisons."

"Except what Rudy drank was Jack's advanced version," I added. "Which saves you from all poisons…SCATTER!"

Hermione, Ron W, and I did, just missing being struck by Voldemort. Luckily, missing us caused Voldemort to slam his head onto the ceiling so we had a few minutes while he recovered from that.

"How did you know that it was poison?" Ron W asked.

"Long ago my parents and Jack and I went to this street fair that had a smelling booth." I explained. "One of the smelling sticks was labeled poison so I smelled it thinking that knowing the smell would come in handy later. I was right."

Voldemort had just recovered so we had to go back to stabbing him.

Harry at this time managed to save Rudy from swinging axes – he used his wand to pause each ax – and a flaming demon – it almost burnt Rudy to death, but Harry zapped up a giant fire extinguisher and used it to turn the demon into a harmless pile of ashes. Voldemort then brought his trademark weapon: snakes! A wooden structure came up right on the wall to the left of our friends bearing cobras, rattlesnakes, and black mambas – an African snake that is one of the most poisonous of them all! They were about to strike Rudy, but then Harry said something in parseltongue that made the snakes let Rudy pass trough unharmed. Voldemort then said something in parseltongue, making a slashing motion across his throat with his tail, but the snakes shook their heads. One rattlesnake, which did not shake its head, was actually brave and foolish enough to try to strike Harry. It missed anyway.

"Bluffing was I?" Harry said as he zapped a gigantic weasel like creature.

The snakes hissed in fright as the creature attacked and began to eat them.

"A giant mongoose, clever." Eliza smiled, then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked.

"I couldn't understand them, yet I can talk to snakes." Eliza explained, confused.

"Parseltongue is obviously different from regular hissing." Darwin nodded. "Personally I'm glad you can't speak it, its pretty creepy."

Everyone else nodded agreeing. Even Danny, who usually isn't prejudice, nodded.

Harry later translated to me that he was threatening to send a giant mongoose if the snakes didn't let them pass through unharmed. Voldemort said that Harry was only bluffing, which of course he wasn't. Voldemort also said that if the snakes didn't attack he was going to kill them.

Suddenly, in place of the poison, many giant snakeheads protruded from the wall and prepared to try to eat Rudy! Harry froze them with a spell and sent his sword spinning to chop off their heads! When the sword was done chopping off the snakeheads it almost looked as if it was going to strike Rudy! But then Harry caught it as if it was nothing – which in a way it was, seeker skills are second nature to Harry. Voldemort then protruded a metal wall from the left wall, revealing…spikes! Rudy was going to be skewered! Harry suddenly zoomed faster, it almost looked as if he was going to be skewered too! The rest of the team and I covered our eyes….

But at the last moment, Harry zoomed Rudy away to safety! Not Rudy's broomstick though, it broke to bits upon the spikes. I was the first one to open my eyes, and after seeing that Harry and Rudy were safe I told everyone it was all right to look. As Harry flew up to us, we noticed that Rudy had covered his eyes and looked a bit pale.

"It's okay Rudy you can open your eyes now." I said gently.

Rudy did, and relaxed.

"You better put him down before he becomes 'height intolerant'." I said to Harry.

Harry flew to the others and, after zapping a small mattress, gently set Rudy down. Rudy fainted onto the mattress.

"You know, I don't blame him for doing that," Harry said, conjuring up a bowl of water and two towels for Penny S and Snap. "Anyone on an out-of-control broomstick would do that." He added before turning around to fly back to us.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Harry asked, noticing that Ron W was gone.

"Down there!" Stitch called to us.

Everyone looked down and saw Ron W zooming towards Voldemort for some reason. Voldemort, by the way, was grumbling about Rudy and Harry's victory over his 'obstacle course', so he never had a chance to defend himself before Ron W stabbed both of his eyes! We all cheered as Ron W bowed after rejoining us.

"Forget bull's eye that was a real snake's eye!" I cheered.

Quite a few members of the team groaned – except Numbuh Two, he laughed.

"Miranda do you even know what a 'snake's eye' is?" Hermione said.

"Of course," I grinned. "Snake's eye is a losing term in gambling with dice, and Voldemort 'lost' his sight didn't he?"

Not wanting to cause any arguments, no one said anything more. Now that Voldemort was blind, I lead the other Superwolves to the right-hand corner near our friends where we wouldn't be overheard. I then zapped up a large sheet of paper with a drawing of a cobra on it.

"Now the best way to kill Voldemort is by his muzzle," Ron W said, pointing at the top half of the muzzle. "Because his size and hood makes it difficult to cut his head off."

"That's probably why he picked a cobra instead of a basilisk…not that I'm ungrateful." I added. "But the best part of the muzzle is the outside, because if you stabbed the roof of the mouth you could get stabbed too – by the fangs that is. Of course Harry will be given the honors…speaking of him where is he?"

The three of us looked around, but we couldn't find Harry until the rest of the team pointed him out to us. Apparently Harry left right after the first part of Ron W's plan – before I had started speaking – and was now preparing to stab Voldemort. But as he zoomed towards Voldemort, I realized with horror where Harry was going to strike.

"HARRY NOT THAT SPOT!" I cried desperately. "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS?"

It only took Harry a moment to remember. When he did, he looked horrified.

"I forgot." Harry groaned with a facepalm.

Too late, he stabbed Voldemort at the roof of the mouth before he could stop! Suddenly, Voldemort swung his head so that Harry crashed into the wall in front of us, causing the Firebolt to be knocked out of Harry's grip! The Firebolt then tried to fly down to save Harry, but Voldemort pinned it to the opposite wall with his tail! Now the only way to save Harry was for one of us to catch him, but he was so near to the wall that we would crash before we could grab him. Another way would be for one of us to give up our own broomstick and send it after Harry. But since our broomsticks only seat one person each, that would mean sacrificing ourselves, which was pointless: what good would it be to save one Superwolf if it would mean another Superwolf would be dead? Fortunately, Rudy had already woken up a bit earlier….

"Reparo!" He said, aiming his wand at his smashed broomstick.

His broomstick reassembled, and flew up to catch Harry just in time! We all rushed over towards Harry as Rudy's broomstick gently lowered him to the ground. Unfortunately, even though he was dying, Voldemort still had enough strength to cut us off with his body! He used his lower half to cut off our friends' path as he also swung his upper half like a pendulum, which kept the three of us from flying to Harry. Jenny fortunately can stretch her limbs, so she pushed Voldemort's lower-body up with her arms so that the rest of the team could pass under him safely. She then went through and retracted her arms. Now all that was left was to figure out how the three of us were going to get over there. Ron W noticed that there was a split second of safety whenever Voldemort passed us, so he suggested that I quickly fly through at that second, then he and Hermione will take turns doing the same thing.

"Er…no." I said.

"Why not?" Lilo asked.

"Th-this is the first time I ever rode a broomstick." I admitted.

"WHAT?" Ron W, Hermione, and the team cried.

"Well back when I was in Hogwarts everyone thought I was a real dog, so I never really got a chance to learn." I explained.

"Couldn't Boss have taught you?" Samantha asked.

"I was too busy learning other Superwolf tactics."

Ron W thought for a minute.

"Okay, new plan," He said. "One of us will have to go first **before** Miranda. That way the one who hasn't gone yet can fly after her if she loses control while the one who went first keeps an eye on our friends."

"Good idea," Hermione said. "And since you've had more practice than I have you can be the one to fly after Miranda. I'll go first."

She did and made it through. Now it was my turn, but I ended up misaiming and Voldemort knocked me out of control! Ron W flew after me.

"Okay you," I warned my broomstick. "If you don't stop this you'll end up being a barrel!"

At that, my broomstick started spinning horizontally.

"I didn't mean 'do a barrel roll'!" I cried. "Quit that! Yipe!"

I suddenly was heading for a wall! Bracing myself for impact, I lowered my head, but Ron W suddenly grabbed my broomstick and saved me.

"Miranda?" He said nervously, suddenly not seeing me on my broomstick.

"Down here." I replied.

The jerk Ron W caused when he grabbed my broomstick resulted in my ending up upside down.

He tied my broomstick to his and, even though my broomstick was still spinning, we managed to fly towards the rest of the team safely.

In the meantime, Hermione took the fang out of Harry's shoulder and sent it flying into Voldemort's mouth. Suddenly the floor opened up and Voldemort fell through the hole! A fiery trail then went over to the Death Eaters and the wolf devils. The Death Eaters clamored to the top of the cage but the wolf devils stayed put and let the trail make them disappear. Hell had just picked them up. The Death Eaters then disapparated.

When Ron W and I reached Harry, I got an idea and whistled. Beautiful, haunting music started playing, and Fawkes flew over to us. He put his head close to Harry's shoulder and cried. The tears healed Harry's wound and Harry sat up as if nothing happened! Despite the part of story that was about our second year at Hogwarts, quite a few of the others were actually startled at Fawkes's power.

Sheen, looking at Harry, then suddenly remembered something.

"Harry," Sheen said. "Can you explain what's with that glove you're wearing?"

You can bet that James and Lily were startled to find out about this, they never noticed the glove back when they were first brought back to life. They also didn't notice back when Harry removed his collar in the last Adventure. In both cases their minds were on other subjects.

Harry sighed, and took his glove off. Everyone gave a yell of shock, because on Harry's hands were the words 'I will not tell lies' shining like an unhealed burn! Harry explained that the ministry sent Hogwarts a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back in our fifth year instead of letting Dumbledore hire one. The ministry didn't believe Harry about Voldemort coming back – as Hermione explained in The Lion King Adventure – so of course the teacher didn't as well. When Harry refused to agree with the ministry and continued the story about Voldemort's revival, the teacher sent Harry to detention: writing sentences with a quill that used his own blood and with every sentence the words would cut into his skin! Because Harry never gave in – he wasn't telling a lie after all – he went through many detentions, and he now has a scar of the words. The Superwolf Friends were horrified.

"Who is this teacher?" Lily and James cried angrily.

"Her name is Umbridge." Ron W explained.

James and Lily, like Sirius, had only heard of her in reputation. They didn't like her then, and now they were beyond despising her.

"Who?" I said, pretending not to understand.

The team was really confused.

"Professor Dolores..." Hermione began.

"OH, her." I said, grinning. "Sorry I always keep thinking her last name is 'Dumb-bridge'!"

Most of the team groaned, but a few actually laughed. The laughter was suddenly cut short when the throne room started rumbling and cracking!

Now that Voldemort was dead his throne room didn't have a purpose, so it was 'dying' too! Luckily, Fawkes made it through Harry's compartment safely as we quickly headed for the door towards Aladdin's battle with Jafar. One large rock almost got us, but fortunately Stitch used his whole body to knock it away without getting harmed.


	15. A Genie Trapped and Another Freed

Rip had already unfrozen the real throne room, so when we went into the room in time, we were suddenly faced with a new problem.

"Uh-oh, something tells me Jafar wished himself into a genie." I said dryly.

"What makes you say that?" Ron S asked.

Instead of answering, I pointed up. The team looked and saw Jafar as a giant red scary genie! Obviously, they were pretty freaked out.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROL!" Jafar said triumphantly, so high in the air that he had gone through the roof.

"Not so fast Jafar, aren't you forgetting something?" Aladdin called up.

"What?" Jafar, confused, looked down.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Aladdin said.

"What?" Jafar cried upon getting gold bracelets like Genie's!

"And everything that goes with it!" Aladdin held up a black lamp, which Jafar's tail was attached to!

Jafar screamed as he started shrinking into the lamp!

"I'm getting out of here!" Iago panically tried to fly away.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Aladdin said.

Jafar grabbed Iago by the tail in an attempt to save himself. No luck, they both ended up in the lamp.

"Itty-bitty living space." Aladdin smirked.

"Al, you little genius you!" Genie praised, ruffling Aladdin's hair.

Apparently Aladdin tricked Jafar into making that wish so that Jafar could be trapped in the lamp.

Suddenly, a toy monkey turned into Abu, a pile of string turned into Carpet, and Carpet grabbed Abu and spun around him before hugging him. Rajah the kitten jumped into Sultan's arms...and unfortunately turned back into a tiger, causing Sultan to fall down. At the same time Jasmine and Sultan changed back from a slave and jester to a princess and a sultan. We couldn't see it yet, but we had a feeling that the palace was also back to normal. The team and I soon got so close that we could actually hear Jafar and Iago yelling at each other from inside the lamp.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Jafar yelled.

"Oh shut up you moron!" Iago snapped.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Jafar snapped back.

We all smiled, amused.

"Allow me," Genie said, taking Jafar's lamp to a balcony. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out."

He wound his arm up in a pitchers fashion…then ended up only flicking the lamp away.

"Miss ya like a hernia!" Kevin called after Jafar and Iago.

Genie then listened through a window as Aladdin talked to Jasmine. The team and I listened too.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Aladdin said.

"I know why you did." Jasmine said a little sadly.

"Well, I guess, this...is goodbye."

"Oh that stupid law!" Jasmine said, annoyed. "This isn't fair! I love you."

Fred and Brock suddenly burst out crying. The rest of Mystery Inc. looked at each other and shrugged, but Ash, Pikachu, and Misty didn't seem to notice Brock since he does this a lot. Numbuh Three cried too but her friends didn't even notice since this was normal for her. The rest of us continued listening sadly.

"Al no problem, you still got one wish left," Genie said. "Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Genie," Aladdin said. "What about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Genie gently pushed Aladdin and Jasmine together. "Al, you're not going to find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me I know I've looked."

Aladdin paused for a moment. Ron W sadly went over to Genie, preparing to go back into his own lamp. Even though this Voldemort clone had been defeated Ron W was still bound by the laws of the lamp.

"Jasmine, I do love you," He finally said. "But, I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." Jasmine sighed sadly.

Rip, smiling, gave Harry Ron W's lamp.

"Genie (Ron), I wish for your freedom." Aladdin and Harry said together.

"One bona fide prince coming up…what?" Genie said.

"Genie (Ron), you're free."

Both lamps rose into the air, and a couple of twisters came out of the spouts, covering Genie and Ron W halfway. Suddenly, both of their gold cuffs disappeared and both of their lamps landed on the ground! Before Ron W could pick his lamp up, his lamp disappeared, and his Superwolf belt came back! Ron W ran over to Harry and, cheering, they both danced in a circle. At this point Genie picked his own lamp up. He was now on the floor with legs instead of a tail.

"I'm free…I'm free." He said, not believing it. "Quick! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Say 'I-I want the Nile'. Wish for the Nile, try that." Genie cringed.

"Uh, I wish for the Nile?" Aladdin said, confused.

"NO WAY!" Genie declared.

Then he started laughing and bouncing off the balcony posts as if he was a ball in a pinball machine. This caused the posts to glow a different color each time that he struck it.

"Oh that feels good!" Genie said before he stopped bouncing and shook Carpet and Abu's tassel/hand. "I'm free! Free at last! I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I…!" Genie started packing a suitcase, but then stopped and looked at Aladdin.

"Genie I'm…I'm gonna, miss you." Aladdin said.

"Me to Al." Genie said emotionally, hugging Aladdin.

"Same here big guy." Ron W smiled. "We had some great times together."

"We sure did, it was nice having company those ten-thousand years." Genie smiled as he and Ron W bopped fists.

Even though Ron W and Genie had their own lamps they had been allowed to visit each other. Genie did have to teach Ron W how to be a genie and how to imitate others after all.

"Al, no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." Genie said to Aladdin.

"That's right." Sultan said, suddenly speaking for the first time since the battle.

This actually startled the team and I since we had forgotten about his being there.

"You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned." Sultan continued. "It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine said, hopeful but not sure.

Were…were we hearing things right?

"Well am I sultan or am I sultan?" Sultan replied.

"Uh, I dunno, you're sultan?" Rip shrugged his handlebars jokingly.

Almost all of us gave Rip an amused smirk. A few faceplamed but they shook their heads, amused, too.

"From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy." Sultan declared as Jasmine formed a huge smiled on her face.

"Him! I choose…" Jasmine jumped into Aladdin's arms; Aladdin swung her around. "I choose you, Aladdin."

"Call me Al." Aladdin laughed.

The team and I cheered! Aladdin and Jasmine were about to kiss, but-

"Oh all of you! Big group hug! Group hug!" Genie said, grabbing all of us – even Rajah and Rip – into his arms.

Genie by this point was wearing a vacation shirt, shorts, sandals, and a hat that looked an awful lot like Goofy. Mickey grinned upon seeing the hat.

"Do you mind if I kiss the monkey?" Genie did, but then hacked up something. "*Ah!* Oo, hairball. Well I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand, IIII'm outta here!" Genie cried, flying away, grabbing his suitcase, and doing crazy loop-de-loops. "Bye-bye you two crazy lovebirds! Bye you wolves! Hey rug man! Ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Na, I don't care what I am I'm freeee!"

The team and I laughed, especially at the mythology part. Genie disappeared, but we knew he'd be back.


	16. Flight and Another Fight

Later that night, we were all on magic carpets that Boss sent us a few minutes ago. Even the ones who could fly on their own – George had put his Zooper plane into Rip – had carpets. Aladdin, who looked more like a prince now than he ever did before, and Jasmine were flying on Carpet next to us. Even my dad Steve had joined the flight on a carpet of his own. The Superwolf Friends were confused though, because I had Harry, Ron W, Hermione and I stand on our carpets instead of sit like the others. Harry and I stood on one while Ron W and Hermione stood on another behind us.

ALADDIN AND HARRY:  
A whole new world

The team and I waved goodbye and Aladdin and Jasmine waved back.

JASMINE AND I:  
A whole new life

I then pulled out…the Superwolf collars!

The team gaped as I handed Harry both his collar and Ron W's.

ALADDIN, JASMINE, HARRY AND I:  
For you and me

Harry and I tossed our own collars into the air. We jumped into the air, and our collars landed around our necks. We then tossed Ron W and Hermione their collars.

RON W AND HERMIONE:  
A whole new world

Ron W and Hermione leapt through their collars. Now usually our transforming into Superwolves is quick, but since we had plenty of time our transformation went slower so our friends could see the progress. They watched as our collars glowed, then we glowed with silver lights so that we looked like stars. They could see our forms changing. Pointy ears and tails appeared as we grew a little longer.

Suddenly, our carpets disappeared and the four of us started falling through the sky! The team looked over the edge of their own carpets, and saw golden shapes appearing from or backs: our wings. The four of us flew back up and, after I whispered something to the other three, pointed our wands at the team. Golden beams of light shot out of our wands and completely covered the team! Their own carpets disappeared on them too, because we had given them wings of their own! Well, actually Fu-Fu and Casper didn't get wings, but Jenny and Goddard did despite not needing them. When the team realized this themselves, they cheered and flew off on their own. The four of us laughed and caught up with them.

Aladdin and Jasmine gave us a final wave, kissed, and flew towards the moon. The team and we Superwolves flew in our own direction, ready to have some fun before heading to bed.

"So Miranda," Casper asked. "How did you get the collars back?"

"Whenever our collars are stolen or lost they immediately come to me." I replied. "It's a security tactic."

The rest of the team heard and agreed it was a clever tactic. Then the team flew off on their own to have fun. Not entirely on their own though, the other three Superwolves and I flew around them just to make sure there wouldn't be any problems. We kept on flying and having fun, except for the Eds since they somehow couldn't gain control of their wings. What was really pathetic about this was that we made the wings able to maneuver on their own without any help from their owners. The Eds were even bouncing off clouds, which for most of the team and other Superwolves was weird because they expected the Eds to go through the clouds instead. At the time they didn't know that the Eds and the other kids of the cul-de-sac came from a toon world.

The last straw was when they bumped into Kevin and knocked him into a cloud.

"EDS!" He cried angrily, running after them.

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds cried, running away.

That is Kevin and the Eds were running on air even though they didn't need too. It was an automatic reaction.

Kevin chased them all around, until Rip caught them - using the Ed's compartments – as if they were a trio of baseballs. This didn't stop Kevin from beating them up for a few minutes though. To prevent any more trouble, I removed the Eds' wings. Now the rest of us could fly in peace,

But what we didn't know was that two members of the team had flown completely from our sights at this point and had hidden themselves into the clouds. The rest of us found out a couple minutes later when suddenly….

"*AAAAAAAHH!* RUDY!" A familiar female voice unexpectedly cried.

Most of the team and other Superwolves and I immediately stopped flying! This caused us to almost bump into each other.

"That was Penny!" I gasped.

Because of the unexpected stop, everyone else was confused at this for a second. That is until they realized I meant Penny S, not Penny P.

"Snap, front and center." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Snap saluted, flying up to me.

Despite the situation, I smiled, amused, for a few seconds. Then I became serious again.

"Rudy and Penny didn't go off on their own did they?" I asked Snap.

"Yeah," Snap said. "Rudy wanted to talk to Penny alone so…."

"Oh no." I moaned.

"Well Miss 'only tell the Eds'?" Hermione said sternly.

"I thought only the Eds would be this stupid!" I retorted.

"Stupid?" Snap repeated.

"I didn't mean that, it's just…look you guys aren't supposed to go off on your own without telling us first." I said. "If one of your enemies – or worse, Voldemort – follows us and we don't know where you are…."

"But Rudy killed Scrawl, remember?" Rolph pointed out.

"Scrawl isn't Rudy's only enemy, I told you in The Lion King Adventure that Rudy has many enemies remember?" I said.

"Gosh, we forgot." Addy admitted.

"Who do you think it is this time?" Cleo asked me.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "But there is one that I hope it isn't. Come on, we have to go find them."

Snap pointed out the direction he saw Rudy and Penny S take off in: behind us and down. We flew there with the dogs and the four of us leading the way.

The dogs never trailed a scent in the air before, so not even Scooby's 'Super Sniffer' could help, but fortunately I picked up Rudy's trail and lead my friends to a thick, large cloud. There was also a magical metallic scent in the air, but we ignored it since we were concentrating on finding Rudy and Penny S.

Most of the team and the other Superwolves and I suddenly gasped, because Rudy was lying unconscious on the cloud without any sign of Penny S! We instantly flew over to Rudy. Snap tried to wake Rudy up, but he was really knocked out. I quickly used my wand to heal Rudy's head, and he woke up moaning.

"Bucko, are you all right?" Snap asked, concerned. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Rudy said weakly. "I was sitting here talking to Penny and then suddenly everything went black."

The rest of us realized that someone had knocked Rudy out and kidnapped Penny S.

"What were you going to tell Penny anyway?" Nazz asked. "It wouldn't matter if we heard it no matter what it was."

Rudy suddenly looked a little embarrassed, though it took a particular kind of 'trained eye' to tell why. It's a special kind of eye I call 'Cupid's Eye', which is a very rare ability. I was actually the first and only mortal who ever had that ability. It's rare because it was more than being able to tell who had a crush on whom: it was being able to tell who should end up together, in other words who were true loves. Because of my being a mortal, my 'Cupid's Eye' would never be perfect like one particular Stone God's – it doesn't work in the Main World and can sometimes even be stumped – but it hasn't been wrong yet.

The team and even the other three Superwolves didn't know about my having that particular ability at the time. Back then only Rip, Computer, the Cameras, drones, and Jack knew since they live with me. Even though Snap doesn't have the 'Cupid's Eye' he knew why Rudy was embarrassed. He even knew what Rudy was going to tell Penny S, because Rudy had told him a long time ago.

"Forget it," I said before anyone could say anything else; Rudy looked very grateful. "We have to concentrate on finding Penny."

"Penny!" Rudy gasped, turning a little pale.

He hadn't notice that Penny S was gone, though since he had just recovered from his physical blow it was understandable.

I sniffed around the cloud for clues and, picking up a familiar scent, my fur bristled: my previous fear was true.

"The creepazoid." I muttered.

Rudy and Snap frowned, knowing what I meant, but the others were confused.

"Who?" Goddard asked.

"Vinnie Raton." I whispered, knowing we had to be quiet.

"Who?" Fu-Fu whispered.

I peered over the edge of the cloud and saw a flying metal board with sides. It kind of looked like the lid to a very large box. This also explained the magical metal smell we smelled earlier. To answer Fu-Fu's question I pointed at a short man with an Elvis-styled hairdo, a black '50's kind of suit, and a long nose, who was on the flying contraption. Everyone else caught up and crouched down onto the cloud, careful to not let Vinnie see them. Due to the flying metal board we got a bad feeling that Vinnie had teamed up with Voldemort.

"Who is he specifically?" Cosmo asked.

"Rudy's only enemy who is not from ChalkZone." Snap answered. "He wants to turn ChalkZone into a theme park."

"What?" The rest of the team and other three Superwolves gasped, careful not to let Vinnie hear him or her.

"Wait a minute," Kaya whispered. "How did he find out about ChalkZone in the first place?"

Rudy looked embarrassed again, but this time everyone knew why.

"Now don't get mad." I whispered. "It was just unlucky circumstances, Vinnie caught Rudy and Penny at the old school he was destroying before they could erase the portal."

"What were they doing there?" Mandy whispered.

"Rudy was getting something his father left there back when he was a kid." I explained.

"Oh no!" Tintin gasped. "Look!"

Penny S was tied up in front of a machine that shoots arrows! Poison arrows according to the smell! I told the others and they were horrified. Especially Rudy.

"It looks like he's going to make Rudy open the portal into ChalkZone or he'll…." Haddock couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to.

Rudy bonked his head into his arms. He could never pick between Penny S and ChalkZone.

"Wait, that's not a bad idea." Ron W said.

"WHAT?" The rest of us gasped; fortunately, Vinnie didn't hear us.

"Calm down, I meant let Vinnie into a part of ChalkZone where he couldn't do any damage and then kick him out." Ron W explained. "That would save both Penny and ChalkZone."

"There is a desert in ChalkZone." I added.

Rudy sighed.

"I…I don't think I could bring myself to do it." He said.

"Think of something else then." Ron W said.

Rudy couldn't. Actually, neither could the rest of us.

"Wait," Lupin said. "Wouldn't Vinnie have thought of the fact that we could kick him out?"

That obviously got the rest of us thinking. We then overheard Penny S, who wasn't gagged, asking Vinnie the same thing.

"That's why I hired her." Vinnie said, pointing to the far end of the contraption.

Penny S looked, and her mouth dropped in shock. The rest of us looked too and saw a thin, pinched woman with glasses and red hair tied in a bun. Rudy and I dropped our mouths in shock, then Rudy paled and hid himself in the cloud in fright.

"Ms. Tweezers." I moaned. "She's the one who gave Rudy his fear of musical horns."

"I thought it was hatred." Josefina said.

"It's actually both."

"But how can you have a fear of musical horns?" Felicity asked. "They're only instruments."

"Yeah, instruments of torture when she used them." Snap muttered.

"She had them attached to an awful machine and made them extra loud." I explained.

"But why?" Kirsten asked.

"She was trying to make Rudy 'anti-imagination'. She hates anything connected to imagination."

The rest of the team and other three Superwolves gasped.

"That's awful." Molly said.

"I know, fortunately it didn't work…wait a minute…this is actually great." I said. "Some of our friends here **are** connected to imagination, we can use them to scare her."

"Great idea." Wanda said.

"Yeah that's how I saved Rudy last time." Snap said. "Rudy had the portal in his portable chalkboard opened so I sent small Zoners out there to scare her."

The rest of the team and other three Superwolves gave Snap a strange look.

"Don't worry the chalkboard was hidden in Rudy's backpack." Snap explained. "Tweezers never really found out where the Zoners came from."

"Right, let's see…Cosmo and Wanda, then there's Jenny and Goddard…." I said as I counted off imagination connected Superwolf Friends.

I should note that just because someone or something is connected to the imagination doesn't necessarily mean that they don't exist at all.

"Don't forget Stitch." Lilo added. "Lot's of people don't believe in aliens."

"Right. Oh, there's George too…"

"I can definitely understand that." George grinned.

"…And Casper."

"Ghosts don't exist in all worlds?" Casper asked.

"Not really." Brad said.

"It's more of people not believing in ghosts rather than them actually existing." Ron S added.

"Right," I agreed. "Now who else…."

"Rell rhere ris rhe ract rhat re rogs ran ralk." Scooby said. "Ro re rould rave ro re ruiet."

"True, and there's also Pikachu, Spongebob, Patrick…"

"Aren't sponges and starfish real?" Patrick asked.

"Yes but they don't act like humans in most worlds." Kit explained.

"Oh." Spongebob said.

"…And there's also Mickey and Grim. I think that's it." I finished.

"It is." Hermione said after looking around our friends.

The members of the team who are connected to the imagination formed a separate group as each of his or her name was called. Rip stayed behind too, since he didn't even needed to be mentioned. He was too unique for that. Steve left for The Main World at this point, knowing we'd be busy.

"Right, you guys stay up here until I call you," I said. "Everyone else, onto the contraption!"

Rudy had moved to the other side of the group, the right side when facing us. This way he would be next to Penny S when landing on the contraption. Also, the team's wings disappeared just before we landed.

We leapt down and landed just in front of the wall next to Vinnie and Penny S. Vinnie actually looked pretty startled at first, but he recovered.

"You let Penny go now creepazoid!" Rudy ordered angrily.

"Not until you let me into that chalk world…what did you call me?" Vinnie said angrily.

"Trust us, there are worse names we could call you that you'd deserve." Rolph said sternly.

"This is an awful thing that you're doing," Jackie added. "And what that woman has done was really awful too!"

"You told them about her didn't you?" Vinnie said to Rudy.

"Actually Miranda did." Rudy said, pointing at me before looking at Tweezers for a reaction.

"Forget it I already know that those wolves can talk." She said.

"Specifically, why did Vinnie hire you?" Chester said, frowning.

We all, even Chester, had a pretty good idea why, but it didn't hurt to make sure. This way we would have a better idea of what we're up against.

"So that I could use my wonderful machine on him after he does what Vinnie wants." Tweezers replied, pushing a lever.

That lever caused her machine to pop out of the contraption. The other three Superwolves and most of the team found out that it was a seat belted chair with horns – specifically trumpets – on one side and a violin on the other. There was also a screen in front of a small movie projector that was a little above the chair. We could tell that she actually didn't believe in 'the chalk world', she was just joining Vinnie in revenge for the scare 'Rudy' gave her last time. I know, Snap was really the one who gave her the scare, but as I found out later she believed that Rudy had set up the whole thing.

"I'm guessing that's the machine you mentioned earlier." Brock said to me.

"Unfortunately, yes." I replied. "See, the projector reveals two images at once: a Main World item and an imagination item. If you pick the imagination item, well…."

Tweezers pushed a button, causing the trumpets to blare. Even though they were directed at the chair, we all had to cover our ears in agony. Poor Rudy fell over backward in shock, but I mostly felt sorry for Penny S because she couldn't cover her ears.

"That has got to be illegal!" Ash cried angrily. "How'd you get permission to make that?"

"Who says I did?" Tweezers said smugly.

You know, we were actually shocked about that. Around this point Rudy luckily managed to get himself up without help.

"What did you plan to do if your victims ever told their parents about this?" Misty asked.

"No parent has ever believed their child about this." Tweezers replied.

"Well Rudy's will because they are Superwolf Watchers and so have seen your machine in action!" I said.

Tweezers paled for a bit, and then recovered.

"I don't care, after all it worked on him before!" She snapped.

Everyone was shocked - after all I did say that it **didn't** work - but Rudy, Snap, and I laughed.

"Worked?" Rudy laughed. "Please, I was only faking it last time so that I could escape!"

The rest of the team and other three Superwolves cheered.

"Oh shut up!" Tweezers snapped, obviously angry about her machine not working last time.

We did, and most of us then gave her a raspberry, including Rudy. Boy did she look angry.

"Oh, by the way," I grinned. "I wouldn't believe that imagination creatures don't exist if I were you."

"Oh yeah?" She said bitterly.

"Yeah. Okay guys, now!"

All of our imagination friends leapt from the cloud above the contraption and landed right next to us. Tweezers looked at them, screamed, and started banging her head on a nearby column made from a metal pole, repeating "Real, real, real," etc. Vinnie hit himself on the forehead, obviously embarrassed. We felt a little awkward ourselves, man was she pathetic...

"She's giving even me a headache." Uncle muttered.

"Er…so what are these poles for anyway?" I asked Vinnie.

The one that Tweezers was hitting herself on wasn't the only pole on this contraption.

"Uh…I'm planning to attach a roof to this later." Vinnie explained. "You know, rain protection."

"Oh."

I soon had enough and zapped a cage towards Tweezers so that she fell inside. I then closed the cage so that she couldn't get out – she was too weak from her headache to try anyways.

"Uh…okay. So are you going to give up your friend or let me into the chalk world?" Vinnie suddenly said.

Actually, we were pretty startled by his bluntness after what just happened.

"Neither." Rudy muttered, trying to hold his temper.

"Ah I knew…what did you say?" Vinnie asked sternly.

Rudy suddenly tossed his only piece of Magic Chalk overboard!

"NEITHER!" He yelled.

Our mouths dropped in shock.

"Bucko…your only piece…you know you now can never go back into ChalkZone." Snap whispered.

"As long as ChalkZone is safe I don't care." Rudy whispered back.

Deep down though Snap and I both knew that Rudy did care, because we also knew that Rudy feels that he belongs in ChalkZone, more than his hometown even, and it's the only place where he ever will feel that way.

Snap was only bluffing about Rudy 'never being able to go back into ChalkZone'. Besides the pieces in Rip, I could also open the portal…without Magic Chalk. See, after finding out about Scrawl working with Voldemort I explained that there was a spell that can open up the portal into Chalk Zone. Voldemort and I are the only ones, besides the Stone Gods of course, who know this spell though. Fortunately Voldemort was more into helping ChalkZone's enemies than he was into actually harming the place personally. This made it easier to deal with the problem.

"Maybe we can go down there and get the chalk back." Scrappy whispered; he also was playing along.

"We can't," I said, looking over the wall. "Rudy threw it into the ocean."

Everyone else looked down and saw that we were over the ocean.

Vinnie's anger was unfortunately rising during this time, and suddenly he turned the poison arrow machine on! Penny S shut her eyes and looked away.

"PENNY!" Rudy cried, rushing towards her. "NOOOOOO!"

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her away from the path of the arrows just in time! The rest of the team and other Superwolves and I winced as they tumbled across the floor of the contraption. Rudy lost his grip on Penny and continued tumbling. After he came to a stop, he got up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Nice move Bucko!" Snap cheered.

"Hold it," I said, suddenly worried. "Look!"

Snap and the others gasped as they saw what I had pointed out.

"NO!" Rudy cried as he saw what we saw.

Rudy was unfortunately a few seconds late, because Penny had an arrow in her chest! Rudy quickly pulled the arrow out and used it to cut the ropes binding her, then he looked at Tweezers machine, aimed, and tossed the arrow at it! The arrow struck the right spot, because the machine started shaking and pieces started flying off! Rudy quickly shielded Penny with his body as the machine exploded! Fortunately, Rudy and Penny were somehow unharmed by the explosion, but Tweezers had gotten at least first-degree burns from it – served her right!

Suddenly, a Hispanic woman who had glasses like Penny S's came out of Rip and joined us: it was Mrs. Sanchez, Penny's mom! Hermione noticed her and pointed her out to me, but I explained that Boss allowed situations like these to be an exception to the Superwolf rule: 'No Superwolf Watcher will be allowed to come out of Rip and join the Superwolf Friends unless if told otherwise'. Jack and my pet birds Early and Jasmine were also exceptions to that rule, because they help us out now and then when I need them to.

Soon, Rudy's parents – Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie – Rudy's Aunt Tillie and cousin Sophie, and a man, a friend of Rudy's, also came out. Of course the Tabooties and Mrs. Sanchez knew this man, as well as Snap and myself, but we were too worried about Penny S to introduce him to the others. Mrs. Sanchez was about to go over to Penny S, but I stopped her.

"Better wait until that poison arrow machine is gone." I said.

She fortunately understood, so we stayed behind and watched as Rudy tried to wake Penny S up.

"Penny?" Rudy said fearfully. "Penny it's me, Rudy. Penny, come on wake up. Penny?"

Rudy held her head up, but it only flopped over unconsciously to one side. There was no other response, no movement…she was dead!

"No…." Rudy said.

He was about to cry "NO!" again like he did last time, but he was too upset to get the word out. He ended up crying brokenhearted on her shoulder as he held her close.

Mrs. Sanchez cried too, too sad to be mad at Vinnie. However, the rest of were furious and we glared at Vinnie. Anger rising, I growled as my fur bristled and as I bared my claws. I soon looked wild and ferocious, even almost like a non-friendly werewolf. My fellow operatives noticed and told everyone else to stand back since this wasn't the first time that I had looked this way. I suddenly leapt into the air and, with almost a roar of a growl, bit him in the arm! That shocked everyone as they saw his bloody arm and my bloody teeth, especially when they saw that I had ripped some of Vinnie's flesh off! Mrs. Sanchez was so shocked that she even stopped crying. Vinnie, obviously, was now scared. Screaming in fear, he started to run away as I chased him.

Jenny thought for a minute, and then whispered to Hermione. Hermione grinned, and set up a magical arch, which I chased Vinnie onto. I was too mad to even think of what Jenny and Hermione were planning, but I had a feeling it would help to capture Vinnie. Jenny then created a cage, using the metal from Vinnie's arrow machine of course, with some of her attachments. Now understanding what they were up to, I stopped chasing Vinnie. Confused, he stopped to, looking at me with fear. Thanks to the magical arch Hermione created, we hung in midair without any danger of falling. Jenny then used a retractable arm to put the cage under Vinnie.

"Wait," I said. "You don't have a roof on this thing right?"

"Of course not." Vinnie said, now too confused to be scared.

"Oh." I said, using my wings to fly away before zapping away the arch. "Bye then."

Vinnie fell, screaming, into the cage. Most of the team and other Superwolves and I laughed for a bit, then rushed over to Rudy and Penny S. I quickly cleaned my mouth with my wand, and then let Rudy hug me for comfort as Mrs. Sanchez took over hugging and crying on Penny S. I was right next to Penny S and her mom, so I suddenly heard something from Penny S that stopped me from being sad: a faint heartbeat.

"There there Rudy." Rudy's adult friend said gently, rubbing his back.

Rudy stopped crying.

"Drew?" He said, and then he hugged Drew instead; he also hugged his parents upon noticing them.

That gave me a chance to go over to Rip, but before I continue I should explain that Drew's full name was Drew Yerface, a comic book creator, comic book shop owner – I know, his name really fits his job – and Rudy's favorite artist. I came back with a vial of brown liquid: bezoar. Mrs. Sanchez, realizing what I wanted to do, let Penny S down so that I could reach her easily. I gently opened Penny S's mouth, poured the bezoar in, and healed the wound caused by the arrow with my wand. There were a few tense moments, and then Penny S suddenly gasped for breath and opened her eyes!

"Mom?" She whispered weakly.

"Pennita." Her mom said happily as they hugged each other.

Pennita is her mom's nickname for her, the –ita at the end affectionately means 'little' in Spanish.

Penny S was never dead at all, she was only unconscious!

"Penny!" Rudy said happily.

"Rudy!" Penny said as she hugged him; Rudy hugged her back.

Snap only gave a sigh of relief. He and Penny S may sometimes argue, but deep down they really do care for each other, especially since they have at least one thing that they both care about: Rudy.

I, meanwhile, was writing on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing?" Kaya asked.

"A letter to the police of Plainsville." I explained. "This is to let the police know that they should charge Vinnie for attempted murder and to let them know about Tweezers machine."

Plainsville was where Rudy's family lives. I'd say Rudy lives there, except he really 'lives' in ChalkZone. Well, truthfully the town changed its name to Plainville, but who the heck would prefer that name to the old one anyway?

"Aren't you going to kill him?" Ron W said, growling in Vinnie's direction.

He knew Rudy was too weak and tired from tonight to even attempt anything.

"No," I said. "After all that's happened a mere killing spell is too merciful."

Thinking back to when I chased Vinnie, everyone also knew that I was also too tired to fight him to death, especially since it was getting late. I attached the letter to Vinnie's crate and moved Tweezers crate next to his with my wand. Neither of them made a sound of protest, or any other sound at all for that matter. The team and other Superwolves and I glared at them as we approached them. So did Drew, Penny S's mom, and Rudy's family.

"You know," I said sternly to Vinnie and Tweezers. "After reading my letter I wouldn't be surprised if the police executed you both for this."

Neither of them made a sound, but they did look at me with hatred as I sent them through a portal that suddenly opened. After the portal closed, the team and other Superwolves and I went towards Rip to prepare for a long sleep. Dealing with Vinnie had taken away our joy of flying for the night.

Penny S was too weak to walk, so Rudy helped her into her compartment. I told her mom that she could sit next to Penny S's bed if she wanted to, which of course she did. Rudy's family, Drew, and Snap, also went into Penny S's compartment. The rest of us got into our own compartments.

As Rip flew away we saw a magical light from high in the sky hit Vinnie's contraption. The light disintegrated the contraption, and immediately we knew Boss had sent it. We went down into our own rooms, and Rip went through a new portal back to our resting spot. Finally we were getting a well-deserved rest. Unfortunately, the next Adventure would cause us to have another long rest…and one of the most dangerous situations we would ever have.


End file.
